


Filthy Tumblr Asks

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Crossover, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Farting, Felching, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Socks, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Sweat, Underwear, Watersports, Wetting, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 59,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: A collection of the wonderfully filthy asks I got on Tumblr! Descriptions and Ships in the chapter titles!





	1. Sterek/Fucking/Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me prompts or asks as well, visit me on https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Sterek fucking hard. Whoever is bottoming gets too relaxed & pisses all over accidentally, they freak out thinking the other is disgusting but the other is even more turned on introducing a whole new kink for them. _

 

Most people looking at the two of them probably wouldn’t have expected Derek to be the one to get fucked by Stiles on a regular basis. Sure, they switched often enough, but sometimes, Derek just needed to be taken care of in the best way imaginable.  
  
Stiles always went all out - at first, Derek thought that was just teenage stamina, he’d slow down eventually…but he never did. That’s why Derek enjoyed it so much; Stiles just knew what he needed, he knew that Derek just liked being pounded once in a while. And Derek loved taking Stiles’ slender dick deep down. Whenever they were fucking like this, Stiles rutting into his boyfriend desperately, is when Derek was the most relaxed, when he could just let go of his worries and responsibilities for a while. Only one time, he seemed to relax a little too much…  
  
At first, he thought he was coming, so he clenched his eyes shut and continued to pant the hot, humid air around them, but when he opened his eyes again, Derek was surprised that he hadn’t shot a thick, sticky load all over himself, but instead had squirted out a few streams of piss, which now matted the hair growing on his chest and stomach.  
  
He was horrified - as much as Stiles and he liked to experiment, that was something they never tried, and it certainly wasn’t planned.   
Derek was already starting to apologize, eyes wide open in a terrified expression as he mumbled, “Oh god…I didn’t mean to - I’m so sorry-”  
  
You could imagine Derek’s surprise when Stiles just leaned over, rubbed their bodies together with the mess in between them, and kissed his lover hungrily. Derek, completely overwhelmed with the situation, could do nothing but whine and kiss back.  
  
“I love you so fuckin’ much,” Stiles eventually muttered, grinning as he pulled back and sped up his rutting - which Derek was surprised to find was even possible. From there on out, the floodgates were open - literally. With Stiles hammering into him with such a fast pace, Derek couldn’t help, but release his bladder completely, pissing all over himself, with his urine pooling in his navel and on his chest.  
Not too long after he was finished with that, Derek came for real, roaring in pleasure and clenching down around Stiles, while the boy shot his load as well, before collapsing on top of Derek, smearing the piss and cum in between them.  
  
“So hot,” Stiles reiterated. “Next time, we’ll switch.”


	2. Sterek/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles/Derek + facesitting + farts + sweaty musk? XD_

 

You’d think that, after being together for over a year, there’d be almost nothing more to explore for those two. Well, you’d be wrong on that.  
  
It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to get underneath Derek after an especially tough day, or simply when he returned home from a routine run through the preserve, just to help the wolf calm down - and clean him up a little in the process. And that’s usually as far as Derek let things go, but on one occasion, when Stiles was really getting into things, licking and sucking on Derek’s puckered hole happily, things turned out a little different.  
  
Usually, Derek could control what was going on a little better, but tonight, Stiles was doing an exceptionally good job, cleaning off the drops of sweat and tasting the musk on his tongue. It always helped Derek relax - a little too much it seemed.  
  
When the first bit of gas leaked out, Derek’s eyes widened immediately, and he was already trying to get off of Stiles to apologize. Surprisingly enough though, Stiles grabbed onto his thighs with all his strength and pulled Derek back down again. The wolf was too stunned to react right away, and with his focus slipping and Stiles tongue diving back into his hole, there was no way for Derek to hold in the next fart, sounding a little wet against his boyfriend’s insistent muscle.  
  
Derek felt a humiliating blush rise on his cheeks, but Stiles just moaned, hips bucking upwards and cock dripping with precum as he burried his nose in Derek’s hole for a moment, inhaling deeply, then quickly licking at it again to try and coax out more gas. He soon got what he wanted, with Derek’s legs clenching on top of him, he let go of another round of short, but potent farts that had Stiles wrap his hand around his cock to jerk it and come all over his chest only seconds later.  
  
Derek whimpered pathetically and leaned over to lick the mess from Stiles, his hole now so loose, he had absolutely lost control of what was happening back there.  
  
Needless to say, Stiles had to reassure the poor man half of the night, telling him he liked what had happened, and there was no problem.  
It took another few days or so for Derek to actually believe him, but when he finally did, he got the chance to return the favor.


	3. Sterek/Cock Warming/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles/Derek + cockwarming/cock nursing + piss drinking_

 

Once a month or so, Stiles and Derek needed a weekend for themselves. They sent the pack away, told them to not bother coming over, unless it was an emergency. After the first time Scott caught Stiles pissing all over Derek in the living area of his loft, all of them respected that boundary…or at least texted instead if there was something going on.  
  
The first night always ended with numerous orgasms, a soaking wet bed sheet, and two bodies so fucked out, they had to rest for at least twelve hours before they could even think about getting back up.  
  
Lazy mornings followed, and Stiles soon realized that Derek had some particular techniques for keeping them occupied while they still rested and revitalized for the second round that was to follow. It was no rare occurance for Stiles to wake up, feeling strangely warm and blissed out. The first time he noticed what was going on, he blushed and tried to scramble away, but after a while, he grew to like this sort of attention.  
  
Derek was turned over and nestled in Stiles’ crotch, a constant rumble emenating from his chest that not only seemed to calm him, but also Stiles down immensely. He kept Stiles’ soft, spent cock in his mouth, not trying to coax him to hardness, but just because he enjoyed the feeling of having it there.   
Once Stiles was awake as well, Derek smiled around his mouthful and started carefully licking at Stiles’ slit, knowing the first thing for his boyfriend to do in the morning, was to go to the bathroom - but he was definitely still too sluggish to get moving. So instead of his piss soaking into their sheets again, Derek kept his mouth tightly wrapped around Stiles’ cock as the younger one groaned and started to empty his bladder.  
  
Derek always hummed and began drinking down the hot, bitter liquid immediately, as well as starting to suckle a little to coax all of it out. His throat worked tirelessly, his adam’s apple bopped up and down, and barely a few drops that were too much rolled down his chin. Moments later, Stiles was done and content.  
  
Derek pulled away, licking up every last drop he might’ve missed, and leaned over to kiss Stiles, let him taste some of the tangy musk as well.   
“Still tired…lemme sleep another hour or so, then we can go again,” Stiles mumbled, eyes already closing again as he started to drift off. Derek just smiled and stroked his cheek, letting the boy rest as he crawled back between his legs and sucked Stiles’ cock into his mouth again, suckling and licking softly, just so he’d have a mouthful ready to go once Stiles woke up again.


	4. Wincest/Chastity/Foot Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Dean keeps Sam in a chastity belt. Every week, Dean unlocks Sam for a nice slow footjob before getting locked right back up again._

 

When this all started, Sam hated the idea of being locked up like this. He loved jerking off, he loved sleeping with Dean, but after a lot of convincing, he agreed to go along with it, at least for a while. Needless to say; these days, Sam kinda enjoyed all of this.  
  
Over the week, he built up a whole lot of tension and sexual frustration, only being able to service Dean, and, occasionally, leak some cum after being fucked and his prostate being nailed. So Sundays had become Sam’s highlight of the week.  
  
Dean prepared for them as well, not washing his feet for at least a few days and wearing his stinky boots, just to tease Sam. Before he unlocked Sam, the younger one had to show his older brother just how much he wanted and needed this.  
Sam massaged Dean’s feet for a bit, and once given the permission, huffed at them and started licking in between the sensitive areas of Dean’s toes. By the time Dean started groping his own crotch, Sam was always desperate enough to practically drool all over his brother’s soles, then lick them clean and suck on his toes, begging with his gaze alone, to finallybe let loose.  
  
And once he was, Sam never wasted a second. As soon as Dean unlocked his caged cock, Sam gave it a few small strokes to get it hard, then put Dean’s feet together and fucked in between the damp soles, and up between those ripe toes.  
Dean always grinned, and, if Sam did really well, helped by moving and wiggling his toes against the sensitive head of Sam’s desperate erection.   
  
When Sam tried to go faster, Dean always scolded him, and knowing the consequences, Sam listened. He sat back on his legs with a pathetic whine, stopping his movements, and instead letting Dean move his feet and work his cock.  
  
It only ever took a minute or so, before Sam was coming, soaking Dean’s sour feet with his week-old, musky cum, the orgasm almost bringing him to tears.   
As soon as the release came, it was gone again though. Dean immediately locked Sam up again, and simply smiled at his brother’s desperate expression. “If you’re good, I might let’cha take it off a day sooner,” Dean cooed, lifting his feet to Sam’s lips.  
  
The younger one just whimpered and got to work, licking his load off Dean’s foot while the older one jerked his cock and added a second load to be cleaned up.

 


	5. Sterek/Watersports/Felching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Sterek + pissing in ass + felching?_

 

You would think that, after coming inside his lover twice, Derek would be satisfied, or too blissed out to go on, or whatever. He was, indeed, very relaxed, so much so that he was too lazy to get up and use the bathroom - beause that would mean disattaching himself from Stiles, and neither of them wanted that.   
So, eventually, they came up with this solution, which they both still benefitted from.  
  
Derek pulled his still half-hard cock back slightly and kissed along Stiles’ shoulder, until he managed to relax a little, and let go, filling the younger one’s ass with his hot, bitter urine. Stiles groaned at the feeling of his slightly more sensitive than usual walls being filled up again already, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.  
  
Moments later, when Derek was done, he propped Stiles’ ass up and pulled the rest of the way out. “Gonna clean you up,” he mumbled, his eyes already trained on Stiles’ hole, where the first drop of piss was starting to leak out.   
Derek lapped it up, then attached his mouth around his lover’s puckered hole, moaning obscenely as the taste of his cum and piss filtered into his mouth. He started to suck and lick eagerly, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of what he had put inside his boyfriend in the first place.   
  
A few moments of this, and Stiles was hard and panting again, so once Derek was finished, he pushed Stiles onto his back, crawling up his body with the last bit of piss and cum still in his mouth, and finally pressing his lips to Stiles’ to let him have a taste as well.   
While Derek fingered Stiles loose hole, using whatever liquid was leftover to ease the way, Stiles swallowed every once in a while, sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth when nothing was left anymore. He’d come, moaning into Derek’s mouth and squirming back on his fingers, while Derek happily let him suck and lick around his tongue.


	6. Solo Dean/Musk/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would love to see your take on some self love. Maybe Dean huffing his own musk and farts and getting so turned on by the stink he's just gotta jerk it out?_

 

Dean would never freely admit that he did stuff like this - which didn’t stop him from actually doing it. Sam was out, grabbing some groceries (read: beer), leaving Dean alone to do as he pleased with his time. And boy, did he do that.  
  
At first, he just wanted to take a shower, ‘cause he knew it had been a while. But after stripping down to his socks and underwear, with his own stink rising up and filling his nostrils…well, let’s just say there was a slight chagne of plans, which saw Dean lying on his bed, groping his full-on erection through the worn out fabric of his briefs as he huffed at his swampy pits.  
  
Dean had always sweated a lot, and as he grew older, he started to love letting it collect, so he could ‘make use’ of it later. He might not have been able to really lick at his pits - although he would’ve loved to - but at least he could smell them. And when those weren’t enough anymore, he took his socks off, bringing one of them up the smell the sour tang of his sweaty feet, while he wrapped the other around his hard cock, which he’d revealed by pushing his briefs down below the swell of his balls.  
  
In moments like these, Dean just got so relaxed…too relaxed sometimes, it seemed, especially when suddenly, he heard a fart rip from his hole - loud, and a little wet from the dampness of the sweaty hair growing down his filthy crack. The embarrassment quickly disappated though, when he got to smell his gas; foul and heavy - and Dean couldn’t help but stroke his cock faster, pulling the sock off to swirl his finger under his foreskin, then lick it clean.  
  
He quickly switched hands, using his now wet finger to rub at his hole, pull it apart a little, and coax more gas to leak out, and another round of small farts to ripple from there.  
  
Just like that, Dean managed to come in record time, sniffing the fingers he’d rubbed and fucked his hole with, groaning and moaning like a whore, surrounded by his own heady musk and gas - even his load, which he’d shot all over his body, seemed to reek from the days it had been since he last jerked off.


	7. Sterek/Fucking/Belly Bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about Derek cumming so much in Stiles’s ass that bulge his belly?_

 

When Derek first told Stiles that he usually came a lot…like, a lot lot, Stiles thought he was exaggerating. Turns out; not so much, because this had gotten to a ridiculous point.   
  
Still, Stiles had to admit, he did enjoy the literal cum-showers he received after a well done blowjob (he’d given up on trying to swallow all of Derek’s load months ago). And what he enjoyed even more was the fucking.  
  
The first load, he could handle - in fact, the wet sounds Derek’s cock was making while he fucked into his lover’s already filled hole, were a huge turn-on for both of them. When the second or third orgasm hit the werewolf, that’s when things really started to get interesting:  
  
First, it simply started leaking out around Derek’s cock, a constant stream of creamy white, dripping down his balls and Stiles’ thighs, but thanks to Derek’s girthy length, the cum just couldn’t escape fast enough that way. Instead, it seemed to run upwards - god knows to where - and when Stiles first realized what was happening, he was caught somewhere in between laughing histerically and…well, crying hysterically, because that was his stomach. His bulging stomach. And when he pressed against it - he could feel it, the squelching, the movement, the strange way it felt. That was cum. All of that was Derek’s cum.  
  
These days, Stiles liked playing with his bulging belly, loved cooing at Derek how nicely he was filling him up, loved how Derek roared at him and doubled his efforts, oftentimes adding another load or two to the mess, until Stiles finally relented. He could only take so much.  
  
As soon as Derek pulled out, Stiles started leaking and gushing what seemed like gallons of cum. Thankfully they’d quickly figured out to buy a cover for their bed, because that amount of cum could not be washed out.  
  
One day, Derek might buy Stiles a plug, just so he could keep all the cum inside of him, and play with it, until Derek finally decided to eat it back out of him - if he could manage to do so quickly enough.


	8. Solo Stiles/Gloryhole/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How do you feel about Stiles and a glory hole urinal situation. Like, he just loves guzzling piss so much (with his mouth and his ass), loves the taste and the feeling of it sloshing inside him, dripping down his legs. No degradation, just genuine love for it, and maybe the pack has figured it out because piss is distinct and they can always smell it on him, but if it makes him happy..._

 

Stiles didn’t really care who was standing on the other side of that wall - as long as their dick was halfway pleasant to look at. He was doing this because he liked it, not because he wanted to please anyone else.   
  
He loved drawing two or three loads from the men behind that hole, loved making their cocks so damn sensitive, they’d start to piss into his mouth uncontrollably when he started licking at the heads of their now soft dicks.  
  
Sometimes, when he felt extra special - or when he was faced with an exceptionally beautiful cock - Stiles would let the men fuck him, fill his hole, then relief themselves inside of him. Afterwards, he alternated between fingering his sloppy, wet hole and letting the loads of cum and piss run down his thighs, or plugging himself up, keeping his hole full, so he’d feel the liquid gush inside of him for the rest of the day, until he couldn’t help but furiously jerk off when he got home.  
  
Stiles wasn’t stupid; he knew the pack would notice sooner rather than later. But he didn’t make a big deal of it, and neither did they. They were all filthy, some of them just didn’t show it as much as Stiles did.  
  
The first time some of the pack showed up to the gloryhole, Stiles knew immediately - Scott and Liam weren’t exactly subtle, especially not when they were moaning so damn obscenely. The fact that Stiles could hear them make out sloppily and finger each other just made the experience so much better.  
And once Derek noticed the scent of the others on Stiles, he couldn’t stop his possessive side from taking a turn as well. Stiles ass had never been so filled up, he’d never drank down so much piss. It was almost ridiculous, but he loved every second of it.  
  
These days, Scott, Liam, Derek, and even Jackson were some of Stiles’ regular ‘clients’. Maybe, in a while, they wouldn’t need a wall to seperate them anymore.


	9. Sterek/Bottom Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would you write about hungry bottom peter? Maybe bottoming for Stiles and Derek?_

 

Peter liked to pretend he didn’t enjoy this, but both Derek and Stiles were fully aware of the fact that that wasn’t the case. They didn’t mind much though - why would they? If Peter could help them get off when neither of them was in a…receiving mood, and they could all agree on going back to kinda hating each other afterwards, where was the harm?  
  
Stiles always went first, his cock not quite as thick or long as Derek’s, so he wouldn’t stretch out the older wolf as much. At first, Peter started kneeling down, letting Stiles take him like a dog would, but soon enough he couldn’t hold back, needed more, needed it faster and deeper.   
He’d growl, not in a threatening, but rather an annoyed and impatient way, before pushing Stiles to lie down on his back, while he got on top of him and rode his cock for all it was worth. At this point, it didn’t take too long for Stiles to shoot a nice load into Peter’s waiting hole, but the older one wasn’t satisfied yet. He longed to be filled, longed to come apart just from being fucked - so that’s where Derek took over.  
  
Peter didn’t need to ride him. Being a werewolf, Derek could move faster and harsher than Stiles, which is exactly what his uncle craved for. No more lube, besides Stiles’ load needed, Derek sunk into the older wolf with relative ease, stretching him with his girthy erection.  
Peter would finally moan as his nephew hit his prostate just the right way, as he was filled with another, even bigger load, as he finally came as well with Stiles’ hand wrapped around his cock, making him roar out as he coated his entire chest with his load.  
  
Fucked and blissed out, Peter was a little more tolerable, and a lot more docile - which was a good thing, considering Derek and Stiles weren’t done with him yet. No, the first round was for his benefit, the ones that followed were for their own pleasure.  
They figured Peter didn’t mind so much either.


	10. Solo Stiles/Scott's Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Scott leaves his socks at Stiles' house after lacrosse and Stiles starts fucking into them every morning_

 

At first, Stiles didn’t plan to do anything about it. Scott, being the guy that he was, must’ve just forgotten about his damn socks when he left…  
It was bad enough when he took his shoes and socks off after practice. Stiles’ room filled with the scent of his best friend’s sour feet, meaning he’d have to try and hide his erection for the rest of the evening. Usually, after Scott left, that was it though: Stiles would air out the room for a while, jerk off, and he’d be good until Scott came over the next time.   
  
Stiles only realized Scott had left his socks when, even after 15 minutes of completely open windows, his room still reeked of the other boy. A few minutes later, Stiles had found the source of the stink: a once-white pair of lacrosse socks.   
  
He swore he planned on just giving them back, to just ignore the scent that had somehow filled his room, to just get on with his life - and that worked out perfectly well…until the next morning, when Stiles woke up, and the first thing he noticed was the still very prominent stink of boy feet. The second thing he noticed was his aching, hard cock…and who could really blame him for drawing the connection between those two things?  
  
Moments later, Stiles was lying on his bed, one of Scott’s socks wrapped around his cock as he jerked as fast as he could, the other pressed against his nose, his eyes watering from the intensely sour scent of it. The thought of Scott’s foot-stink remaining on his dick was enough to make Stiles shoot his load only a minute or so after he got started. He soaked the still damp sock with his cum, which just added to the filthy smell of it.  
  
In the end, Stiles did not hand those socks back. Instead, he wore them once in a while, reveling in the fact that he got not only his own cum on his feet, but also Scott’s stink.   
So what if Scott started to leave his socks at Stiles’ place more often? So what if he even ‘forgot’ some underwear after taking a shower there? It was only a matter of time before he’d allow Stiles to get his fix right from the source.


	11. Sterek/Marking/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Dom daddy Derek giving his big cock to Stiles? Piss scent-marking?_

 

Derek had always been possessive, he’d admit that. Surrounded by his pack, he’d mark what was his the way he’d been tought - he was just glad Stiles didn’t mind being marked one bit, or else this whole thing might’ve gone downhill a long time ago.  
  
“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Derek hummed, stroking Stiles’ cheek sweetly as he stared down at him. The boy always looked back up at him with those innocent, gorgeous eyes that Derek felt like he could get lost in sometimes.  
“Yeah Daddy, just yours,” Stiles answered, grinning goofily. Derek just rolled his eyes and sighed - sometimes, he still thought Stiles was joking when he called him that…then again, he had never stopped. And Derek liked the nickname - or title. Whatever it was.  
  
“That’s right, and we’ll let everyone know.” With that, Derek angled his half-hard cock downwards, releasing a stream of hot, musky piss onto Stiles’ naked body. The boy closed his eyes as the liquid hit his face, then started to roll down his chest and back, catching in the hair growing above his cock, and in his crack. Once he was completely drenched, Stiles wasted no time before sucking Derek’s dick down to the root, moaning as it started to harden further in his throat.  
  
Usually, Derek was done at that point, but he’d felt extra special that day, needed to mark Stiles on the inside as well - he figured the boy wouldn’t mind. With a groan, Derek released once more, emptying the rest of his urine into Stiles’ mouth.   
The younger one only halted in surprise for a short moment, before he started to drink and swallow eagerly, whining desperately once Derek was done. “Thank you Daddy,” he whispered afterwards, pulling off for just a moment, then beginning to suck Derek again.  
  
Stiles loved being a good boy for his Daddy - because that meant, he’d be marked in his hole too, only there, he’d have it done by Derek’s cum. And Derek was finally content, knowing that no one could deny that this sweet, sweet boy was his, and his alone.


	12. Sterek/Face Sitting/Farts/Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _What are your thoughts on Derek/Stiles with some musky farty face-sitting and exhibitionism. Like, they don't care who's around when they have the urge for it, enjoy the audience._

 

As soon as Derek and Stiles started dating, they told the pack to expect stuff like this whenever they came over to the loft. At first, everyone thought it was a joke…turns out, that was not the case.  
  
Stiles loved sniffing and licking Derek’s sweaty, hairy ass. It was like an addiction; he never knew when he needed a fix. Luckily, Derek always seemed to be smelling of tangy musk, just the way Stiles liked it, so it was no problem for them to get a session in whenever one of them needed it.   
Derek would pull his pants off, start by sitting on top of Stiles’ face to let the boy sniff and bury his nose in his crack, until Stiles finally let his tongue play around Derek’s rim, getting him loose enough that the wolf couldn’t help but release little spurts of gas.   
  
The fact that people were watching was no problem at all - Derek always emphasized that pack meant being even closer than family. Stiles ate Derek out, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his swamped hole and urge it to release more gas. Derek eventually leaned down to start and blow Stiles, finger him, and rumble with pleasure whenever Stiles couldn’t help but pass a bit of air past Derek’s finger as well.  
  
At first the pack tried to ignore it or get away, but eventually they were too intrigued - and too annoyed with constantly being forced to get out - to do anything but watch or participate. It was like a live action porn flick, right in front of their eyes.   
Jackson would whine and furiously jerk his cock, occasionally sniffing Scott’s pits, while he grinded down on his palm as well. Liam and Isaac often took a seat right between the other boy’s legs, alternating between watching Derek and Stiles go about what they were doing, and licking sweaty balls, musky cocks, or dirty foreskin.  
  
Once in a while, they all got together, and instead of a group of them just watching, just went at it with each other, fucking, sucking and sniffing all of their heady musk, the foul air they were farting out, their sour feet, and grungy underwear. They never felt more like pack.


	13. Solo Stiles/Fleshlight/Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles fucks the shit out of a fleshlight while smelling Derek's socks_

 

Stiles would say he hated himself for doing this, but the fact of the matter was - at least as far as he was concerned - that none of this was his fault. Derek had clearly left his socks after the pack meeting for him to find them and take them home. That’s how the story went in Stiles’ head at least…  
  
Which brings us to every morning (and afternoon…and evening) of the following week. Stiles was making great use of the one sex toy he allowed himself to buy. He was fucking his cock in and out of his fleshlight rapidly, while holding one of Derek’s socks up to his nose.  
  
Those things were sour. Absolutely filthy. Stiles could almost taste the days they’d been worn by the Alpha! It made his mind go wild with images of Derek standing over him, pressing his feet into the boy’s face, growling at him, telling him to lick them clean, while he jerked his huge dick as well, then came all over Stiles’ face, or his own feet to let Stiles clean that off too…  
  
It never took Stiles more than a few minutes; the combined pleasure of the fleshlight’s suction, and the pure, tangy scent of Derek were enough to make him shoot his load into the fucked out toy. And if he was feeling extra special, Stiles might’ve just used the first load as lube for the second.


	14. Sciles/Cum Inflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Since becoming an alpha, Scott has become deliriously horny and pent up. He tries to jerk off, but alphas can't cum by themselves. Stiles offers to help his friend._

 

He wished Derek would’ve told him about this. Scott had had no idea what becoming an Alpha would do to him - well, he did have an idea or two, but this was not one of them!  
The ridiculous urge to mate, and to make every single one of his loads count was a damn problem. He had tried everything; jerking off to porn, using toys, imagining he was with someone else…nothing worked. Two weeks after becoming the Alpha, Scott was a horny mess, practically drooling and offering himself up to almost anyone - and whenever he did, people walked away, staring back at him as if he had some mental issues they didn’t wanna bother with.  
  
It was Stiles, who finally decided to be the damn best friend in the world. The moment he offered Scott to help out and take care of his cock and balls for a while, the Alpha lost any inhibition. He just whined a thank you and got himself and Stiles undressed in a matter of seconds.  
  
Stiles, though a little concerned and confused, let Scott do his thing, and as soon as he saw that stupidly girthy, uncut Alpha cock, he was all game.   
Stiles dropped to his knees almost immediately, pulling Scott’s foreskin back to sniff at his cock, inhaling the musky scent of it - he could almost smell the weeks of it not being used and emptied.  
  
The first load, Stiles sucked out of Scott in record time; one and a half minutes at the most, then all of a sudden, Stiles’ mouth and throat were flooded by Alpha cum, which he struggled to drink down, some of it landing on his lips and cheeks instead. Scott did not care in the slightest though. He barely waited till he was done shooting to pull Stiles onto the couch and start licking and fingering his hole open.  
  
Stiles was about to protest, to tell Scott that he might be taking this a little too far, but he was quickly shut up when he first felt Scott’s tongue and immediately started to grind back against it.  
So, Scott’s second, third, and yes, fourth load, were all fucked into Stiles’ increasingly sloppy, wet hole.   
  
Once Scott had finally calmed down a little, and his cock went from full-on erection to only half-chub for the first time since becoming the Alpha, the boy had enough sense in him to thank Stiles repeatedly - by sucking him off as well.  
Maybe this wasn’t such a bad deal for either of them after all.


	15. Scerek/Dutch Oven/Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _More teen wolf farts. Scott or Derek Dutch oven while stiles sucks their cock under the blanket_

 

Sharing is caring; that’s the motto of their session today. Stiles could not say that he minded. He was currently trapped under a blanket with Derek’s and Scott’s undressed bottoms.  
  
Derek, always the least uptight one in these kinds of situations, was the one who started, lifting one of his legs and making a loud, almost wet sound when he farted for the first time. Both Scott’s and Stiles’ cock twitched and jerked and spilled a bit of precum.  
  
Stiles started by burying his nose in Derek’s crack, poking at the wolf’s hole occasionally, using his tongue, to urge him to release more of that foul gas so he could inhale it. While doing so, Stiles jerked Scott’s cock, using his copious amounts of precum to ease the glide of his jerking.  
  
Eventually, Scott got with the program as well. His farts weren’t as loud as Derek’s but they smelled even worse - they were enough to make Stiles’ eyes water.  
  
Eventually, Stiles was too turned on to wait any longer, and he started to suck down Derek’s dick, using his tongue to massage along the length, and lick up every bit of precum he could. He could hear Scott and Derek make out above the blanket, and he might’ve complained about being left out, if the sounds they were making weren’t so damn lewd. Stiles could just imagine them pressing their mouths together sloppily, all spit and teeth and tongue, and it drove him even mroe wild. He sucked Derek’s first load out quickly, kept some of it in his mouth as he switched over to Scott’s cock, and let it drip down the length, so he had something nice and musky to lick up first.  
  
Another few loads and a ton of gas later, both Derek and Scott were finally emptied out, panting and sighing happily as Stiles finally crawled out from under the covers, releasing a cloud of gas so vile, they were immediately getting hard all over again - but not before pulling Stiles up into an awkwardly hot threeway kiss, all of their tongues flicking out to taste each other, and especially the cum on Stiles’ lips and face. Derek and Scott sniffed at the boy, and finally decided he should have a go.  
  
Turns out, receiving a blowjob from two people at the same time was something Stiles could get behind. Absolutely.


	16. Solo Sam/Follow Up for Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about a follow up to that solo Dean? Maybe Sam gets back and Dean is nowhere to be seen, but the room absolutely reeks and Sam can't help but get super horny about it? Queue him sniffing the dirty shits Dean just sweat and spunked on and getting himself off to it._

 

Sam had never been so damn happy about forgetting his wallet; the moment he walked back into the motel room, he could smell it - foul gas, bitter sweat, sour feet, and musky cum. There was no doubt in Sam’s mind on what Dean must’ve been doing while his brother was gone.   
  
Sam had no idea where Dean had wandered off to, but it didn’t seem like he was coming back any time soon - at least that’s what he told himself while he got undressed and lied down on his brother’s bed. It was a little damp, still, from where Dean must’ve been lying a few moments ago as well. That thought alone was enough to get Sam hard, but when he found Dean’s old clothing, just sitting there next to his bed, he knew this was going to be so much fun.  
  
Sam grabbed his brother’s briefs first, bringing them up to his nose, inhaling, and immediately being hit by the unmistakable smell of Dean’s farts and sweaty crack. Sam couldn’t help it; he had to suck the fabric into his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste and the thought of how damn wrong this was, how he was sniffing his brother’s damn underwear right now! But he was too far gone to really care.  
  
He was still alternating between pinching his nipples, stroking his long cock, squeezing his heavy, sweaty balls, and rubbing at his own filthy hole, when he grabbed for the next item to his left; a sock…an oddly damp sock.  
Sam brought it up to his nose as well, frowning in confusion at first, because he knew Dean didn’t sweat this much into his boots (no, that was Sam’s thing) - but when he smelled the sock, Sam realized immediately what was wrong with it. It didn’t only smell like Dean’s sour feet, but also like tangy cum. He must’ve used it to swipe up his load when he was done. Fuck.  
  
Sam’s eyes rolled back as his grasp on his cock tightened and he jerked faster and faster, eventually wrapping that wet sock around his cock and using it like a fleshlight. Soon enough, he was adding to the damp mess, groaning and whispering his brother’s name over and over again.   
  
Only when he was done, did Sam realize that Dean could be walking back into the room any minute, so he struggled to get dressed as quickly as possible - but not without putting on the socks Dean had left, still damp from his own cum. They were a little small on him, but the thought of adding to that intoxicating scent, was enough to keep Sam hard for as long as he could wear them.


	17. Wincest/Wrestling/Musk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Maybe something with Sam and Dean before Sam realises he has a kink for that stuff. Young Sam and Dean wrestling after Dean gets back from a hunt all sweaty, and John goes out on another. Dean using the smell of his feet and pits as an advantage, then wins by sitting on Sam's face and letting some gas out?_

 

It really wasn’t a fair match to begin with - they usually did this for fun, but had Sam known what (literally) dirty tactics Dean was gonna pull, he’d have never agreed to this.  
  
Their father always urged them to practice their fighting skills in every way they could, so play fighting or wrestling was nothing new to either of them. Working up a sweat wasn’t either. But they’d never done this, right after Dean returned from a hunt, still sweaty and riled up from it. 

At first, Sam didn’t think he’d mind. Sure, his brother smelled a little weird, but it wasn’t the most unpleasant thing, especially considering all the thigns he’d killed already.  
What he did mind though, was when Dean started using his scent to his advantage, like he just knew it’d bother Sam eventually. He pressed his baby brother into his foul pit long enough to force Sam to inhale and gag a little at the stench. He grabbed Sam’s legs and pushed one of his feet into his baby brother’s face, wiggling his toes and rubbing it all over the poor boy’s skin.  
  
And Sam was starting to be bothered by it - not only because it was simply unfair, since Dean was a man, and smelled like one, all musky and ripe, while Sam couldn’t quite work up a sweat like that - but also, because it was starting to do things to his body. Strange things, and he didn’t understand why.  
  
Sam got to his breaking point, when Dean managed to pin him down, going as far as pulling his pants down a little, before farting right onto Sam’s face. The younger one was gagging and panting, unsure of what was going on, but at that point he couldn’t suppress his erection any longer. His crotch was bulging with it, drawing Dean’s attention soon after.  
  
“Always knew you’d get around to it Sammy,” Dean chuckled when he noticed. Sam, of course couldn’t see, but his brother was grinning devilishly as he pulled his underwear down as well, and then pressed his sweaty crack right onto Sam’s nose. “Gotta enjoy this,” he hummed, then let another round of dirty, foul-smelling farts out, with his rim fluttering around his brother’s nose.  
  
Sam was confused and scared - he was pretty sure he shouldn’t be liking what was going on, especially since Dean was his brother - but he just couldn’t help it. His cock had a mind of its own as it started twitching and leaking. When Dean stood up to look down at his brother, Sam noticed he’d pulled his pants down enough to reveal his own erection; long and thick, angry red and smelling even better than Dean’s ass and feet.   
  
“Now listen up Sammy, you gonna get right back in there and sniff my ass, alright? Be a good boy,” Dean ordered, using that voice that let Sam knew; he meant business. So, the younger one nodded, oddly intrigued, though still scared by what was happening.  
Dean sat back down on his face, ground his ass down between Sam’s nose and mouth until he finally got the message and occasionally started letting his tongue dart out to taste. As soon as Sam did so, Dean groaned and let out more of that foul gas, eventually even leaning over and taking Sam’s cock out to stroke it firmly.  
  
“Go on Sammy, come for me,” Dean cooed as he wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock - and Sam was shooting as soon as Dean did so, with his brother letting out another loud, wet fart.  
  
“Good boy,” Dean hummed again when he pulled off, quickly pulling his pants back up and hiding his erection away. Before Sam could question whether he should be taking care of Dean as well, he was pulled to his feet and his pants were pulled up again as well, just when the door to the motel room opened and John stepped in.  
  
Dean crawled into Sam’s bed later that night and let his brother return the favor. Their dad was gone the next morning, and Dean made sure to use that time to teach Sam a little more about the pleasures of a man’s stink.


	18. Sterek/Farts/Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles eating foods that make him extra gassy, knowing how much Derek loves when Stiles rides his tongue while farting, asshole fluttering around it, coming just from the smell and taste._

 

Greasy burgers and Chinese takeout. That’s what always did it for Stiles. On the regular, he tried to steer away from that kind of food, but today, he’d been devouring as much of it as he possibly could. His Dad was gone for the weekend, meaning Stiles was free to spend his time at Derek’s, and he just knew how the wolf liked him best; gassy.  
  
The moment Stiles set foot into Derek’s apartment, the wolf could already hear the rumbling of Stiles’ gut, smell the leftover grease on his fingers. He knew he’d be in for a treat. Smirking Derek beckoned the younger one inside and wasted pretty much no time with getting them both undressed.  
  
Being a werewolf, Derek’s sense of smell was way more advanced than that of a regular human. He could already feel the foul gases, made sure to get Stiles situated on his face before he wasted any of them. They got there just in time.  
  
Stiles groaned a little, his eyes fluttered shut as the first, squeaky little puff of air left him. Derek was on him immediately, pushing his nose against Stiles’ hole, moaning at the scent of it. Both of them were hard already, just by thinking about what was to come, so it was no surprise when Derek’s cock started leaking as soon as Stiles hit him with another few quiet puffs.  
  
Once the farts were getting worse (or, well, in Derek’s case; better), the wolf’s tongue was on Stiles’ hole. He licked him open, made sure to taste the rancid gas that was leaving Stiles with increasingly wet, lewd sounds. He darted his tongue into the soft, warm insides of Stiles, tasted even more of the gas in there, and made Stiles grind down as he jerked his cock eagerly.  
  
Even then, Derek was the first to come - completely untouched. He’d stopped being ashamed of that a long time ago. In fact, he was proud of being able to come, and shoot up to his chin, just by sniffing and licking his lover’s hole.  
Stiles followed soon after; the image of Derek falling apart, paired with the feeling of his tongue, and the sounds he was making were enough to make him cry out as he shot as well, coating Derek, even reaching his cock with it.  
  
And to think they still had two more days all to themselves…


	19. Sterek/Watersports/Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _But what do we think about Derek & Stiles getting into omorashi? Stiles having to go so bad after being denied all day then thinking he can let out just a drip but obviously Derek is a werewolf & that doesn’t work. So Derek fucking him hard as punishment & stiles just lets it go feeling like one continuous orgasm._

 

Stupid…he’d been so stupid. Of course Derek noticed immediately. Of course his stupid supernatural sense of smell caught a whiff of what was going on right away! Stiles had not only been told to drink down a few bottles of water in the morning, but he was also not allowed to use the bathroom afterwards. He hadn’t even meant to let some of it drip out - it just…happened.  
  
Technically, now that Derek was fucking into him like a depraved animal, Stiles didn’t mind as much. He was lying on his back, only his hips propped up on Derek’s thighs while the wolf fucked into him, wearing a frown that Stiles was sure was supposed to look menacing.  
  
It’s like a feverdream when it finally happens, when Stiles just can’t hold on any longer. He whimpers apologetically as he stares into Derek’s eyes and his cock starts squirting out piss. With the constant and rapid, harsh pace of Derek’s thrusts, it is spilling everywhere. Stiles was nothing but a moaning, desperate mess, feeling so fucking good, now that he could let go while getting his prostate hammered hard.  
  
It continued to go on like that for almost a full minute, Stiles sputtering all over his stomach and chest, while Derek rutted into his heated insides. The moment Stiles stopped, and came for real, feeling like his entire body was cramping with the intensity of it, Derek followed suit, filling Stiles’ insides to the brim with his release.  
  
Derek wasn’t looking nearly as angered as he had been earlier when he went to lick some of Stiles’ piss up and feed it into the boy’s mouth. They shared the taste, let their tongues intertwine, and moaned against each other as they smeared the tacky mess between their bodies.  
  
Stiles had never been quite so happy to have screwed up.


	20. Bottom Peter/Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _More bottom Peter please_

 

It should’ve been degrading for him, and at first, it was. Asking those younger Betas to fuck him, acting like he was doing them a favor, when in reality, it was the other way around.  
Yeah, Peter would never say it out loud, but at this point in his life, he needed a good pounding once in a while…or, well, regularly. Often. Everyday if possible. But, you know, details, right?  
  
He did have his favorites, of course. Isaac, for example, was rather tame, and he let Peter do just what he wanted. The older one could ride him for hours, make him cum and piss into his hole easily, and the boy would just take it, even thank him afterwards.  
  
Liam and Theo were a little more agressive…or a lot more. Pretty much the opposite of Isaac; harsh and desperate, acting like they were doing an amazing job, like they were the ones in charge. And Peter let them believe it, because honestly, when they got going, they fucked pretty well.  
  
His absolute favorite, however, was Scott. Depending on his mood, the boy could take charge, or let Peter take over, it really all depended on how Peter was treating him right in that moment. That wasn’t what was great about him though; the most amazing part was his dick. Not the longest, but so damn thick - the perfect size to fill Peter the way he craved to be filled, without hurting. If given the chance, Peter would always chose Scott to fill him up, preferably multiple times.  
  
When the boys started coming to him, asking for a quick relief, and when they started to come in groups - that’s when Peter really started to like them. They were pack after all, and now, they finally all acted that way.


	21. Stiles/Pack/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How about Stiles who loves acting as the urinal for the pack whenever he can, again, just really enjoys being filled at both ends, doesn't matter who it's from, and they all care about him and are happy to go along with it (it's not like it's a hardship to fill him up)._

 

Well, rule number one in the pack was; there is no shame. Instead of shunning the others for what they did or liked, everyone was supposed to embrace these sorts of things, and even participate.  
  
Stiles was a prime example for this practice gone right. It was no rarity for him to find himself on a plastic tarp, surrounded by the other boys, most of them completely nude, some of them still wearing shirts or socks. They were all staring down at Stiles, one or two of them (Derek and Liam) stroking their cocks slowly, while smiling. They all grew to enjoy nights like this.  
  
Scott was the first one to go (literally), pulling Stiles’ mouth open gently, then pushing the tip of his cock inside his best friend’s mouth, humming as he relaxed and let go. Stiles could feel the warm, musky piss fill his mouth immediately. He closed his eyes for it, savored the moment, like he did every time, and drank down what he was offered - at least as much of it as he could manage. There was no way to avoid some of the hot liquid leaking out from the corners of his mouth, down his chin and throat.  
  
Both Liam and Derek preferred depositing their urine in Stiles’ ass. Liam was usually the one to start, getting hard and desperate first; he fucked half of his hard dick into Stiles, then groaned as he emptied his bladder as well. This time, Stiles and Derek were the ones to hum and tell Liam what a good job he was doing - he needed the extra reassurance, they learned, it made him relax, smile, let his guard down for a while.  
No one was surprised when, after he was done, Liam started fucking into Stiles more eagerly, some of the piss gushing out around his cock with each thrust. He didn’t last very long, with not only the tight heat of Stiles insides, but also his own urine surrounding his dick. Some more of his piss was washed out by the cum he shot deep into Stiles with a moan.  
  
Derek was next, not really having a preference aside from the fact that he appreciated to cum after he was done pissing as well. While he fucked Stiles through his stream of piss, then longer until his cum would mix with Liam’s, Isaac and Peter were standing on front of Stiles, one of them showering him, the other using his mouth.  
  
None of them judged, none of them cared, they just all enjoyed themselves together.   
Scott couldn’t wait till next week; that’s when he’d take a turn and be buried under the others’ feet.


	22. Wincest/Feet/Hypnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Dean hypnotizes Sam to only be able to cum with Dean's foot in his mouth_

 

Note to Sam: Never let Dean read a book on his own again. If Sam had known what his brother was reading, and what he’d been planning to do, he would’ve done something about it…  
  
It was too late for that now. No, now, Sam had to live with this…circumstance, and deal with Dean’s constant cackling and cooing whenever his younger brother couldn’t take it anymore and finally gave in. It was always a little embarrassing to ask for, but this had been going on for weeks now, and Sam had learned that not being able to come at all is simply way worse than only being able to come while sucking on his brother’s foot.  
  
Sam always needed to beg a little, needed to compliment Dean or let him crack one of his stupid jokes, but in the end, Dean always gave in. He sat down on a chair, pulled his boots and socks off, then leaned back to smirk down at his brother.  
  
“Sorry Sammy, haven’t washed ‘em in a few days,” Dean shrugged, sounding a little too proud of himself. His feet were ripe, dirty and smelly, but it had been days, almost a week, and Sam, at this point, couldn’t have cared less. Without as much as a warning, he pulled one of Dean’s feet up and began sucking on his toes, getting them nice and wet, licking between them with his tongue, eliciting a breathy chuckle from Dean. He went on to rub his cheek against the foot, groaning has the scent of it was spread all over his skin, sinking into his pores as he mouthed at Dean’s heel.  
  
Sam just rolled his eyes as he began to jerk his cock rapidly, trying to ignore the fact that maybe the smell wasn’t so bad, and maybe he was starting to enjoy this taste, and maybe he wanted Dean to do a little more than just smirk down at him and laugh.   
Maybe Sam shouldn’t have thought about that at all; he forgot that Dean could seemingly read his mind…  
  
“Always so eager to get this over with Sammy, lemme help ya with that,” Dean sighed, pulling his foot from Sam’s mouth. The younger one was about to protest, to tell Dean that he didn’t want to turn this into a fucking edging session where Dean pulled his foot from Sam’s grasp everytime the younger one was close.  
  
What Sam didn’t expect, was to feel Dean’s foot kick away the hand around his dick and replace it. Sam’s cock was pressed against the entire length, the head of his cock caught between Dean’s toes as the older one started to move his foot up and down teasingly, smiling when Sam groaned in frustration.  
It didn’t last long. Sam eventually pulled up Dean’s other foot, wasting barely any time sniffing it, before over-eagerly sucking the big toe into his mouth, stroking and tickling it with his tongue while hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it.  
  
Dean moaned obscenely, catching Sam’s attention; a scared, wide-eyed stare as he humped against Dean’s foot one last time, then came all over it, some of his release even shooting so far, it covered some of Dean’s pants.  
Usually, that was the part where Dean would pull away, jokingly tell Sam what a good boy he was, then get on with his day. Not this time though - this time, he rubbed his foot against Sam’s spent, but still hard cock a few more times and grinned.  
  
“Y’know Sammy, this whole…suggestion and hypnosis thing only really works if the other person sub-consciously agrees to what’s suggested,” Dean explained non-chalantly. Sam blushed, his cock twitching and dripping a little more cum as he continued to suck on Dean’s big toe.   
  
“Time to let me have a taste too, don’tcha think?”


	23. SPN TW Crossover/Bottom Winchesters/Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Crossover? Maybe the Winchester hunting werewolves but they end up being fuck by them?_

 

John always taught his sons that all monsters were bad, and should be killed. That’s what Sam and Dean had learned, that’s how they usually went about things. So when they came into a town called Beacon Hills, only to find a…suspiciously peaceful pack of werewolves, they were a little confused.  
  
Still, they decided to go after the pack anyway, figuring it might all just be a charade to try and distract them from the job at hand. They weren’t counting on this pack acting so damn smart, and they certainly weren’t counting on a person the wolves referred to as their emissary.   
  
After being captured, the Winchesters were told by that boy, that this pack was doing no one any harm - well, no one who didn’t deserve it - and they were, in fact, living along a family of hunters themselves, one of which even introduced himself and reassured Sam and Dean that there was nothing fishy about this pack or this town.  
  
At that point, Sam and Dean figured they would be let go, but things weren’t as easy as that. The pack’s alpha demanded that a peace treaty be struck between the wolves and the Winchesters as well. And seeing this as a reasonable option, the two agreed. Little did they know about the ‘ritual’ that was involved with this treaty.  
  
To make a long story short, that’s how Sam and Dean ended up on a bed, both of them nude, and surrounded by all the wolves in the pack - also completely nude. The werewolves took turns fucking both of the Winchesters’ increasingly sloppy, wet holes relentlessly, filling them up with copious amounts of cum.  
  
The room was filled with the smell of sex, and release, and sweat, which all just seemed to serve to drive the wolves even more wild, their fucking becoming more and more eager, the sounds of their thighs and balls slapping against Sam and Dean louder each time.  
  
It wasn’t until Sam and Dean, in a lust-filled haze, came all over their bodies and sloppily made out while the alpha - Derek, they later remembered - took his time to fill each of them one last time.  
  
The wolves were satisfied and the treaty was dealt with. That night, when the Winchesters left the town again, Sam and Dean took the time to clean each other up properly, eat the loads out of their roughed up holes, kiss and lick their sticky, sweaty skin while inhaling the musky scent of the wolves and each other.  
  
Maybe not all monsters were bad. And maybe Sam and Dean would return to Beacon Hills again.


	24. Solo Sam/Wincest (Implied)/Cum Rag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would love to see you write something centered on a cum rag. Maybe Sam finds a pair of Dean's briefs that were jammed into the bottom of his duffel? Some stretched, stained, crusty things he was trying to hide. They've got skids in the back, piss in the front, soaked with who knows how much sweat and spunk and Sam can't help but get hard exploring them._

 

He was just looking for a pair of socks - that’s it. His own kept disappearing, and Sam really had no explanation for that. So once he completely ran out of at least moderately clean socks, he decided it’d be best to get some from Dean, before keeping on his own, increasingly smelly ones. Not that Sam would mind…quite the opposite, in fact. But he doubted that Dean would be as lenient.  
  
You could imagine Sam’s surprise when he found a crusty pair of boxer briefs, stuffed into the bottom of Dean’s duffle. And once he pulled them out, things got even weirder. The underwear must’ve been completely white at some point, but now…now there were obvious stains all over it; traces of cum and spots of piss, even skids at the back of them. There was no doubt in Sam’s mind about what Dean must’ve been using those briefs for.  
  
The correct course of action would’ve probably been to put the back where he found them, and try to forget all about it. But Sam couldn’t even remember the last time he did something right. Instead, he found himself lying on his bed, completely naked, while sniffing Dean’s briefs.  
  
The stench on them was incredible; musky and filthy from all the liquids on them, but in Sam’s head, he could still imagine the feint scent of sweat as well, figuring Dean must’ve worn those dirty things not so long ago. Who could really blame him for wanting to have a taste of that?  
  
At first, Sam just licked at the fabric carefully, but as soon as he really tasted the salty spunk, and bitter piss, he was gone. He sucked a bigger patch of the briefs into his mouth, moaning as not only the scent, but also the taste hit his senses.   
  
The hand around his cock moved rapidly, his foreskin beginning to make squelching noises with Sam’s own sweat and precum. Occasionally, he paused his jerking to siwlr his finger around the head of his cock, collect as much gunk from there as he could, before smearing some of it over the briefs to lick it off and let it mix with the taste of Dean.  
  
Minutes later, Sam shot all over himself, some of his load even reaching the fabric at his mouth to dry in there. Sam was only barely ashamed when he put those dirty briefs back into Dean’s bag, and only took the pair of socks he’d been looking for.  
  
Little did Sam know, Dean had been peaking from not so far away, watching as his brother sniffed and licked his filthy cum rag, jerking off into one of the numerous socks he’d stolen.


	25. Wincest/Farts/Mutual Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Love how all your fart stuff is sweet and hesitant. Maybe something about that? Like frat Sterek shyly engaging in erotic fart play together? Or Wincest hotboxing each other in the Impala and slowly getting more and more turned on the more it stinks?_

 

Lord knows Sam was gassy. In fact, Dean had thought about letting him get checked out by a real doc for that very reason hundreds of times already. Years ago, when it had just been relatively quiet puffs of air, which didn’t even smell, Dean didn’t mind. But these days, the scent of them was getting worse - or in other words, Dean was getting more and more turned on by them. Which was a problem, considering that…well, Sam was his brother.  
  
One day, they were driving in the Impala - like every other day. Dean wasn’t thinking about too much at all, except how he was looking forward to a real bed, when suddenly, there was a sound. It was subdued, but drawn out, and as Dean furrowed his brows and turned his head, he found Sam, blushing lightly.   
“Sorry dude…that burger was - I don’t know. I can’t help it,” Sam mumbled, not even looking back at Dean as another, louder fart sounded from his ass.  
  
Never in his life had Dean regretted not fixing the damn windows so much. There was no escape from the increasingly foul smell that was starting to fill the small space around them. And the only thing Dean could do was groan - trying to sound frustrated - as his cock started to slowly harden in his pants.   
  
He would’ve said something about it, made fun of Sam, or told him how gross he was being - that is, until he felt his own bowels rumbling strangely. Seems like Sam was right…something about those burgers wasn’t right. Dean only huffed when he started to fart as well, sounding louder than Sam did initially.  
  
With the added smell of Dean’s farts, it only took a few minutes before the Impala was completely stunk up. At that point, Dean was completely hard, and only hoping Sam hadn’t noticed yet, but when he looked over at his brother, just to make sure, he found the younger one’s eyes already glued to his crotch. Well…shit. How to explain that away?  
  
Dean opened his mouth to apologize, to make up a story about how he just hadn’t gotten laid in days, but then he noticed how Sam, seemingly subconsciously, reached out and squeezed his own crotch, and…holy shit. That was an erection. There was no mistaking it - not with a cock that size.  
  
Dean swallowed around a lump in his throat, while Sam’s gaze still seemed to be fixed on his dick. Slowly, he reached out, as to not startle his brother, and pushed Sam’s hand away, replacing it with his own.  
Sam only took a moment before he was looking up with his mouth hanging open. Dean stared back at him, smiling a little as he rubbed the younger one’s cock softly and inhaled the rancid smell around them deeply.  
  
Sam got with the program soon enough, reaching out and forgoing Dean’s pants and underwear completely. They stroked each other teasingly, stopping once in a while to lift a leg and let another round of loud, filthy farts sound, just to refresh the scent around them. Before they made it to their destination, both of them had creamed their pants.  
  
If it hadn’t been for Sam’s tender kiss to his cheek, Dean would’ve thought this was a one-time thing…turns out, that was not the case. At all.  
  



	26. Sterek/Farts/Follow Up for Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stiles had told himself he’d be fine, it wouldn’t be a big deal - a roommate? Sure, no problem, he’d practically lived with Scott before anyway.

What he hadn’t anticipated was Derek. Killer body, beautiful smile, and a shy personality that was just too innocent and intriguing for anyone’s good.

Their first interaction was awkward enough already; Stiles was babbling uncontrollably, and Derek just blushed lightly and nodded along, not getting a single word in. After that, they just went ahead and unpacked their stuff in silence, none of them really knowing what else to say.

The heavy silence was a little too much for Stiles. He didn’t handle those kinds of situations well - it wasn’t even his fault! His body just reacted in strange ways, okay? So when he bent down to grab a box full of his favorite comic books, and he accidentally let out a fart - not too loud, but definitely audible - Stiles just wanted to disappear immediately.

“Oh my god! Oh my…fuck, I’m so sorry, that’s - I don’t…shit. Sorry,” he quickly muttered, feeling his face heating up and blushing almost instantly. Derek had turned around and was staring back at Stiles, his own cheeks sporting a crimson tint. “Uh…it’s fine. No worries,” he mumbled, getting back to his own boxes, but not before Stiles caught the boy’s nostrils flare a little. Great. Just great.

It would’ve been embarrassing enough if that had been the whole story, but no, nothing in Stiles’ life could ever be that easy. Before he had finished unpacking, he had passed gas for at least another five times, and each time, Derek just stared at him in a weirdly intense way and seemed to be sniffing the air, as if to show Stiles that, yes, his farts were smelly.

That night, Stiles went to bed feeling absolutely horrible for already having fucked up in front of his new roommate. He had to live with the guy! How did manage to absolutely humiliate himself so quickly?

All those nervous thoughts and fears did nothing to help Stiles fall asleep, and when he finally did - fitful and restless - he didn’t even notice how he had seemingly completely lost control over his bodily functions. If he still could, he probably would’ve thrown himself out of the next window he happened upon, because every few minutes or so, he was passing gas – and not like before, innocently and quiet, but without any conscious inhibition.

Whether Stiles had noticed or not though, he would’ve never expected to wake up in the middle of the night, the room still dark, his vision bleary. The only thing he noticed was a strange shuffling noise next to his bed and, what sounded like, a breath hitching in someone’s throat.

Slowly, Stiles turned his head over, only to catch Derek – shy, beautiful Derek – sitting there, with his face, and especially his nose, at Stiles ass. Even through his foggy vision and the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the moon shining through the single window in between their beds, Stiles could see that Derek was blushing again. Rightfully so, because when another squeaky, puff of air involuntarily shot from Stiles’ ass, Derek seemed to lean a little closer and inhale deeply.

Now, any regular human would’ve gotten up and ran for it – that was the right thing to do, probably. But not Stiles. In his sleep-drunk mind, he didn’t find it in him to really move; not with Derek sitting this close to him, not when he was breathing so heavily, not when he stared back at Stiles with this pleading yet scared look in his eyes.

“’S okay,” was the only thing Stiles mumbled, wiggling his hips a little and pushing his ass out in Derek’s direction, after pushing his blanket up a little. Derek, in turn, gulped as he leaned forward.

“Sorry…I just – I can’t not-,” he all but whined, before pushing his nose against the fabric of Stiles’ boxers when another fart sounded from there. Now if this wasn’t the weirdest yet strangely hottest thing that’s ever happened to Stiles, he didn’t know what was.

It went on like this for a while, Derek staying in his spot while Stiles occasionally passed more gas, even going as far as pushing his underwear down to give Derek better access, feeling the other boy’s nose press directly into his crack and against his skin, all the while Stiles woke up slowly. Eventually, he noticed weird squelching noises coming from Derek. It took him a few moments to figure out, but eventually Stiles realized what he was doing. Another alarm should’ve been going off in his head when Stiles noticed how little he cared though – in fact, the opposite was the case.

“Here…lemme help you with that,” he half-whispered, head turned to the side in a weird angle so he could watch Derek’s increasingly blissed out expression when he reached out with a hand to grab Derek’s exposed cock.

Without even looking at it, Stiles noticed a few things; it was thick, impressively so. And uncut. And when he touched the exposed tip with his fingers, Stiles could feel a wetness there.

Only a few seconds after he grabbed Derek’s cock – he hadn’t even stroked it yet, it was just lying in the palm of his hand – did Stiles feel a hot, sticky liquid spread over his palm and arm, while Derek moaned and bucked his hips forward slightly. He just came all across Stiles’ hand and arm, just from being touched and having his nose buried in the boy’s ass. Holy shit.

Stiles turned onto his back when Derek was done, quickly exposing his own hard dick while he pulled his hand back, marveling at the cum coating it. The musky smell and feel against his skin alone would’ve probably been enough to get Stiles’ poor, virgin cock to spray all over his body, but what made it even worse – or, well, better – was when Derek seemed to regain some of his senses.

“Wait…your turn,” he muttered, looking all flushed and shy about this again, as if he was now also just going with the flow, unsure of what he was doing, or what he was supposed to do. All Stiles knew was that, moments later, he felt a hand wrap around his dick to pull his foreskin back, and a wet pair of lips wrapping around the head of it. That alone was enough to make Stiles come. He babbled a string of curses and apologies when he shot way too fast, some of it down Derek’s throat, some of it all over the other boy’s face.

Derek didn’t seem to mind as much as Stiles thought he would. All he did was gape a little as he swiped a finger through the mess on his cheek, then stared at it before sucking it clean.

“Go out with me,” Stiles promptly said after watching that display, his eyes wide open and practically glued to Derek’s mouth. If it hadn’t been for the eagerness in Stiles’ voice – and the fact that Derek could tell when a person was joking or lying, just from their heartbeat alone, but Stiles didn’t know about that yet… - Derek would’ve thought the boy hadn’t meant that. Needless to say, as soon as Derek was sure that Stiles was, in fact, being serious, he smiled goofily and nodded.

“Yeah…yeah. Absolutely. I’d like that.”


	27. Starrish/Bottom Parrish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Jordan Parrish bottoming for twink big dick stiles, in the police station?_

 

Parrish was just hoping and praying that the Sheriff would never find out what was happening between him and Stiles. But seriously - after the first time Jordan caught Stiles changing in the police station’s locker room, how could anyone expect him to just ignore what he saw?  
  
Stiles was hung. Ridiculously so. I put Parrish’s own, impressive cock to shame, and he just knew; he knew he had to have the boy.  
  
Fast forward a week or two: There had been numerous comments, a few compliments, obvious eye contact, winking, and adjusting of crotches from both sides, and that’s how Stiles and Parrish ended up like this; naked in the same locker room it all started in.  
  
Jordan was full - completely and utterly filled by Stiles’ stupidly thick, long cock. The boy barely needed to move to make Jordan feel good, he was pressing against his prostate constantly anyway. And though he might not have been the most experienced or skillful top Jordan’s ever had the pleasure to be with, Stiles certainly made up for all that with his enthusiasm.  
  
He didn’t just rut senselessly into Parrish - Stiles took his sweet time to pinch Jordan’s nipples, kiss along his neck or calf, lick under his jaw or collar bone to taste the sweat that had collected over his shift. It was an experience, it wasn’t just regular sex.  
  
And when Stiles came? Boy oh boy. He had Parrish completely filled up already, so the only places for his cum to go was either very, very deep into Parrish’s now gaping hole, or out the way it came in, squeezing out around Stiles’ cock.  
The pulsing of the boy’s huge cock, the way it seemed to twitch into Parrish’s prostate was enough to make him cum as well. Jordan’s hole clenched helplessly around Stiles, not able to grip the boy’s cock any tighter than it already was.  
  
As soon as Stiles pulled out, Parrish felt an unpleasant coldness at his loosened rim - though that quickly vanished when Stiles, blushing and looking even more shy than usual, bit his bottom lip and asked if they could do this all again sometime.  
  
As if Jordan would ever get enough of this.


	28. Sciam/Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Liam and Scott in the locker room and Liam can smell Scott's arousal because Scott hasn't been able to get off on his own and Liam offers him help and blows him off, but Scott have my wash his junk in almost a week._

 

It wasn’t too uncommon for those two to end up as the last guys in the locker room together - mostly because Liam was a little too lazy to hurry up with his changing, and Scott was stuck in conversation with many of the other team members instead of getting changed.  
  
Once they were on their own, and the smell of the other boys slowly started to filter out of the room, leaving nothing but Scott’s and Liam’s, the latter noticed a strange spike in Scott’s scent. Raising an eyebrow, Liam turned towards the Alpha.  
  
“Dude. What’s that smell?” he asked, sounding just a tiny bit intrigued. Scott, in turn, avoided to look back at Liam and just shrugged. “It’s, uh…it’s been a while since I, y’know, was with someone. Can’t really do it on my own anymore,” he mumbled, so quietly, Liam wouldn’t have been able to understand any of it, weren’t it for his supernatural hearing.  
  
“That’s it? I mean…I can help with that.”  
  
And more quickly than either of them could really comprehend, Scott was sprawled out on one of the locker room’s banks, his shorts gone, and Liam sitting between his legs, nostrils flaring a little as the spicy scent of Scott’s arousal hit him even harder.  
  
The Alpha was already hard, and a wet spot had formed in the fabric of his underwear. Liam licked his lips as he leaned forward to lick at the spot carefully, tasting the unmistakable musk of the Alpha immediately. And once he pulled down Scott’s underwear, just below his hairy balls, things got even…well, better.  
  
Faced with the sticky cock in front of him, Liam couldn’t do anything but whistle appreciatively. He reached out and stroked along the length, Scott’s foreskin making lewd noises as it was pulled back and forth from the wet tip of his dick. Up this close, Liam could really smell what must’ve been days without showering; heady sweat, traces of piss and precum, pure Alpha musk. It was driving him crazy with the need to taste, and to please.  
  
“Sorry man…I can shower first,” Scott offered, though his lustful gaze and lazy grin gave away that the offer wasn’t really sincere. Liam didn’t care either way, and instead of answering, he started licking beneath Scott’s foreskin, the pungent taste of his cock immediately exploding on Liam’s tongue as it explored the sensitive skin.  
  
It didn’t take long before Liam was slurping on the cock in front of him eagerly, making sloppy wet noises as he drooled down the length and into the hair growing on Scott’s ballsack. Whenever he got the chance, Liam sniffed along the creases of Scott’s skin, just to spur on his lustful ministrations more and more.  
  
When Scott came down Liam’s throat, it was with a roar loud enough to shake all the lockers around them. He shot so much cum, Liam was sure it’d start dripping from his nose any moment now - the fact that that’d mean he’d be able to smell Scott for a whole day at least made that thought seem pretty appealing.  
  
“I’ll let you know when I need help with this again,” Scott finally chuckled as he pulled his shorts back up, only smirking down at Liam when he noticed the huge, wet spot on the younger one’s shorts.


	29. Solo Derek/Pack/Scent Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Your fics are always in media res, as it were. So how about one that covers a bit of ground? One of the boys going through puberty and being embarrassed about how much they reek at first, but slowly finding the stench more and more erotic until they're always hard in the locker rooms and never showering and moaning whenever their friends fart?_

 

Being born and growing up as a wolf is not an easy thing. Traumatic experiences and an abundance of death aside - Derek would know. Needing to adjust to the world in a different way than any other, regular kid, is hard.  
  
When he first hit puberty, it seemed like a switch had been flipped inside his body. Where there had been no hair at all before, now there were bushed of it, just sprouting way faster than seemed necessary or healthy. Suddenly, he had started sweating - not just a little when he did sports, but always. He started having those tell-tale dark circles under his pits, and sometimes even at his ass.  
  
That alone would’ve been embarrassing enough - wolves ran hotter than regular humans, they did sweat more, believe it or not - but what was even worse was the strange liking Derek took to it. He knew it was weird, he knew he really shouldn’t, but he just…couldn’t help it. His nose was more sensitive than any regular human’s, and somehow, he came to enjoy the scent of sweat - maybe a little too much.  
  
At first, he just noticed it on his own body, which was, admittedly, not that hot. But a year or two later, when Derek’s classmates started working out more and more, when they started sweating a lot too, that’s when he noticed his liking of this scent was going beyond anything normal.  
  
The first time Derek got hard because of the scent of sweat, he was so embarrassed that he ran home from school, telling his family he was sick, then promptly jerking off two or three times in succession, because his erection just wouldn’t go down.  
  
It took Derek a while, maybe another two years or so, to embrace it all, but eventually, he did. Not because he was brave or certain of himself or anything, but because he literally had no other choice. At this point, he was always getting hard in locker or changing rooms, surrounded by the smell of a dozen other boys, all sweaty, and musky, and a little too uncaring about their hygiene.  
  
He did his best to hide it, figuring he’d get called out or beaten for acting gay. He even tried to suppress his boners, but it was no use. After every training session, after every stay in the locker room, he’d be hard as a rock, without failing. Every one of those days ended with Derek fursiouly jerking off at home.  
  
He figured it might all get better once he left school, once he wouldn’t have to participate in any sports teams and stay in deliciously smelling changing rooms, but life didn’t really turn out that way. Tragedy struck, and it left Derek scarred and unable to feel pretty much anything for years and years to come.  
  
It was much later, when he had established his own pack again, with a bunch of unruly teenagers that reminded him of himself when he was younger, that Derek really started to embrace all aspects of himself. Pack was about being comfortable, he’d learned that now, and he’d missed it dearly.  
  
Everytime they came to his loft, not having showered after training, still smelling like sweat and dirt, Derek would welcome them in, but not try to hide his hardening cock at all. He was open about how he felt, told them he expected them all to be comfortable enough to talk about stuff like this as well. And believe it or not, they didn’t stop coming to his loft without showering - they knew they could, but they just didn’t.  
  
Derek had never felt so much at home in his own skin. He could grope his cock at pack meetings, and no one would care much about it - if anything, they’d join in, once they finally figured out that, yeah, this was kinda hot.   
  
Even when the pack started getting more and more lewd in their behavior, Derek just played along, encouraged them, smiled happily. He nosed at foul pits and sour feet, and reveled in the smell of farts those boys would let out once in a while, which never failed to make his dick drool precum. He didn’t hide in his room to jerk off anymore, he didn’t need to. Some of the boys just wanted to watch at first, but then there were others - read; Stiles - who couldn’t stop themselves from touching and really helping out. And Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t willing to let him.  
  
These days, it was rare for any of the pack members to walk around Derek’s place with any sort of clothing on. They were all just constantly sniffing and smelling each other, constantly hard, and constantly jerking off or having sex.  
  
Derek had never felt so at home. Derek had never felt so at peace.


	30. Solo Dean/Wincest/Gloryhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Do you like gloryhole stuff? Would be interested in seeing a still closeted Dean addicted to dirty truck stop sex, spending hours in the stalls with anonymous, smelly cocks and getting coated in all the spunk._

 

It wasn’t something Dean was proud of, okay? But he just…he just needed this once in a while.   
  
At first, he could barely admit to himself that he was actually interested in cocks - or, well, men in general. It literally took years of self-conscious porn watching before Dean figured things were getting out of control and he needed a real fix.  
  
He was no stranger to truck stop glory holes - he’d seen a few before, had been invited to stick his cock through some of them, but always declined, too scared to go through with any of it.  
  
These days; things were different. Whenever given the opportunity, Dean was the one on his knees, asking strangers to stick their cocks through. He loved how easy it was at times, how he could suck five cocks in under an hour, then leave, his breath smelling like dick and cum.  
  
Those truckers were dirty, filthy beings. Dean had never come across a clean dick when he was doing this; they were always smelly, dirty, covered in drops of piss, leftover cum, some of them cheesy as well. And Dean loved all of them. He’d become a pro sucker in no time, always hungry for the next thick load to cover his face or drool down his throat.  
  
He hadn’t taken things further yet, always stayed behind a wall and enjoyed sucking chubby dicks and creamy loads. Dean didn’t plan on taking it further than that, okay? He didn’t. He just couldn’t have known that, one day, Sam would see him walk into a stall, curious as to why Dean spend so much damn time on the toilet, even when they were stopping at places like this together. He walked into the stall next to his brother’s, only to be offered a blowjob a few seconds later.  
  
Dean, clueless on the other side, had never been presented with a dick that beautiful. It was long, had smooth skin and a long foreskin he could suckle on. Even then, the cock smelled; whoever it belonged to had obviously been driving for a while that day, and Dean was in heaven. He licked under the dick’s foreskin, cleaning up all the ridges, before pulling it back and getting to suck for real. The thing was so long, it made Dean choke once or twice - which was a hard thing to accomplish these days.  
  
It only took a few minutes before Dean was drinking down a huge load of cum, noticing the breathy moans on the other side of the wall - a voice he recognized, a voice that scared him more than any other would.   
  
All that fear vanished though, as soon as Sam told Dean - using his name - to stand up so they could switch.  
  
After they left, there was no use in pretending either of them didn’t realize what they’d just done. Dean felt ashamed, but only until Sam smiled at him apologetically. They jerked each other off one more time on the ride, and things just went on from there.  
  
No more truck stop gloryholes for Dean. At least not on his own…he and Sam made it a tradition to share a cock or four once in a while though, when they had the chance and felt the need.


	31. Sterek/Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How to you feel about Derek wearing panties? Derek getting eaten out while wearing some slutty thong, the panties not even needing to be pulled aside to get at Derek’s hairy pouty hole. The flimsy lacy material barely holding Derek’s hard cock in, and his precum has soaked through the fabric so completely, he’s dripping wet_

 

They didn’t really do this often, but once in a while, there just was this special itch that needed scratching. For all the sweat and musk and filth that Stiles loved, there was just something about seeing another man in a pretty, pink panty that got him off once in a while.  
  
Derek was wearing one of the few pairs they had now purchased; lacy and thin, doing nothing to hide the giant erection hanging between his legs while he was sprawled out on all fours, ass pushed back and presented to Stiles.  
  
This was maybe the best part of it all; Stiles got to eat Derek out, kiss and lick his sensitive hole while the wolf pressed back against his lover’s tongue, hole fluttering whenever Stiles pulled back to watch it. There was just something about the dichotomy of seeing Derek in this beautiful fabric, and tasting the sweat and tanginess on the skin around his hole - and Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. At some point, he even reached out with one of his hands, slowly rubbing over Derek’s clothed cock, making him dribble more and more precum.  
  
By the time Stiles had cleaned Derek’s hole up completely, matted the hair growing in his crack not only with sweat, but spit as well, Derek was leaking like a fountain. The panties barely held any of it in; there was a growing, dark spot in the front, but most of the clear liquid was dripping down onto the bed, making Stiles groan as he pushed his own cock inside Derek’s loosened hole.  
  
Derek was the first to come - as always - moaning helplessly as Stiles continued to rut into him, his balls starting to slap against Derek’s cheeks.   
The cum pushed against the lacy fabric, a stark white against their pink as it began to dribble down as well, and over Stiles’ hand, with which he was still rubbing Derek’s clothed erection.  
  
As he smeared the cum all over Derek’s panties, Stiles came as well, making even more of a mess of Derek’s already impressively sloppy hole with his load.  
  
They’d keep those panties nice and filthy, at least for a day or two, so they could jerk off together while sucking and sniffing them. Perhaps they ought to add a few jockstraps to their collection as well…


	32. Stiles, Scott, Liam/Farts/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Farting contest? Stiles at the end of the bed two of the guys of your choice on their hands and knees- sweaty feet crossed, asses on display, first test is on scent and appearance alone, next rounds are on farts. Who’s are the worst? ((Best ;3))_

 

Stiles got around. The pack knew that much – and he did rightfully so. Everyone knew Stiles had a skilled tongue - not only when it came to talking - and was a little cock slut at heart. So when a little argument broke out between Scott and Liam, as to who’d get to share their Friday night with Stiles, the only reasonable solution (Stiles’ words, not theirs), was obvious.  
  
Friday afternoon, with the Sheriff out for the night, Stiles had invited both of the boys over, to which they agreed enthusiastically, both of them thinking they had this in the bag. None of them wasted much time, and before long, both Scott and Liam were on their hands and knees, presenting their pretty holes and feet to Stiles, who was sitting behind them, eyeing both of them with pursed lips.

He took turns, considering both of them individually at first. Up close and personal, Liam’s hole was nice to look at – to say the least. A nice ring of bushy hair surrounding a pink pucker that winked at Stiles whenever he breathed or sniffed against it. The smell on the other hand wasn’t as intense as Stiles had hoped; besides the typical tang of teenage sweat, there was barely anything there.   
Liam’s feet on the other hand – no pun intended – were a different story. They were big, not huge, but a solid size 11 or 12, and they stunk to high heavens. That’s what wearing worn out shoes without socks all day will do to ya. Stiles couldn’t help but trail his index finger over one of Liam’s soles and in between his toes, then suck the sour taste from his finger afterwards. At that point, Liam figured he’d already won.  
  
Stiles was a pretty fair judge though, and he wouldn’t give this to Liam without even considering Scott first. Speaking of which; Scott’s feet did not compare to Liam’s. They were pretty, they smelled, they’d probably taste great as well, but Stiles preferred the other boy’s. Scott’s hole, however…that was something else. Unlike Liam’s, it didn’t just smell like sweat, but it seemed to permanently be permeating the foul scent of gas as well, as if Scott was constantly leaking a little of it, if only just to tease Stiles. It was rancid, darker than Liam’s, just like the hair surrounding it, which also seemed to be a little denser and thicker.  
  
Humming thoughtfully, Stiles gave the first round to Scott, but not without saying how close of a call it had been.  
Needless to say, Scott was grinning when he looked over at Liam, who stared back at him with an annoyed frown. But Liam still had a little surprise up his sleeve – or, well, ass.  
  
The second round was a farting contest, and Scott, knowing how much he annoyed his Mom whenever he farted, how everyone always turned their heads and grimaced after he let one rip, thought he had this one in the bag. And yeah, when Stiles moved closer towards his hole again, he was indeed greeted with a hot burst of air, smelling absolutely rotten. Stiles remained in that position, with his nose buried in between Scott’s cheeks, letting a few more farts rip against his nose.  
  
Scott’s grin only widened when Liam started to pull at Stiles’ arm impatiently. He would not be defeated so easily.   
  
Reluctantly, Stiles pulled away, taking a deep breath to try and cleanse his palate, but only managing to inhale more of that foul gas which had previously leaked out of Scott’s hole in a constant stream, and now intense bubbles which filled the small room. This was gonna be a hard one to top, but Liam was confident.  
  
As it turns out; rightfully so. Stiles lowered his head slowly, approaching Liam’s hole with a curious expression, only to be hit full-force only a second or so later, with the most vile, foul-reeking fart he had ever smelled. Any other person would’ve probably been gagging from up this close, even Scott turned his head, eyes wide open in shock. And Liam just smirked at him, looking way too smug for anyone’s good. He had eaten junkfood for the past few days, had prepared himself in every way possible for this, because he knew; his farts were bad. Really bad. Just how Stiles liked them.  
  
And he did, he really did. As much as he loved his best friend, Stiles couldn’t deny that this round went to Liam, hands down, no doubt in his mind. In fact, without as much as saying another word, Stiles had opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out to tease at Liam’s hole, urging, begging for more of that smell. Seconds later, he was rewarded, another burst of hot air blasting onto Stiles tongue, making him moan and burry his tongue even deeper in Liam.  
  
Scott had lost, fair and square, he could admit to that. However, he found that that wasn’t such a bad thing after all – not when Stiles and Liam let him stay around. Liam had still won, so he was the one getting worshipped that night – just by two, instead of one person.  
  
Scott was licking Liam’s sour toes, making a mess of them as he drooled down the boy’s sole, while Stiles alternated between getting back at Liam’s hole to lick and suck more gas out of him, and swirling his tongue around Liam’s thick erection and angry-red, exposed cock head.   
Once Liam was close, both Scott and Stiles crawled up and stuck their tongues out to catch some of that musky load on them, while each using their index finger to fuck into Liam’s loose, filthy hole, pressing into his prostate and occasionally coaxing even more foul air out of there.  
  
Liam shot enough cum to paint both Stiles’ and Scott’s face with it. They didn’t even need to think before starting to clean it off the other’s face, with Liam joining in eventually, once he had at least partially regained his senses. None of the boys went unsatisfied that night, as Liam oh so graciously agreed to help Stiles clean his runner-up too.


	33. Thiam/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Liam/Theo and farting?_

 

Scott thought he was being the absolute greatest Alpha that had ever lived when he thought of this; instead of letting Liam and Theo yell at each other at pack meetings over the smallest things they disagreed on, he locked them in a room together, telling them they were only allowed to get out once they made up.  
  
Which brings us to this; the two of them in a tiny room, sitting across from each other, both growling quietly and frowning deeply - because obviously, it wasn’t their own fault that Scott locked them away.  
  
The tense silence was broken when Theo’s gut made a weird bubbling sound. He knew what that meant, but he refused to be embarrassed like this in front of Liam, under any circumstances. He shifted his hips a little, trying to distract from the sound his hole was about to make, which seemed to work for the most part. Liam did draw his eyebrows together for a moment, but didn’t comment, so Theo figured he’d be fine.  
  
What he hadn’t expected was the smell. And looking back now, he absolutely should have. Small space, greasy food earlier that day? Not a good combo. And Theo was reminded of that only a few seconds after he let his fart rip. He could smell it already, foul and heavy in the air - no way Liam hadn’t noticed as well.  
  
Yeah…he definitely had. Theo could pinpoint the moment Liam got a first noseful of that rancid scent. His nostrils flared, and his eyes flashed for just a second, his growling growing a little louder. In his mind, Theo was already preparing to be pounced on by Liam any moment now, because honestly, that’s probably what he would’ve done in that situation.  
  
Needless to say, Theo was more than a little surprised when, instead of claws and fangs, he was met with Liam’s head pressed against his taint, ripping and shredding through his pants in record time - so fast, in fact, that he couldn’t even react. Moments later, Theo was sitting there, his underwear half pulled down, Liam nosing at the space between the floor and his hole, while holding his legs down.  
  
When Scott returned to let them out a little later, he was not as surprised as he probably should’ve been when he found Liam with his tongue buried deep in Theo’s hole, letting the boy above him release his farts right on his tongue, while Theo jerked his cock to an impressive orgasm that painted Liam’s body and the ground beneath them in his cum.  
  
Scott’s methods as an Alpha were a little weird at times, but obviously, they worked out in the end.


	34. Sterek/Panties/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _More Derek in panties Please! Or Derek in lacy stockings getting his ripe feet worshipped._

 

Somewhere since they started dating, Derek and Stiles had met a middle ground in many things, sex included. It was weird how they always seemed to find two completely different things and made them work together somehow - just like their personalities.  
  
Stiles had always told Derek he had great legs, and they looked even better when wrapped up in sheer, black stockings. Stiles couldn’t explain why, but something about seeing his boyfriend in them, wearing a flimsy pair of way too small panties as well, just got him going in the best way possible.  
  
While Derek groped his erection through his panties, Stiles got to work on his feet. Because, as pretty as Derek looked right now, his feet did still smell sour - just like they both loved them.   
  
Stiles was mouthing at them through Derek’s stockings, taking his heel or the ball of his foot into his mouth to suckle on, trying to get at the taste. Occasionally he’d press his nose into Derek’s toes, rubbing it from side to side, just to spread that fantastic odor all over his face.   
Derek watched with a smile, knowing that everyone, not only the wolves in their pack, would be able to smell him on Stiles, would know that the boy belonged to him, and him alone. The thought of that always settled Derek, made him feel whole.  
  
In the meantime, Stiles had pulled Derek’s stockings off and pulled his feet together to form a tunnel, which he could push his cock into, while watching Derek jerk his own erection slowly as he moved his feet in sync with Stiles’ thrusts. As time went on, Stiles movements became faster, the scent wafting up from Derek’s feet mixing with the smell of his precum, forming a cocktail so right, it had Stiles shooting his load all over the tops of Derek’s toes, feet, and even onto his shins.  
  
Having calmed down from the aftershocks of his orgasm, which rippled through Stiles like a constant shiver, he pulled Derek’s feet back up to lick clean, the taste of his slightly bitter cum now mixing with that on Derek’s skin. The act of content and submission finally made Derek shoot as well, his load gushing out from underneath his panties, painting a stark white contrast against the intricate design of them.


	35. Stiles/Orgy/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles cleaning the sweaty assholes, balls, and foreskins of the lacrosse team after practice. Just loving the musk and funk and farts, and happily volunteering to give their lower halves a tongue bath._

 

Thank god Coach already went home, because if he saw what his team was getting up to these days after practice, he’d probably get them all kicked off the team - or proabbly even the school.  
  
At this point, no one really remembered how it all started, but no one was complaining. Not even Jackson, and that had to count for something…  
  
Stiles, ever the teamplayer, had, at some point, started to take care of his teammates after games or practice in the best way any of them could imagine:  
  
He licked Scott’s dusky hole, where most of his sweat had collected, matting the already damp hair surrounding it even more with his spit. Once he was done there, sometimes being rewarded with a wet-sounding, loud fart, blasted right onto his tongue, he only left his teasing index finger behind to stroke over Scott’s hole, penetrate him just a little bit and get him completely riled up.  
  
In the meantime, Stiles used his free hand to fondle Jackson’s balls, licking up the shaft of his dick and slowly wiggling his tongue under his foreskin, licking up all the sweat and piss that had gathered underneath it, humming happily when, in his excitement, Jackson couldn’t help but release a short, warm stream of piss, right into Stiles’ eager mouth, the bitter taste just right on his tongue.  
  
The other guys - Liam and Theo included - were standing around the three of them, waiting for their turn, groping each other’s cocks and asses, letting out foul gas once in a while, making Stiles mewl and continue on with his work even more eagerly and faster so he could get to those smelly holes next.  
  
Who’d have thought that friendly orgies like this would help build teamspirit like they did?


	36. Liam, Theo, Scott/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Maybe something like Liam and Theo arguing about who has the smelliest feet and tastiest feet and Scott gets dragged in and has to judge? Love you work btw!_

 

Scott honestly didn’t know why those two kept arguing about the tiniest things. It didn’t make any sense to him - at this point, he suspected that they just got a kick out of it, needed it in their daily lives, like food and water, to survive.  
  
Whatever the case, if he got something like this out of their arguments, Scott wasn’t really complaining. Say what you want, but having to compare the stink and taste of Theo’s and Liam’s feet was something Scott would gladly participate in on a regular basis.  
  
The thing is, even then, Sittin gon a couch, next to each other, they kept arguing, kept pushing at each other. Since Scott had started with Liam’s feet, wasting barely any time sniffing those tacky soles, before dragging his tongue along as well, Theo got impatient, tried to kick Liam’s foot away to let Scott get at his. And Liam just pushed back, annoyed with how childish Theo was acting and not willing to let Scott get to the other one’s feet yet.  
  
The moment one of their clawed feet almost gashed Scott’s cheek was when the Alpha finally had enough. He flashed his eyes and roared, both of the boys immediately stopping what they’d been doing to stare back at him with wide eyes, looking like kicked puppies all of a sudden - and Scott just wasn’t the person to stay mad at something like this.  
  
He pulled and crossed one of Liam’s legs over Theo’s so he could get at one of each of their feet. He pressed his face in between the both of them, being hit by their distinctively different, yet equally intoxicating scents at once.  
Shortly after he started bathing both of their feet with his tongue, Scott ordered his Betas to start taking care of the other’s erection while he continued with his work, both Liam and Theo eagerly complying soon after, pulling their smelly dicks out and letting the other spit on it, then stroke it.  
  
When Scott pulled both their big toes into his mouth, slobbering all over them and hollowing his cheeks around them with a broken-off moan, they both came at the same time, eyes flashing, accompanied by filthy groaning and moaning as they milked each other for all they were worth.  
  
Deciding to teach them both a little lesson, Scott made the two switch places with him, each having to worship one of his own sour feet, declaring that none of them had won this argument; he was the Alpha after all, and his feet were even worse than theirs.


	37. Wincest/Face Sitting/Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _For a story idea how about something with young Sam and Dean. Kinda like the bet one you had where Dean had to lick Sam but this time Sam is the loser and has to do whatever Dean says. Dean spends the day sitting on Sams face releasing tons of awful gas and jerking off, and Sam is gagged with a sock or some underwear._

 

Honestly, Sam should’ve been expecting this to turn out the way it did. Dean had a fucked up sense of humor sometimes, and at first, this punishment seemed like one of his terrible jokes at first…turns out, it wasn’t meant as one.  
  
No, instead, Sam ended up lying on his back, Dean’s worn out, dirty sock stuffed into his mouth, tasting sour, just like his feet smelled. Dean was seated on top of him, ass pushed against Sam’s face to reveal his pink pucker, surrounded by a thick bush of hair in the crack. It was only from the wet, squelching sounds he could hear that Sam knew what his brother was currently doing.  
  
Stupid…he would never agree to a bet like this ever again, not when it allowed Dean to do as he pleased for a whole day. That’s what Sam tried to tell himself; he tried to talk himself out of liking what was happening, because he was screwed up enough already, did he really need to be into this as well?  
  
Sam’s resolve lasted until Dean’s hole opened up to blast a puff of hot, foul smelling gas right onto his face for the first time, Sam’s cock twitching to hardness in his pants almost immediately. From that moment on, the younger one was gone, sniffing and pushing his nose into his brother’s hole, eagerly awaiting each following fart, moaning whenever he was rewarded with one.  
  
A bit later, Sam could hear Dean pant slightly, before he felt a wet, warm sputtering of liquid all over his stomach, realizing that Dean had just come all over him. Sam’s cock gave another appreicative twitch at that thought, and was rewarded right thereafter, by Dean unzipping his little brother’s pants and pulling his cock out.  
He jerked Sam off, using his own cum as lube, making the younger one shoot over his body and add to the mess, only to scoop all of that musky, salty liquid up moments later, and let Sam suck it right from his fingers.


	38. Wincest/Dutch Oven/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Young sam giving Dean a blowjob while dean makes a dutch oven so all Sam can smell is musk and rank farts. Maybe afterwords Dean realises he really needs to piss and does it down Sams throat_

 

Sam had always wanted to be a good boy for his brother. They had it hard enough with their mother not being around and their father spiraling out of control, so Sam tried to not be another burden to Dean. He did everything he could to please and help his older brother out, whenever possible. At some point in their lives, this had grown past simple things like doing laundry, or cleaning up a room they’d be leaving behind forever. No, these days, things between them were more intimate.  
  
So it was no surprise to find Sam in Dean’s bed, under his blanket, and between the older one’s legs, while Dean was leaning back against the headboard, sighing happily because he had had a damn long day, and just wanted to relax a little, wanted Sam to calm down as well, and this always worked to get them both what they needed.  
  
Below his waist, Dean was completely nude, wearing nothing to contain the stink of his feet, the smell of his dirty cock and balls, and the gas that was occasionally leaking from his hole.  
  
While Sam went to work on Dean’s erection, starting by pulling his foreskin down to lick the head of his cock clean from any leftover drops of whatever it was Dean had forgotten to shake out after his last visit to the toilet. Sam didn’t mind any of it - loved it, in fact - as long as he could be sure that Dean wasn’t getting it somewhere else. They were exclusive, had talked about it, and Sam was glad to find that Dean could actually change his usually predatory ways for him.   
  
While Dean occasionally let out rippling farts, adding to the stench trapped beneath his blanket, Sam moaned and increased his efforts on his brother’s leaking length. Sam’s tongue had become a skillful tool he used to glide over Dean’s flesh, make it wet and sloppy, then push his lips around to suck clean again and again. He had learned from the best, after all.  
  
With Sam rubbing up and down Dean’s thighs, occasionally letting his finger play with Dean’s fluttering hole, then drawing it back to sniff, Dean came. He heaved a sigh, arched his back and lifted his hips up a little, almost impaling Sam on his dick. had the younger one not pulled back slightly.  
Dean’s cum tasted like musk and salt, a little like the sweat Sam could smell in all the creases of his brother’s body - the most delicious thing he could imagine.  
  
Sam knew his brother well enough, so when he finally sat back down, still panting from his release, the yougner one knew he wasn’t quite done yet. Otherwise, Dean would’ve already pulled him up again, released some of that rancid gas that had collected underneath the blanket, and sucked or jerked Sam off as well. That wasn’t, however, the case.  
  
So, Sam continued to suckle on Dean’s cock, humming inthe back of his throat after swallowing the thick load he had just received, letting his brother know it was okay to go on. And that was all the confirmation Dean needed before pissing down Sam’s throat without inhibition, the hot stream of liquid almost as good as Dean’s cum on Sam’s tongue.  
  
Only after he had emptied his bladder completely did Dean pull Sam upwards, pressing their lips together, just so he could get a little taste of himself as well.  
  
“Your turn, baby boy.”


	39. Malec/Feet/Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _So I still haven’t gotten around to watching the show- but imagine Magnus putting some kind of charm or spell on Alec that makes him fucking /stink/? Like, radiation zone do not come within ten feet unless you wanna smell pure ass and feet and uncut cock?_

 

This might’ve just been the most embarrassing thing Alec has ever went through; and that was saying a lot, considering he grew up with Jace and Izzy as siblings. He walked into the institute that morning, still sleepy, barely awake enough to take notice of his surroundings. He never was a morning person – turns out, that was gonna bite him in the ass today, because he didn’t even notice the weird looks he was getting.  
  
It took him an hour to figure out what was going on…well, an hour and a well-meant comment from Izzy, telling him that, if he didn’t get out of the building in the next couple of seconds, she’d drag him out of there. When Alec asked why, and what was even going on, his sister just shook her head and punched his shoulder, saying “You seriously haven’t noticed? You reek Alec!”

When he turned his head then, taking a careful sniff of his pits, Alec noticed that, yeah, he did smell a little. Not any more than usual though, at least he didn’t think so. By Izzy’s dramatic expression and the way most of the people around him seemed to be avoiding him though, Alec figured that something must’ve been wrong. Nodding, he grabbed his jacket and left the building, barely missing how his sister took a deep breath once he was gone, and even other people around seemed to be breathing more easily.

  
Now that he was a little more aware of his surroundings, Alec did notice that, on his way back to Magnus’ apartment, people seemed to actively be avoiding getting close to him. A few children even called out, asking their parents about a gross smell. Some adults just looked at him like he was some weird freak of nature. It didn’t take much to put the pieces together.  
  
“You did this to me,” Alec said, pointing an accusing finger towards his boyfriend the second he walked in through the doors of Magnus’ apartment. There wasn’t much fire behind his words; it wasn’t like he was angry, more so embarrassed.  
  
Magnus on the other hand, seemed completely relaxed, smiling lazily as he looked up from the magazine he’d been reading. “I did. Thought you might need a day off…you’ve been working too much lately,” he explained simply, looking Alec over once and sniffing the air lightly, making Alec blush a little and cross his arms in front of his chest.  
  
“Whatever you did, reverse it. I can’t go out like this, I’m honestly surprised you aren’t bothered by this,” Alec muttered, trying his best to look pissed off, but failing miserably when Magnus chuckled softly.  
“Just a tiny little spell, nothing serious. People can just smell you more intensely, that’s it,” he shrugged, smile widening a little. “And I am not bothered at all. On the contrary, you smell positively delicious.”  
  
So much for looking angry and not blushing. Alec could feel his face heating up at the comment, and thinking back now, he should’ve definitely taken the time to get cleaned up this morning; he hadn’t showered, hadn’t even bothered to change out of the clothes he had brought to Magnus’ place…he could already smell himself when he turned his head, he couldn’t imagine how bad it must’ve been for the people around him…well – judging by the looks he’d been receiving and how everyone had seemed to try and avoid him, it couldn’t have been pleasant at all.  
  
“Magnus, I’m serious. Make this stop,” Alec mumbled, sighing and closing his eyes. As much as he appreciated Magnus’ concern, the warlock might’ve been going about actually helping out in the wrong way.  
“Not possible, sorry darling. This isn’t a spell I can just reverse, it’s a little…different,” Magnus hummed, finally putting his magazine aside and standing up.  
  
Alec’s mouth dropped open as he stared back at his boyfriend incredulously. He couldn’t even reverse this? “So what, I’m supposed to walk around like this forever?”  
Magnus shook his head lightly, walking closer towards Alec, grabbing his hand, then leaning over to place a soft kiss on his neck. “Of course not darling. There’s a way to get rid of the spell,” he laughed softly, dragging his nose up Alec’s neck, sniffing lightly, then finally meeting his lips in a short kiss. “Come on, I’ll show you.”  
  
Alec followed reluctantly, realizing that he really didn’t have any other option than to trust that Magnus knew what he was doing, and that he wasn’t lying. He was eventually pushed down onto the couch, with Magnus still hovering in front of him. The warlock slowly began pulling Alec’s jacket, then his shirt off.  
  
“Uhm…what exactly are doing?” Alec asked, frowning slightly, but letting Magnus continue. Once his shirt was gone, thrown to the side and forgotten along with his jacket, Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec’s for a moment, before lifting one of the younger one’s arms. Alec immediately turned red, figuring that, if the spell really worked like Magnus said it did, he must’ve been smelling horrible like this, even worse when his pit was revealed like this. Before he could comment, however, Magnus was leaning over towards his arm, and nosing at it.  
  
“It’s quite simple. Imagine it like having to clean the spell off your skin,” Magnus hummed, and before Alec could question what that was supposed to mean, he felt a hot, wet muscle teasing at the sweaty hair in his armpit. That wasn’t exactly how Alec imagined this would go.  
  
“Magnus, what…what-,” he stuttered, breath hitching a little as Magnus continued to lick at his sensitive, sweaty skin tirelessly. With a chuckle, and one last chaste kiss, Magnus finally pulled away to get to Alec’s other pit, but not before sighing heavily. “I will miss that smell,” he hummed, before lifting Alec’s other arm as well to start the exact same treatment as before, though he first took his time to sniff along those dark, damp hairs for a few moments.  
  
Alec was more than a little overwhelmed with the situation. Not that he didn’t like what was going on – because, honestly, he liked pretty much everything Magnus did – but Alec absolutely hadn’t expected Magnus, of all people, to like how he smelled when he skipped a shower. Still, the way Magnus nosed at his pit and licked it more and more eagerly left little room for interpretation. And Alec was certainly not about to deny something Magnus obviously took pleasure from, especially considering that he himself didn’t mind what was happening so much…in fact, it felt pretty nice.  
  
Eventually, Magnus moved from Alec’s pits, pulling back to take a look at Alec’s flushed, almost insecure expression – as if he wasn’t sure how to ask for Magnus to continue. Luckily, he didn’t have to.  
Magnus trailed kisses down Alec’s chest, letting his hands roam down Alec’s long legs, and finally grabbing one of his feet, pulling his sock off and placing the foot in front of his own chest.  
  
Alec’s eyes widened a little when he saw Magnus beginning to handle his feet. He knew they must’ve smelled pretty bad, especially with the whole enhancement spell. But this…this was something he might’ve had an interest in, even before all this – he just hadn’t known how to address it.  
  
Magnus, unlike his boyfriend, seemed more than comfortable, more than aware of the fact that Alec was actually enjoying himself. Spurred on by that thought, Magnus pulled the foot in his hands up to his face, dragging it along his cheek, moaning quietly, then finally letting his tongue dart out from between his lips to slide around each individual toe, and through the sensitive spaces in between, where most of the tangy taste and sour smell of them seemed to origin from.  
  
At this point, Alec was a panting mess. His dick was hard in his too tight pants, even beginning to tent his crotch visibly as Magnus continued his ministrations. With each careful flick of Magnus’ tongue, with each soft kiss to the pads of Alec’s toes, with each moan that vibrated from Magnus’ mouth through Alec’s leg, Alec’s dick twitched, desperate to be set free of its confines. That wasn’t going to happen yet though, because, after swiping his tongue over the sole of Alec’s foot in broad strokes, bathing it completely, Magnus set it down carefully and switched to the other foot, starting yet again by pulling the sock off, this time sniffing it appreciatively before getting to work on Alec’s long, smelly toes.  
  
“Mag-Magnus…please. This is…can I just-?” Alec mumbled senselessly, hips bucking, chest feeling too hot, the pleasant but slightly tickling sensation at his toes feeling too intense, too right for his body to remain in its position all of a sudden. He couldn’t even put his thoughts into proper words – not that that was ever easy for him in the first place. Fortunately, as it often was the case, Magnus understood perfectly well what Alec’s body was trying to tell him.  
  
“Don’t worry darling, I won’t tease you much longer,” Magnus hummed, deciding to relent at least a little and help Alec pull his pants and underwear off. At that point, Alec was hoping he’d finally get to release some of the pressure that had been building up ever since Magnus started this treatment, but unfortunately – or fortunately? – that wasn’t the immediate case.   
  
Instead, Magnus pushed Alec’s legs up, telling him to hold them in that position with his hands. Once he was happy with Alec’s new position, Magnus lowered his head in between Alec’s cheeks, barely wasting any time before he began to lick at his crack, push his nose into it, and groaning sinfully. Alec could do nothing but wiggle his hips a little and flex his damp toes against the cold air.  
  
Now, if Alec’s cock hadn’t been leaking and twitching desperately before, now it definitely was. And Magnus took notice of that as well, once he had stopped with the licking for a few seconds to really enjoy the taste of Alec’s salty sweat and musk coating his tongue. He smirked a little, having just figured out exactly how he was going to continue this little adventure.  
  
While Alec was still spreading his legs and holding them up, Magnus left his hole, leaving only a finger behind to stroke through the matted hair growing down there and tease around his rim. His mouth, however, was back on Alec’s feet, his big toe, to be specific. Magnus started sucking on it more eagerly, nibbling at its pad, then flicking his tongue against it in rapid motions, and honestly, with the treatment he was receiving, who could’ve blamed Alec for what happened next?  
  
Without even being touched, his cock twitched to an impressive climax, shooting ropes of thick, musky cum all over his chest to stick in the hair growing there. Alec was cursing and flailing, while Magnus simply continued to suckle on his toe, watching with delight as his boyfriend fell apart beneath him.  
  
Alec didn’t quite remember how it all happened, or how long it took, but the next thing he knew was Magnus had, at some point, gotten rid of his clothing – probably just with a flick of his fingers – and was sitting in between his now lowered legs.   
“Oh look at that darling, you’ve made quite the mess,” Magnus laughed as he stroked the finger he had previously used to tease Alec’s hole through the load on his stomach, sucking off the mixed taste of his crack and cum afterwards.   
“Mhh…I’ll have to clean that up as well. And I haven’t even gotten started on your cock yet.”  
  
Alec just groaned, his mind too far gone to formulate any coherent sentence as Magnus used his feet around his own dick as a tunnel to fuck into. While Magnus’ hips started pumping more and more eagerly, he leaned over, mouthing and licking at Alec’s load, sucking it all up and swallowing it like it was the greatest delicacy he’d ever taste – which was saying a lot, considering how much of the world Magnus had seen and how long he’d lived in it.  
  
Eventually, Magnus reached Alec’s dick and started to lick and suck it as well, cleaning the last drops of cum away, before swallowing the whole length eagerly, his head bopping up and down in rapid motions.  
With Alec shooting the second load of the day down his throat, Magnus came as well, painting the fine hairs growing on top of Alec’s feet and toes, as well as some of his leg in cum.  
  
After they both got cleaned yet again, they settled on the couch, Alec having wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. With a quick snap of his fingers, Magnus seemed to unleash a little of his magic, though to seemingly no immediate effect. At Alec’s questioning of what he’d been doing, Magnus just chuckled, telling him that that should’ve actually gotten rid of the spell he’d cast on him earlier that day.


	40. Wincest x Reader/Feet/Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Sam and dean X reader, where they borrow your services for the evening and you worship their feet and suck their cocks_

 

Another night, another dingy motel room. If you weren’t enjoying what you did as much, you’d have stopped by now…the fact that you haven’t stands testament for that.  
  
Tonight was a little different though; two guys apparently, with some special wishes. You’ve talked about it - nothing new, nothing you haven’t done before. It doesn’t matter whether you enjoy it or not, all you want out of this is their money.  
  
You arrive at the address they gave you, straightening yourself up as you knock, casually putting your hands in the pockets of your jeans, trying to look casual. That usually helps the guys you work for feel more relaxed, and that’s exactly how you want them to feel.

A man opens the door, smirks at you as soon as he sees you. He’s attractive, you note - very much so. Perhaps you’ve gotten lucky tonight. It’s not your job to judge anyone else’s looks, but them being at least somewhat pleasant to look at makes things a lot easier for you.

  
The man calls steps aside to let you in, calls out, “Sammy, he’s here.” You recognize the voice as the person who called you; a stranger named Dean. For a moment you fear that this Sammy is a child - why else would he call someone by that nickname? You’re more than elated, however, to find that Sammy is, in fact, a grown man, even taller than Dean, and at least as good looking, though there’s a certain shyness to his eyes that you didn’t find in Dean’s. Tonight, you’ve gotten very lucky indeed.  
  
They don’t waste much time after this, which you appreciate. No need for awkward conversation when all three of you know why you’re here. They get seated on the old, crusty leather couch, both of them taking their boots off. You kneel between them, hands stroking up their legs, trying to ease them into things.  
Dean’s the one who seems to be getting impatient first, so you decide to start with him.  
  
You pull one of his socks of, sniffing it experimentarily, and moan. Guys always appreciate when you do that, though it’s usually fake…not this time though. Those two don’t need to know, but you like this, you like what you’re doing to them right now, and you don’t get to do it a lot, so you try to enjoy it too.   
  
The sock smells sour and dirty, like it’s been worn for a few days. When you lift Dean’s foot to drag your nose along his toes, placing a kiss on the ball of his foot, you notice that he tastes just as good as he smells, so without further ado, you start kissing and licking his toes, spreading the taste of them on your tongue, while Dean gropes his crotch, grins, and tells Sammy how amazing that feels.  
  
As you suck Dean’s big toe into your mouth, while undressing his second foot as well, your gaze flickers between the two men. Dean’s eyes are closed in bliss, but Sammy’s looking at you wide-eyed, mouth slightly open. He seems to be a little overwhelmed, so you try to smile around your mouthful, make him feel more relaxed. He smiles back at you, and your heart seems to melt a little…he seems so innocent.  
  
After you’ve soaked Dean’s second foot as well, your tongue swiping over the entire length in broad strokes, flickering in between his toes while your lips occasionally wrap around them to suckle and kiss, you slide over towards Sammy. He’s still looking at you that way, and Dean seems to have noticed as well. He smirks, looking a little predatory as he lets his hand trail over the other one’s thigh. “He’s good, you’ll enjoy yourself,” Dean tells Sammy, and you can’t help but grin at the compliment as you pull Sammy’s socks off as well, slowly and teasingly.  
  
His feet are larger then Dean’s, though  just as pretty. They smell even more intense than Dean’s and you can’t help but grope your own crotch once or twice as you begin to lick at them, the tang feeling so, so right. By the time you start hollowing your cheeks around both of Sammy’s big toes, he’s panting, his mouth still hanging open, and you feel like he might start drooling any second. You hum as you pull off his toes, massaging one of his feet softly, before pulling all of his toes into your mouth at once, moaning sinfully, making Sammy’s hips buck.   
  
Soon enough, both Dean and Sammy have lost their pants and underwear. They’re stroking their pretty, hard cocks, almost in sync. For a moment, you wonder how these two know each other, whether they’re in a relationship, whether they’ve just met, whether they’re old friends. It doesn’t matter much, but you wonder nonetheless.  
  
You start with Dean again, swatting his hand away and smirking up at him as you take his thick uncut cock into your hand. He seems to appreciate that, crosses his arms behind his head and stares down at you with a grin. A grin that widens as you pull his foreskin back, swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, then pull the skin back up, trapping your tongue underneath it.  
  
His cock smells too, like it hasn’t been washed in a while. Not in a bad way; you enjoy it, really - the taste is good too. Salty, slightly bitter in the folds of his foreskin, but pleasant.   
You finally begin to suck on his cock, moving your head up and down, slowly at first, but faster with each thrust. Soon enough, you have the entire length of it down your throat, your nose buried in the musky bush of hair growing above it, and you inhale deeply, moaning at the scent and twisting your head a little as you pull off.   
  
Dean’s hips are bucking into the hot cheeks of your mouth, making the corners of your lips froth with spit and his precum. The only warning you receive is a moaned out ‘Fuck’ before he cums in your mouth, hot and heavy, and thick. Dean’s bitter cum coats your mouth in the best way possible, and you swallow eagerly. You’d like to keep sucking, even after he’s finished, when he’s just smiling lazily, spasming whenever you flick your tongue over the head of his dick again, but you have another guy waiting for you.  
  
Sammy’s been watching you with wide eyes, and when you make it to his cock, he’s already drooling precum. You grin up at him, which he reciprocates, though it quickly falters when you kiss the tip of his cock. Instead, his head’s falling back in a silent groan now.  
  
Sammy’s dick is longer than Dean’s, not quite as thick, but just as pretty. And it smells, maybe even more so than Dean’s. You wonder for a moment what circumstances lead those two to this point, but you quickly throw that thought out of the window. Tht’s not what you’re here for, you’re not supposed to be wondering about them.  
  
You get to work just as eagerly and skillfully as before, tongue playing around Sammy’s cock, cheeks hollowed around it, spit dripping down it’s length. It’s harder to get this one down your throat completely, but with a little patience, you manage to do so, and as soon as you do, as soon as the head of Sammy’s cock his the back of your throat, he cums with a moan. Rope after rope of hot, white release shoots into your mouth, filling it to a point where you’re afraid it might start leaking out.  
  
You stroke Sammy through his orgasm, massage his balls while you do so. You haven’t been paying much attention, but you notice how Dean smiles down at you and reaches out to stroke his fingers through your hair. You don’t know why he does so, but he says, “Good job, thanks for making him feel good.” At this point, you suppose those two must’ve known each other before.  
  
You’re a little surprised when Dean looks over at Sammy, his brows drawing together a little, as if he’s in deep thought. Sammy doesn’t notice, and you don’t say a word, but eventually, Dean leans over and kisses him. Sammy’s reaction is a little weird, you think. He seems surprised, but pleasantly so - you don’t think those two have ever kissed, but you feel like they’ve both been waiting to do so. Maybe you were just the bridge they needed in order to cross over to each other. It doesn’t matter either way.  
  
After they’ve both finished, they seem to be sitting a little closer, Dean’s stroking Sammy’s thigh again, Sammy’s looking back at him like Dean’s just gifted him the moon. They tell you that the money’s on the kitchen table, and you take it on your way out.  
  
As you close the door behind you, you see Dean and Sammy kissing passionately, both stroking each other’s cock, and they’re now almost seated on top of each other. You can’t explain why, but you feel happy for them.


	41. Liam/Pack/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _how about liam enjoying being sat on? like derek, stiles scott you name it just taking a seat on him like hes a couch. letting off some gas bc they know he likes it?_

 

It all started out as a joke. Liam was taking up way too much space on the couch during pack meetings, and eventually they got fed up…they, meaning Theo. He’s the one who started it all.  
  
One day, while Liam was lounging around on the couch, scrolling through his phone, paying little mind to what was happening around him, Theo took a seat right on top of his stomach, pinning him down. Liam frowned immediately, looked up from his phone and was about to push Theo off and tell him to get lost, but before he managed to do so, Theo had leaned back against the couch, relaxed a little, and let out a loud, vibrating fart.  
  
Immediately after that, Theo smirked down at Liam, knowing he was grinding his gears, but that’s what this was all about. Little did he know what the situation would turn into. Liam didn’t scream or yell, didn’t even move. He just stayed in place, brows drawn together, and scented the air.  
  
You could pinpoint the exact moment the first whiff of the foul gas Theo had released hit Liam; the oy moaned, closed his eyes, and bucked his hips upwards, almost knocking Theo over. Only a few seconds later, Liam’s pants were tented by his chubby erection.  
  
After that incident, the pack made it into a regular thing. Liam would lie down on the couch while the boys all sat down on him, like he was a piece of furniture. Stiles, Scott, and even Jackson took turns, pressing Liam down and blasting hot puffs of air right on top of him, which never failed to get Liam hard and desperate.  
  
However, the only person who actually managed to get him off that way was Theo; his farts smelled worse than any of the other boy’s, they felt hot against Liam’s skin, and got him dry-humping the air until he eventually finished in his pants, whimpering miserably.  
  
These days, the pack showed a little more mercy, sharing their space on top of Liam, and using their combined stink to rile him up. When he got close, someone would lightly stroke his crotch, coo at him, tell him what a good boy he was being, and that was enough to make him shoot, hot and sticky in his underwear.


	42. Malec/Felching/Belly Bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _if ur taking prompts... can i pls have sub & bottom magnus/dom & top alec + cum play/cum kink, creampies, that kind of thing? i wouldn't mind a little inflation/belly kink too_

 

You’d think that having a boyfriend who’s hundreds of years old, and experienced in every imaginable way when it comes to sex is intimidating. And at first, it certainly was for Alec. They stumbled and heaved their way through the first few nights they spent together. It was a bumpy road, but in the end, it was worth it. By now, Alec wouldn’t say he was an expert when it came to sex, but he sure learned a thing or two from Magnus.  
  
All that aside, maic certainly helped spice things up as well. Perks of having a warlock as a boyfriend; things never really got boring.  
One of Alec and Magnus’ favorite was a potency spell. They’d save it for weekends where they both knew they wouldn’t have to go out and could just indulge in each other in the privacy of their home.  
  
Magnus ended up splayed out on the bed, with Alec hovering over him, scratching his chest softly as he fucked into his hole. Alec smirked as he watched his boyfriend writhe in pleasure, doubled his speed, and made Magnus moan his name out loud.  
  
“That’s it…doing such a good job. Want me to come in you again, hm? ‘S that what you want?” Alec panted in between thrusts, making Magnus shiver and wrap his legs around his back, almost as if to beg for Alec to stay close.  
“Yes! Yes, do it. Again please,” Magnus eventually managed to respond, stroking over his stomach where one of Alec’s hands was placed as well. The potency spell sure did work…by now, Magnus was pretty sure he could feel his insides bulging with the amounts of cum Alec had released already. He wasn’t far behind himself, having covered his torso in his own loads numerous times by now.  
  
With a final push into Magnus’ wet hole, Alec came again, groaning as his eyes fell shut and his dick twitched a dozen times or so, shooting more of his hot release into Magnus.  
  
By now, Alec needed a little break; not because he was tired of cumming, but because he was simply out of breath. When he slipped out, making Magnus groan a little at the loss of contact, Alec draw out a burst of his cum as well. He smirked, rubbing his fingers through the messy trail, then scooping it back into Magnus.  
  
“Don’t spill it yet,” he ordered, before getting down on his knees so he could take a closer look at Magnus’ messy, damp crack and hole, surrounded by fucked out drops of cum.  
  
At Magnus’ sigh and whimper, Alec chuckled, pushing two fingers into the sloppy hole in front of him, swirling them around as he gathered some of his cum, pulled it out, then pushed it back in even deeper. It went on like that for a bit, Alec watching with stragne fascination as some of the creamy liquid spilled down Magnus’ crack and dribbled to the floor.  
  
By the time Alec got his mouth on Magnus’ hole, the warlock was coming all over himself once again, desperately pushing back against his boyfriend’s exploring tongue, pushing some more of the musky cream into Alec’s mouth, making him hum appreciatively.  
  
“I love you Mags,” Alec hummed as he stood up, lips, chin, and cheeks messy with cum and sweat. Magnus chuckled and looked back at him, licking his lips hungrily. “I love you too.”


	43. Petopher/Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about something with Chris? Being a hunter and all he knows the best way to attract an animal is liberally spreading their musk in an area and making mating calls. So he gets naked, sweaty, and smelly, leaves a trail of piss to follow, and starts loudly masturbating to get a local werewolf to show up. Who exactly falls for the "trap" is up to you._

 

Was this the safest way to go about his business? Certainly not. But it was efficient, and if he was being honest, Chris just enjoyed doing things this way - sue him. Skipping a few showers, peeing in a few spots in the forest, then setting himself up, leaning against a tree, completely naked, legs spread, his scent wafting up from every crevice; that’s how he liked to do this. And boy, was he successful with it.  
  
He barely had to wait for twenty minutes before he could hear some leaves rustling. Smirking, Chris paused stroking his cock - which he’d only done to amplify his scent and give the local wildlife something to listen to, of course. As soon as he did though, the rustling sound ceased, making him frown, and look around in confusion.  
  
The next thing Chris knew, was that he’d been knocked over. He huffed and tried to press the body that had suddenly landed on top of him away, but to no avail; whoever this person was, they were strong, unnaturally so.   
  
“Look at you, presenting yourself for me,” a voice suddenly said, and as soon as Chris turned his head to identify the source of it, he met electric blue eyes staring back at him, which decorated the face of a man who couldn’t have been too much younger than he was himself. “I know exactly why you came here,” the man hummed, before leaning down and dragging his nose along Chris’ neck, a possessive growl starting to sound from the creatures’ throat.  
  
Chris just smirked; not exactly how he’d imagined things to go this night, but he couldn’t say that he minded. “Oh yeah? Good, then don’t waste any more time,” he chuckled and as soon as he did, the man got started.  
  
Chris could barely do anything but moan and try to keep it together as the man - Peter, as he fleetingly introduced himself - started to lick and sniff every part of Chris’ sweaty body he could reach. The hair in his pits had been matted by a wet tongue in a matter of seconds, his nipples had been sucked and nibbled on, his neck had been decorated with marks.  
  
By the time Peter reached Chris’ cock, the hunter was dying to shoot his load - and at first, it seemed like that was exactly what was going to happen. Peter was sucking on the tip of his dick, trying desperately to get as much of the musky taste of unwashed cock and sweat as he could. His tongue massaged the piece of flesh skillfully, but only seconds before Chris could come, the moist heat of a warm mouth and heavy breathing had distanced itself from his dick.  
  
He was about to question what was going on, but before he could do so, Peter was on top of him again, their mouths suddenly attached. Chris groaned; he didn’t do kissing most of the time, but right now, he could taste the salt on Peter’s lips, could taste the gunk on the tip of his tongue, could taste himself mixed with Peter, and it made Chris moan obscenely as he pressed his hips upwards.  
  
Peter smirked as he continued to suckle and lick Chris’ tongue and lips sloppily. He aligned their cocks, wrapped his hand around both of them, and began jerking.   
They came almost simultaneously, Chris’ mouth going lazy against Peter’s, though the man continued the assault of his tongue tirelessly.   
  
As the mixed loads shot all over Chris’ torso began to cool and dry, he thought they were done for the night, but it seemed as if Peter had different plans. He reached down, pressing a finger against Chris’ hole, and smirked.   
  
“Oh no, this was just an appetizer. Now it’s time for the main course…”


	44. Wincest/Blowjob/First Time (Kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Dean and Sam didn't know they were into piss and musk and filth until they had to do a stakeout for a hunt. Being stuck in the car for days, no showers, lots of farts, watching each other piss in cups and bottles, introduces them to the lust of it. And soon they're too busy adding the musk of cum to it all to pay much attention to anything else._

 

It was supposed to be nothing but a standard hunt at first. Pretty rural area, so Dean and Sam would stick around near the dirt road for a while. They had brought everything they needed to survive for a while; food, water, toilet paper and so on. The only problem? They didn’t expect their sticking around to last quite as long as it turned out to do.  
  
At first, things were fine, great actually. They spent much of their time in the car, talking and listening to the same old tracks, then talking about those as well. All fine and dandy. But as the first, then the second day passed, things got a little more intense.  
  
Sam’s long hair started to look a little greasy and the crescent stains underneath Dean’s pits started growing day by day. By the time they reached their third night, neither of them even dared to thin kabout pulling their boots off.  
  
The scent of musk and sweat got heavier and heavier inside the tiny space the car provided. It seemed to be seeping into the leather - not even opening the doors for an hour or so seemed to lessen the stench growing inside. What was weird, however, was the fact that neither Sam nor Dean really seemed to mind.  
  
Of course, they’d never actually say anything about it, let alone tell the other, but Sam couldn’t help and inhale a little deeper whenever Dean raised his arms, and Dean started wondering how Sam’s toes might taste right now. By the time they stopped leaving the car altogether and instead pissed into some of their empty bottles, filling them with pungent, bitter piss, neither of them could really hide the constant erection trapped inside their crusty underwear.  
  
Neither of them knew who was first to break, neither of them really cared, but after three days out there, they pretty much turned into crazed animals. They sat in the back of the car, the space too small, especially for Sam and his stupidly long limbs, but that wasn’t an issue, not when they were touching each other anyway.  
  
At some point, they’d both taken off all their clothes, started sniffing the other, then followed licking and tasting. By the time Sam had buried his head in Dean’s pits and licked them clean, and Dean had at least gotten to suck on one of Sam’s big toes, the angle making it difficult for both of them, they were more than ready to pump their loads.  
  
Dean sucked the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth, and though he’d honestly never even considered something like that, let alone done it, the rubbing of his sloppy wet tongue and the way he cleaned up all the dirt, piss, precum, and cheese that had collected in all the ridges was enough to make Sam shoot in record time.  
  
He returned the favor right away though, lips barely brushing against Dean’s dick before he came, half of it sputtering all over his brother’s cheek and hair. Feeling like he’d not done enough, Sam continued to suckle and lick at Dean, the stimulation of his overly sensitive cock eventually causing the older one to dribble some piss which Sam gladly sucked and drank down as well.  
  
They spent another night in the car after that, the scent of cum just adding another layer of filth. They couldn’t till they got back to a proper room where they’d have enough space to try out all the things they started talking and thinking about at that point.


	45. Wincest/Farts/Felching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Young Sam and Dean where Sams tied up and gagged with some of Deans old nasty underwear, while Dean is riding his cock. When Sam cums Dean takes the underwear out, turns around, and has Sam clean out the cum from his ass while he farts and finishes himself off._

 

Of course, Dean always needed to feel as if he was the one in control. Even while he was being fucked by Sam, he had to be the one to treat his brother, to help him out, to take the lead.  
  
And Sam was all too glad to let Dean play this little game of his - how could he have complained when he not only got to suck on and sniff his brother’s worn out, dirty briefs, but also to fuck and finish in Dean’s hole?  
  
For all his bravado and alpha male act, Dean moaned and groaned like a whore while he rode Sam’s long, slender cock. The younger one was just lying there, wrists tied to the bed so he couldn’t move, couldn’t take control away from Dean. And Sam was watching intently, taking in all the little details; how droplets of sweat rolled down Dean’s temple, how he scrunched his nose occasionally when he seemed to be hitting a particularly enjoyable spot, how he clenched a little tighter every few thrusts.  
  
With the image he was presented with, and the salty taste of musk and who knows what else stuffed into his mouth, who could’ve blamed Sam for finishing as quickly as he did? One second Dean was lifting and lowering his hips, the next he had stopped, started clenching harder around Sam’s cock and let his brother shoot copious amounts of cum up his hole - he probably only let Sam get away with that because they both knew what was next.  
  
Once Sam had finished and was just lying there panting around the fabric in his mouth, Dean slipped his brother’s cock out slowly, immediately clenching to keep the load inside. Then he moved upwards, removed the briefs from Sam’s mouth, smirked and settled his hole on top of Sam’s mouth.  
  
The younger one wasted no time before he lapped at the puckered, sloppy hole, immediately tasting some of his seed on Dean’s rim. And as soon as Sam darted his tongue inside, Dean’s hole fluttered, releasing not only the thick, white cum he had just received, but also some foul smelling gas every once in a while, shooting it right onto Sam’s tongue along the load.  
  
As Sam ate his brother’s used hole out, Dean started jerking his hard cock rapidly, finishing all over Sam’s face as soon as the younger one seemed to have gotten most of the cum out of Dean’s ass.  
  
With both of them happy and reliefed, Dean finally untied Sam, who wasted no time before grabbing Dean’s waist and turning them over, pressing his lips to Dean’s and letting him have a taste as well in the process.  
  
“Now will you please just lay still and let me blow you?” Sam sighed dramatically, already halfway down his way towards Dean’s newly interested cock.  
  
Alright, maybe Dean didn’t  _always_ have to be the one in control.


	46. Alec x Everyone/Feet/Armpits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _I really would like a shadowhunters fic where each of the shadowhunters guys worship Alec's pits and feet, in isolated situations, if that's possible._

 

Jace did it to apologize, mostly. Being reckless was kind of his thing, even if it meant getting people around him in danger, Alec included. The fact that this last particular incident had almost cost Alec his life was something Jace felt pretty terrible about – rightfully so.  
  
After an especially grueling training session, he approached Alec, head hanging low like a dog’s who came to apologize. There were barely any words exchanged besides Alec telling his brother that it was fine – even though Jace could just tell he didn’t mean that. Moments later, he was at Alec’s feet, pulling one of them up, massaging it, breathing against it, staring up with wide, too innocent-looking eyes, which almost gave away that, more than his bad consciousness, this was about something else entirely. 

A few minutes passed like this, Alec barely reacting to what was happening, neither telling Jace to go on, nor to stop. So, feeling the urge to at least elicit some type of reaction, Jace began kissing and licking the sweaty skin in front of him. Broad swipes of his tongue over the entire length for a few times, his tongue flickering over Alec’s sensitive toes, which clenched and unclenched at the tickling sensation of Jace’s wet muscle teasing them. By the time Jace felt like he should be done, Alec got up, a hint of a blush on his cheeks, and left without another word. Jace was left behind, pants tented with his erection as he watched Alec’s half-hard cock that swung from side to side as he left. He couldn’t help but feel terrible, thinking this had been the wrong approach after all.

* * *

With Simon, it was a drunken accident – definitely, no question about it. How he had managed to get to Alec’s room late at night, pretty tipsy, was beyond anyone. If he hadn’t looked like he might slump over at any given moment, Alec would’ve probably sent him away. Unfortunately though, this was the case, and Alec quickly noticed, when the guy was tripping over his own feet and landed on top of him.  
  
At first, he did nothing but chuckle – the guy had nerves, Alec had to admit, drunk or not. But then he tried to get up, moved around clumsily, and before either of them realized what was happening – for different reasons, obviously – Simon had stuck his face in one of Alec’s armpits. Never before had he wished to sleep with his shirt on before like in this moment.  
  
Things just got weirder when, instead of pulling away, maybe dry-heaving at the undeniable sweaty scent, Simon hummed, nuzzled into the dark, damp hair growing there, even went as far as stretching his tongue out to lick.  
  
And Alec? He was caught somewhere in between being furious and strangely intrigued, because as much as he was against this, as much as he disliked the idea of Simon in his proximity at any given time, as much as he did not want this to happen while the guy was drunk especially, Alec couldn’t deny that this felt weirdly good…  
  
After a minute or so, his pit was damp not only with sweat, but also spit, some of both smeared across Simon’s lips when he pulled back with a stupid grin, most of it still stuck in Alec’s wiry hairs. Before Simon could get to his second pit however, Alec had pushed him off, told him to get out, and get sober (especially the latter) – he just prayed that Simon would’ve forgotten about this incident in the morning, or at least not have witnessed the growing erection in Alec’s pants. He should jerk off more often…definitely.

* * *

Magnus, for all the wonderfully smelling perfume and body wash he used, was one enthusiastic individual when it came to this; he regularly had Alec lie down on their shared bed, just after he came back from a mission or a long day in his office. Instead of showering, Alec would be cleaned up by the warlock’s tongue.  
  
It had started barely noticeable; Magnus would place a few lingering kisses, followed by a tiny swipe of his tongue up and down Alec’s neck, but that’d be it. These days, something like this wouldn’t even come close to satisfying his needs – or Alec’s.  
  
No, these days, Magnus went all out, starting from Alec’s pits, which he licked and nosed at for a good twenty minutes, smearing some of that musky sweat all over his face before he continued downwards. He suckled Alec’s nipples like a babe that was nursing – truthfully, Alec was just waiting for the day where the warlock would cast a spell before all this and actually get something to come out of there…he sure was eager enough while sucking there for something like that to only make sense.  
  
Afterwards, Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s abs, dipped his tongue in his navel to swirl it around for a moment, then go on. He finally stopped at Alec’s crotch, but not to do what Alec desperately want him to right away; instead for his cock, Magnus pushed Alec’s legs up and darted his head forward to reach his swamped crack first.   
  
It smelled bad, Alec knew it did. He had sweated a lot, enough to make his underwear stick back there, enough to leave a dark, wet mark in them, but Magnus was devouring his hole as if he had tasted nothing sweeter in his life. He kissed and nuzzled into the space between Alec’s cheeks, finally pushed them back with his hands to reveal the dusky pucker in the center. A moment later, he had his tongue stuck in Alec’s hole – as deep as it would go.  
  
Alec was not ashamed to admit that having his hole eaten out like that, being filled by only Magnus’ tongue, was enough to push him over the edge. He barely had to touch his cock before it was shooting off, potent, musky cum that had been waiting to be used for two days now coating Alec’s stomach and pooling in his navel. Magnus smirked, Alec could tell by the way his cheeks pressed against Magnus’. A moment later, the warlock pulled back and went to lick up the mess he had caused.


	47. Wincest/Destiel/Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Do you do AU stuff? Would love to see a young, prince Dean getting off on commanding his subjects to sniff his rank body and worship all the unwashed bits._

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have the means to be clean. In fact, the royal family - or, what was left of it - was probably the only one who could even afford regular baths. The fact that Dean just preferred going without them just went to show that maybe he’d been born into the wrong family after all.  
  
That didn’t bother him much however, not when he could run around like he did, and even command the people around him to do whatever he told him to by simply threatening to throw them in the dungeons if they dared to disobey.  
  
That’s why it was no rarity for the staff of the castle, or even his own family, to find Dean somewhere in the castle, half-undressed, with a man’s tongue or nose on his body. He usually preferred men, because it was even more degrading for them to have to do something like that, although they never complained, some of them even offering again and again - and not because they were obliged to.  
  
Aside from the regular worship of his sweaty body and perky nipples, there was one servant, Castiel was his name, who Dean liked to give different tasks. Not because he was good at them, or because he liked what was happening necessarily, but because he always huffed in annoyance, sounding like a little child, but then went to work, mumbling something about having other tasks to get back to.  
  
Dean didn’t care, obviously. He let Castiel mat the hair growing in his armpits with his tongue, let him collect every single droplet of sweat in each of them, before letting him continue on downwards, and finally get his face between Dean’s cheeks. Castiel would lick broad stripe over his entire crack, trying to get done as soon as possible, not even caring about the musky, dirty taste of another man’s ass and hole. And when they were done, Dean would just laugh, tell him to get up and back to work, while he stood there in the hallway and finished himself off. Sometimes Castiel watched as Dean shot over his hand and onto the floor, maybe even licked some of that bitter stuff up.  
  
As much as Castiel might sometimes wonder how it’d be to taste Dean’s cum as well, as much as he might even want to worship him at his front, and not be stuck to his pits or ass, he’d never get that. No, that was reserved for Sam, the prince’s little brother, a prince in his own right…only not as far up as Dean, meaning he was subject to being commanded around as well.  
  
Not that Sam minded. He always looked so pretty with his mouth stretched around Dean’s thick cock, lips glistening from the spit and pre that had collected on them as Sam bopped his head up and down, suckled at the tip of Dean’s dick, massaged it with his tongue, only to have his brother shoot a load down his throat.  
  
Sam didn’t mind at all, he loved the taste of Dean, loved knowing that he was the one to make his brother feel that way even more. One day, maybe he’d be strong enough to have their roles reversed.


	48. Wincest/Follow up Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Could we get more of the Prince Dean stuff? Maybe him wanting to see how far he could push things? Having absolutely filthy sex with his little brother on the throne, or during dinner-- somewhere public. Daring everyone to say something about the incest he's practicing out in the open._

 

The thing is, Sam was so easy to tease. Way too easy, in fact. Which made his life just a little worse, and Dean’s just a little more entertaining throughout the day.  
  
It started with little things, like Dean brushing by Sam when they walked past each other, or swinging his arm around his brother’s shoulder, revealing the dark, crescent spots in his pits, making the stink of them stir up and hit Sam full on.  
  
As time went on, those little gestures got a little out of hand, but Dean was enjoying every second of it. For example; as they were sitting at their dining table, Dean kicked off a shoe to stretch his leg underneath the table, placing his foot in Sam’s crotch, and beginning to stroke him. Sam would always blush and sputter, try to push that sweaty intruder off, but eventually relenting and trying not to be too obvious about it as he came, making a wet mess of his crotch and Dean’s foot…he’d have to lick that clean later.  
  
Other times, Dean just went full-out, not even bothered by the fact that servants might or probably already had walked past them and had seen what was happening; whether it was in one of their chambers, in a hallway, or even the throne room. He fucked his little borhter relentlessly, making him whine and squirm as his insides were filled with Dean’s seed. The second orgasm, he’d have to suck out of his brother, while he was either left to stroke himself off, or, if he was lucky, getting that done by Dean.  
  
At some point, Sam had stopped caring too. They were royalty after all, and what good was that title if they couldn’t do as they pleased, even in their own rooms?  
  
These days, those two barely bothered to hide what they were doing, sniffed, and licked, and kissed each other wherever they went. It was a freeing experience, for both of them - one they wouldn’t give up on.


	49. Sterek/Rimming/Jockstrap/Fleshlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Stiles fucking the shit out his count cockula- look it up it’s great- while sniffing Derek’s dirty ripe jock strap right where the straps met his hairy wet nasty wolf hole_

 

At first, Derek had hated that stupid thing - a toy that looks like a damn vampire’s mouth? Come on. Not only was it keeping Stiles’ dick away from his hole, but it just looked so damn ridiculous…  
There had been a huge argument about it at first, which eventually ended in a comrpomise they both could live with.  
  
So these days, whenever Stiles wanted to use his toy (which felt damn good, okay? Derek was obviously just jealous), he’d make sure to let Derek have some as well. And by some, I mean his ass rimmed and eaten out. Because that’s the main part of Derek’s body that apparently felt neglected whenever Stiles wasn’t paying it his full attention.  
  
Derek was on all fours, Stiles behind him, his toy laying on the edge of the bed so he could fuck into the tight, lewd opening, while also sniffing and licking Derek’s tight, lewd opening - or hole. Whatever.  
  
While Stiles’ hips rutted away, he was dragging his nose along one of those beautiful globes Derek called his ass cheeks, sniffing not only the sweat and musk that had collected in the wolf’s crack over the day, but also the damp fabric of an assless jockstrap, stretched around and framing Derek’s ass and hole.  
  
Never in his life would Stiles find another ass as perfect, as ripe, and as tasty as Derek’s, and he made sure to let him know - not only by telling him repeatedly, but also by worshipping it eagerly. Stiles’ tongue, which had previously drawn circles over Derek’s hairy cheeks, was now buried in his crack, slowly teasing the pucker in the center open. By the time Stiles had managed to work his entire tongue inside, swirling it around skillfully, Derek was panting and sweating even more, his hole clenching around Stiles’ insistent muscle, his cock dripping into the pouch of his jock, adding a damp spot of pre next to a few yellow piss spots.  
  
All it took for Stiles to shoot his load into his favorite toy, make the insides sloppy and hot with his cum, was for Derek to blast a hot, but short burst of gas right onto his tongue. With a groan, Stiles extracted his tongue to push his nose into the damp space between Derek’s cheeks instead, inhaling the foul gas eagerly, while his hips rutted forward one last time and his cock began twitching and pumping his load into the tube he’d been fucking, some of it spilling out when he pulled away from it to paint the fake lips as well.  
  
With one hand around his dick, slipped beneath the fabric of his jock, Derek jerked himself to his own climax with Stiles’ nose still pushed into his crack. After the first spurt, it started drooling out in the front, adding another filthy note to the already heady scent that strap had been providing.  
  
These days, Derek didn’t hate Stiles’ toy as much…especially not when, after a treatment like this, he could lsip his own dick inside and shoot a second load, while using Stiles’ cum as lube.


	50. Sterek/Piss/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask _: I‘d love a fic in which Derek just loves to secretly watch Stiles going to the bathroom. He loves smelling his farts and he loves the pee, just all of it but he‘s afraid of Stiles reaction to that..._

 

There wasn’t all too much Derek was still embarrassed about at this point in his life. Stiles and the pack had made sure to let him know that most of what he had considered to be weird about himself was actually pretty normal, and he shouldn’t think about it too much.  
  
With that being said, there were still a few little things Derek liked to keep to himself, things he would never talk about, simply because he was ashamed of them.  
  
For instance; he knew how wrong this was, how he shouldn’t even think about doing something like this, but he just…couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop, didn’t really want to stop. And he wasn’t hurting anyone, okay? This was just for him to enjoy.  
  
Stiles got pretty busy while on the toilet. He mostly had his phone out, was scrolling through texts or some weird Wikipedia article about god knows what he still had open. So it was no surprise that he had thus far not seemed to notice Derek, who would occasionally peak through the blurry window to the right of the toilet, or, when they were at his loft, just walk past the door which Stiles always left open once or twice.  
  
They really didn’t have any boundaries when it came to that. Every door was always open - in a way, it was to show how much they trusted each other without even having to talk about it. Derek just wondered whether Stiles would still trust him as much if he knew that he was jerking off, while watching him on the toilet.  
  
There was something so absolutely filthy and wrong about it, and it made Derek’s cock twitch and drool precum like a faucet, easing the movement of his hand over his length as he spread that sticky liquid all over his erection.  
  
The scent of piss was heavy in the air, always, and that alone was enough to make Derek pant silently as he inhaled over and over again. Things got even better when Stiles lifted one of his legs to let out a drawn out, loud fart, something smelling so foul, it would make any regular person gag, but to Derek, it was nothing but a turn-on.   
  
His hand moved faster, wanting to finish before Stiles was done and left, when suddenly…there was another scent in the air. Something similar to Stiles’ fart at first, but it seemed heavier, even more dirty and taboo.  
  
The moment Derek noticed what this new scent was, and why Stiles’ head seemed to turn a little red all of a sudden, he came. He whined quietly as he shot his load all over himself, the musky smell of it only adding to the cacophany of scents that was starting to make his head spin.  
  
Before Stiles could notice, Derek walked away, feeling just a little more ashamed of himself. If only he knew that Stiles was wearing a huge grin, and couldn’t wait till the day the wolf finally gave in and told him about this.


	51. Jalec/Feet/Footjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _I would really love a shadowhunters fic with Alec’s feet being worshiped by Jace after a long workout, reasoning is up to you but I need more of this in my life!_

 

It wasn’t unusual at all for Alec and Jace to stay up past everyone else for an extended training session. They worked together in a way that always spurred the other on, made them want to go just a little further, work just a little harder to better themselves - a healthy, competitive streak.  
  
If only Alec knew that that wasn’t the only reason why Jace kept doing this, kept pushing him, kept urging him on. Because, at the end of the day, they were both a mess; exhausted, tired, and sore. Which was exactly what Jace was counting on.  
  
He was pretty casual about it at first, made use of Alec’s inexperience and innocence to make him believe that this was normal, there was nothing to worry about as long as he wouldn’t tell anyone about it. And at first, Alec had believed him, but he wasn’t stupid. He figured out that this wasn’ta s normal as Jace wanted him to think - the thing is, he just didn’t care. No, instead, Alecmade use of that knowledge, made Jace work for his reward.  
  
“Let me help with that.” It always started in the same way, with Jace getting to his knees in front of Alec, swiping a damp strand of golden blonde hair from his forehead, before he grabbed one of Alec’s boots, slowly pulling it off. The smell of sour feet that had been trapped in there for hours made Jace’s eyes water, especially when Alec splayed his toes, wiggled them, wafted the scent up at them both.  
  
In Jace’s mind, Alec kept coming back for this treatment, because he was doing it so well. Alec, however, only let Jace do this because he always seemed desperate for it, and, if he was being honest, he didn’t mind what followed one bit either. Alec may have gotten over the feelings he thought he had for Jace a while ago, but he could still admit that the guy was hot, and certainly skilled at what he did.  
  
Speaking of which; Jace was peeling the dark, damp sock covering Alec’s foot off, then brought it up to his nose, to sniff and moan. Alec’s feet were big and sour, just like you’d expect from a guy like him - and perfect for a guy like Jace. He huffed the sock for a few seconds, while holding Alec’s foot in his hand, slowly pushing and massaging it, his fingers pressing up until they were spreading Alec’s toes, making that tangy scent even more prominent.  
  
Soon after, Jace had unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out; just like the rest of him, it was pretty, not as long as Alec’s, and not quite as thick, but a good size nonetheless. After wrapping it in Alec’s used sock, he finally got to work on the foot in front of him; Jace pulled it up, started placing soft kisses along the sole, barely getting any of the taste, but moaning anyway. Soon enough, those kisses turned into kitten licks, which turned into broad swipes of his tongue, all across the arch of Alec’s foot.  
  
Alec, in the meantime, had started groping his crotch as well, watching the blonde worship his sweaty feet and stroke his own cock in the sock he had just sniffed. While Jace was still occupied with the first foot, Alec pulled his boot and sock off the second one, then placing it on top of Jace’s dick for him to stroke against.  
  
As soon as Jace noticed that, he pulled the sock off, and instead began fucking in between Alec’s toes, groaning as the scent of his unwashed cock mixed with the sweat on the other one’s foot.   
  
When Alec pressed his foot against Jace’s face, rubbed it over his cheeks, and dragged his big toe along his jaw, Jace came. He shot his thick, hot load in between Alec’s toes, coating all of them, as well as the top of his foot in the salty liquid.  
  
As soon as he was done, the real main event started; Alec finally pulled his cock out as well, spitting in his hand once to ease his strokes, while Jace licked his foot clean off his own cum, sucking each toe, and licking the sensitive areas in between them, making Alec hum in appreciation while he stroked his slender dick to completion.


	52. Jarek/Armpits/Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _What about something with Jackson and Derek? Maybe the actual reason Jackson couldn't stay away wasn't the allure of power from the bite, but because Derek was living like a filthy, smelly animal in the Hale house and it turned Jackson on more than he knew what to do with?_  
  
The thing is; Derek was nothing but a great Alpha for his pack. When Jackson came to him, first asking for the bite, but then coming again and again, he knew what he had to do.   
  
The kid was desperate and not subtle about it. If nothing else, the lustful gazes that roamed over Derek’s half-nude body when he opened the door, or the way Jackson’s nostrils flared whenever he entered Derek’s apartment were enough to give away what was really going on.  
  
And once Jackson’s mind was so overtaken by desire that he finally managed to just ask for what he wanted, Derek was happy to let him indulge for a bit. At first, it was just some grooming, with Jackson matting the hair growing on Derek’s chest and in his pits, a few tiny kissess here and there, but that was it. It almost felt as if Jackson was still holding back, still trying to deny that he wanted and needed this. Luckily for him, Derek was more than ready to show him how wrong he was.  
  
All it took was for Derek to let Jackson in while he was not wearing the stained pair of briefs that usually covered at least some of his private areas. In preparation, he hadn’t showered for the past few days, and he knew immediately that Jackson could tell.  
  
One thing led to another and before Jackson really realized what was going on, he was sucking Derek’s cock, needy and desperate, looking up through long lashes, pleading for his Alpha to just shoot down his throat already. And Derek gladly did so, he let Jackson suck his seed right from the source, then licki his sweaty shaft and musky balls clean afterwards.  
  
These days, Jackson stayed over at Derek’s palce more and more often, either sucking his dick, licking his hole or pits clean, or worshipping his dirty feet. Soon enough the other pack members would start demanding the same treatment, would want to worship and spoil their Alpha in the same way.  
  
Derek couldn’t wait.


	53. Sterek/Buttplug/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Give us an established relationship sterek, where Derek likes to plug stiles with cum & piss & then they go out leaving stiles perpetually turned on. While their out (you pick where doing what) he starts to leak a little bit because well it’s a lot & it just turns them both on so much _

 

The thing is, Derek was territorial. So this all started out of necessity, and Stiles was simply happy to feed into it. These days, it’s no rare occurance for Derek to pull a plug out of his bedside drawer once they’re done with a fucking session, after having pumped two or three loads, as well as some piss when his dick was too sensitive. He pushes it into Stiles to keep everything in place, keep him filled and smelling like his from the inside as well.  
  
Afterwards, they can go and enjoy their date night, with Derek feeling happy and settled. And while they’re at the movies, Stiles is just too enraptured by the screen in front of him, too taken by whatever strange plot is developing to notice that his plug as slipped to the side a little, and a few drops of creamy cum mixed with potent, musky piss are dripping out of his hole.  
  
Derek, on the other hand, notices immediately, side-eyes his boyfriend and growls possessively, which Stiles doesn’t even notice. He only realizes what’s going on once Derek is suddenly seated between his legs and shoves at his crotch and ass with his nose.  
  
As soon as Stiles sees Derek down there, he takes a panicked look around and is relieved to find the last row, where they are seated, to be empty - but there are other people in the room, they can’t be doing things like this, what if someone caught them? And he whipsers and hisses this to Derek, tells him to wait, to do all this later, but it’s too late for that.  
  
Derek managed to pull Stiles’ pants down enough to get at his crack. He pushed Stiles’ legs up enough to get a look at the plug and the streak of liquid that has poured out around it. Without as much as another warning, Derek is pulling the small plastic device out, making Stiles whine and curse under his breath, only to be soothed almost immediately after by Derek’s lips and tongue on him.  
  
Derek’s eating Stiles out like his life depended on it, attaches his lips, darts his tongue inside, and suckles all the juices he has pushed into the hole out again. He hums happily, can scent the arrousal wfting off of Stiles, stares up at him with a devilish smirk and grabs his boyfriend’s hardening cock, stroking it in rhythm with his own tongue.  
  
Before the movie’s done, Stiles has come twice, making a mess of his shirt and needing Derek’s jacket to cover up. In the meantime, Derek has managed to eat his loads and bitter piss out of Stiles, the taste of himself turning him on enough to need to fill Stiles up again right in one of the movie theatre’s restrooms.


	54. Thiam/Farting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Thiam and Farts?_

 

A healthy bit of rivalry never hurt anyone, right? Well, technically not. What Theo and Liam were doing really wasn’t violent or anything, but it did get quite competitive.  
  
It started with an accident during movie night, Liam feeling a little too relaxed around his pack, so he let out a bit of gas - not loud, but definitely audible to the sensitive ears of the other wolves. Scott and Stiles just chuckled, Derek growled a little and pulled Stiles closer to his side, but Theo…he sniffed, furrowed his brows, then stared at Liam as if he’d just offended him in the worst way possible. The thing is, Liam didn’t even realize what was happening, his eyes were already back on the TV screen when Theo lifted one of his legs and let out a fart as well; louder and definitely more smelly.  
  
This time, everyone turned their heads while Theo just smirked and ignored them. If only he knew what he’d just caused…Liam huffed, settled more comfortably against the couch, then farted again, this time consciously trying - and succeeding - to make it sound louder and wetter than Theo’s.   
  
The rest of the pack didn’t even know what was going on, but eventually, Derek had enough and threw both of them out, telling them to get on with their contest somewhere else - which is exactly what they did, because neither of them was about to back down.  
  
Fast forward a few weeks and this sort of thing had become a regular occurance. At least they mostly kept it to themselves, met up outside of regular pack meetings to do these sorts of things, but they were competitive with it nonetheless, even if only to impress each other.  
  
At some point though, neither of them really knew when it was anymore, it had gotten a little out of hand, had grown a little beyond banter and turned into something sexual. They weren’t just passing gas for the sake of it anymore - no, they really got in there.  
  
Theo would burry his nose in Liam’s crack, snorting and sniffing desperately, trying to get as much of that foul scent as he could while Liam groaned, beared down and released clouds of gas.  
  
At some point, they would switch, with Liam forgoing the sniffing almost immediately in favor of attaching his lips to Theo’s pretty, pink hole, suckling on it as if that’d help him get more out of it - which, perhaps, it did. If nothing else, it made Theo’s cock leak with precum, and eventually drool a thick load of cum from his foreskin, the scent mixing with the farts in the air; enough to get Liam to shoot as well, after stroking his cock for a minute or so.


	55. Parrish/Sheriff/Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _We needs more stuff with parrish plOX. Maybe John/Parrish??_

 

John had always been a fatherly figure, simply because of his personality. That extended as far as his job, with even some of the deputies coming to him with their personal problems. And John didn’t have a problem with that at all; in fact, he liked the attention, and he loved being able to help those people.   
  
Some of them needed advice, some of them just needed attention. Parrish was one of the latter kind. He’d probably never gotten far with his family back home, felt isolated and lonely, and being able to talk to John seemed to help him immensely. So the elder wasn’t all too surprised when, after two months or so past their first meeting, Parrish accidentally called him Dad.   
They both laughed it off, made a joke out of it, and didn’t think too much of it…or, well, John at least didn’t. Not until it became a more regular thing, and less of a joke.  
  
Parrish, obviously, was a little shy about it, but John soon noticed how much this was helping him, thinking the kid had probably had some issues with his real father, so he let him go on. At that point, he hadn’t yet expected what this…thing between them would turn into.  
  
After one particular night shift, John walked into the station’s locker room, just wanting to get changed and head home for some sleep. He did not expect to find Parrish sitting there, one of his worn boxers in hand - god knows how the kid managed to crack his locker open - sniffing it, and mumbling ‘Daddy’ over and over again while he rubbed his crotch.  
  
It was the strangest sight to John, one he didn’t know how to react to. Turns out, he didn’t really have to; before he could find anything to say or do, Jordan noticed him standing there. His eyes widened, his gaze flickered between the pair of boxers in his hand, and John’s face, but before the elder could react, Jordan seemed to have made up his mind.  
  
He quickly skidded closer towards John, pushed him down on one of the benches, and only took one final, pleading look up at him, before he unbuttoned John’s pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.   
  
He mumbled Daddy one last time, before wrapping his lips around John’s exposed, soft cock, suckling on it and letting his tongue run under the sticky foreskin. He quickly felt the length hardening and growing in his mouth, hummed as he pulled and pressed a kiss to the tip of it before pulling the foreskin back and getting it all down his throat.  
  
John was overwhelmed, didn’t really know what to do - he hadn’t been with someone for so damn long, and now there he was with this…with this troubled deputy, who just seemed to want to worship his dick. And he was dirty, he knew he was. That’s what a 12 hour shift does to your body. But Parrish was sucking his cock nonetheless, seemingly enjoying the taste of it, the salt on his skin, the sweat, the tang, the not quite dried up drops of piss. He seemed to love it all. And John found himself giving in.  
  
“You wanna be good for Daddy, don’t ya kid? It’s okay,” he mumbled, carding a hand through Parrish’s hair and pushing him down on his length slowly. THe younger one looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, whined a little, then began bopping his head all the more eagerly.   
  
John didn’t have to do anything past lifting his leg to rub his boot up Jordan’s crotch, to make him cream his pants. Parrish moaned, hips bucking against the light touch. He pulled off of John’s cock, stroked the spit-wet skin, and stared up at him.  
  
“Please Daddy?” he muttered, nursing on the swollen head of John’s cock, wrapping his tongue around it - and that’s all John needed to hear. He groaned through a string of curses, hips lifting up slightly as he shot his load into Jordan’s mouth, some of it missing and painting his lips and chin instead.  
Parrish kept stroking John through his orgasm, drank down the hot, musky cum, licked it from the tip of the Sheriff’s dick, and from his own lips.  
  
They didn’t really talk afterwards, neither of them really knowing what to say. However, the times they spent together afterwards were never the same as they’d been before - for better, or for worse.


	56. Thiam/Feet/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How about a story where Theo and Liam keep on fighting (As they usually do) but Theo always wins and dominates Liam in sexual ways, though he´s never pissed on him and one day he just does, cause they´re out in the woods or something and he really has to take a piss but Liam kept complaining again. After that it just gets dirtier, rimming, feet worship and squashing Liam with his massive muscles!_

 

Liam didn’t think he’d ever felt quite as humiliated, yet strangely turned on, as he had right now. It was bad enough that he had to go on patrol with Theo, but then the whole teasing started again, which eventually turned into a full-on fight, and now…well. Let’s just say Liam didn’t expect his day to end with him leaning back against a tree while Theo was pissing all over him.  
  
The hot liquid was running down his nude body in a constant stream, making his skin shiny and sticky. And the scent…god, it smelled so musky - like Theo really needed to change up his diet.  
  
Liam had given up on fighting back - not only because he had no chance of winning, but also because, as much as he hated admitting it, even to himself, he kinda enjoyed what was happening. Theo just looked good when he felt in control.  
  
Once Theo had finally emptied his bladder, he just smirked and pushed Liam downwards. “We’re not done yet,” he snarled, only pointing towards his exposed feet to let Liam know what was expected of him - and he knew better than to refuse, although he did grumble and curse under his breath, which just served to make Theo laugh at him.  
  
While Liam was licking and kissing the tops of Theo’s feet, the urine drying on his skin, making him reek of the other, Theo began stroking his hardening cock. He wiggled his toes, pushed them up against Liam’s face to get him to suck them while he supported his heavy body against the tree behind Liam.  
  
“There you go…that’s where you belong. At my feet, just like that,” Theo mused as he started stroking faster and faster, until, finally, he came all over Liam’s back, coating it with his sticky load, before lifting one of his feet to smear it through the mess, make it dry into Liam’s skin, making him reek even worse. Once he was done with that, he let the boy lick his foot clean once more, chuckling all the while.  
  
After that, Liam thought they were finally done - only to be pushed onto his back, with Theo kneeling down on top of him, keeping him in place with his weight. “You enjoy this, don’t you? You’re just a little slut for me,” he cooed, smirking devilishly as Liam’s face started heating up under his gaze. There really was no use in denying it…


	57. Theo, Liam, Scott/Farting/Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Anything with Theo and farts. You know he rips them loud and proud._

 

Friday afternoons were Theo’s favorite. It had started a few weeks ago after a pack meeting; he, Liam, and Scott had stayed behind - or, well, were forced to, because apparently it was their turn to clean up the mess of pizza cartons and empty bottles they left after meetings.   
  
It wasn’t an accident per se, but it wasn’t really planned either. It just happened, because Theo could’ve cared less about what the other two would think of him for doing this; he ripped ass freely, releasing the foul gas that had collected after the junkfood they had earlier. He wasn’t ashamed or anything, in fact, Theo was pretty smug about it, sniffing and scenting the air after a particularly nasty-sounding fart, chuckling as the smell hit him.  
  
With his back turned towards the other two, he didn’t realize at first what their reactions were, but Liam and Scott had raised their heads at the first squeaky sound, and by this point, they were basically drooling as they eyed Theo’s ass hungrily, and well…one thing led to another, which led to another, which led to this becoming something regular.  
  
These days, Theo was just sitting back against the couch with his pants pulled down, Liam and Scott crowding the space between his legs, trying to get closer to his hole while Theo let loud, wet farts sound from his sweaty hole. They alternated between licking at his hole, trying to coax more gas out of it, and sucking his musky dick - because that was Theo’s one condition. If the two wanted to continue sniffing his but like dogs, they needed to get him off while doing so. Which, honestly, wasn’t a problem for either of them.  
  
In fact, Liam and Scott often argued about who’d get to drink down Theo’s load, who’d get the farts blasted right onto their nose, etc. The banter was fun, at least for Theo; he enjoyed watching people go crazy over him and wanting to please him. And boy, did that apply to Liam and Scott.  
  
The two did their job damn well, never failing to make Theo roar as he exploded and shot his load up to his chin - well, at least if there wasn’t a mouth attached to his cock. And even after Theo was done, Liam didn’t stop nosing at his hole, and Scott never let the opportunity to lick the leftover cum and spit from his cock go to waste.  
  
What else was there to say? Theo just wanted to please. That’s all.


	58. Malec/Felching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Hey if you're still taking prompts, I'd like to suggest a Malec felching one! :)_

 

You’d think that, after almost an entire night of love-making, either Magnus or Alec would start to get tired. You’d think that at some point whatever magic or rune was keeping them going would give out.   
You’d also think that Alec, seeing as he had never been with anyone but Magnus before, would not be the most adventurous person in bed.  
  
Well, for a while that was true; he was so afraid of doing something wrong that he didn’t even dare to tell Magnus about the things he thought he might enjoy. He was happy to get with Magnus as it is, no need to ruin that. It wasn’t until one night of (in Alec’s case) mild drinking that they even talked about this. And that’s when they started experimenting.  
  
After numerous hours of talking and testing, there were a few things that stuck with them. One of those being this: After having fucked Magnus for who knows how many times, pumping as many loads as he could into the other man, Alec finally pulled out, his cock still covered in some of his loads. He smiled up at the warlock shyly - they’d done this enough times before, but somehow Alec still got a little embarrassed about it - and Magnus just smiled back, nodding as Alec started moving to lie down between his legs.  
  
Alec started massaging Magnus’ thighs, watching his red, puffy hole with fascination, humming when the first drop of cum started to leak out of it. His smiled widened a little, knowing that he was responsible for putting it in there in the first place.  
  
At first, Alec just dragged a finger through it, pushed it back inside, only to watch it leak back out as he sucked his finger clean. Eventually though, he started kissing the pucker softly, catching some of his load to swallow it down, a bit of it sticking to his lips, making them shiny with it.  
  
Soon enough, Alec was pushing against Magnus’ hole, his mouth attached to it, waiting for his cream to come back out. And it did, soon enough, trickling down into Alec’s waiting mouth. He started pushing his tongue past Magnus’ rim, wanting to capture even more fo the taste and experience. He almost whined when Magnus started bearing down slightly, pushing Alec’s loads back out, while Alec started making more lewd and intense noises as he captured that salty, earthy taste in his mouth.  
  
When all was said and done, Magnus having emptied most of the cum Alec had pumped into him out again, Alec pulled away, lips, chin, and cheeks smeared with the shiny liquid. He sighed happily as he crawled back up and lied down next to Magnus, who immediately started cleaning him off with tiny licks and kisses, eventually ending in a deep, intense fight of their tongues as he tried to taste their love on Alec’s.


	59. Sciles/Feet/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about a dirty scott and stiles fic where scott asks stiles if he can piss in stiles' stinky sneakers and stiles wears it, flavouring and scenting his feet. Then after a long day scott worships stiles' feet?_

 

The hardest part of this all was to convince Stiles to go along. It took a lot of pouting, puppy eyes, and the promise of some pizza and at least one great orgasm for him to finally give in. It wasn’t like he and Scott had never done anything like this, even together, but what Scott was asking for was just…different. New.  
  
Once Stiles had agreed, however, it all went by pretty quick. It was a Friday night when he did so, and right after, Scott wasted no time in grabbing his best friend’s worn out sneakers, bringing them back to his room with a huge grin on his face. Stiles hadn’t realized Scott wanted him to watch, but apparently that was a thing, becaues only a few seconds later, Scott’s pants hit the floor, and he was holding the first of Stiles sneakers in front of his soft dick, which seemed to twitch with interest at the stench of Stiles’ old shoes already.  
  
Once Scott started, it poured out of him all at once; a constant stream of musky piss, soaking both of Stiles’ sneakers. Scott could already tell; they were absolutely filthy…he couldn’t wait for what was next.  
  
Stiles, blushing after just having watched his best friend taking a leak all over his shoes, grabbed them and huffed weakly as he put them besides his window, hoping they’d dry up at least a tiny bit over night.  
  
It barely helped. The next day, they were still wet, and when Stiles stuck his feet inside, wiggling his toes around a little, trying to get comfortable, he could feel some of the old piss seeping out and coating his foot. Walking around in those soggy things the entire day wasn’t great either; they smelled terrible, they were uncomfortable, and Stiles was ready to call the whole thing off. It was only through the power of Scott’s puppy stare that he could be persuaded not to do so. Still, once the two made it back to Stiles’ place, and to his room, there was nothing that would keep those shoes on his feet any longer.  
  
Well, except Scott again, of course, who had obviously noticed his friend’s discomfort, and was finally willing to give in. He kneeled down in front of Stiles, right as he was about to pull his sneakers off, grinning sheepishly as he pulled on them instead, lifting one of those nasty things up to inhale it’s raunchy scent. It sent Scott into a frenzy almost immediately, his mouth watering, his cock hard and heavy in his pants as he couldn’t help but lick for a second or so, tasting the bitter tang on his tongue right away.  
  
And that was that: Scott growled, then whined as he took the first of Stiles’ feet in his hands, almost causing his friend to topple over as he did so. He dragged his nose along the sloe of it, groaning at the mixed scent of Stiles’ funky foot and his own musky piss. Soon enough, Scott had wrapped his lips around Stiles’ big toe and was sucking the taste off of it, the bitterness and sour notes of Stiles’ unwashed skin tasting just right.  
  
Scott was going at them like his life depnded on it; if Stiles’ feet hadn’t been wet before, they sure as hell were now, only this time, it was with Scott’s spit. The wolf drooled down the soles as he tried to fit as many of Stiles’ toes in his mouth as he could. He laved at them, let his tongue flicker against them, almost came just from the taste.  
  
Scott’s cock was about to burst out of it’s confines when he finally pulled his pants down enough to release it. The shiny, red tip was exposed from his foreskin, and as he pulled Stiles’ feet together, forming a tunnel for him to fuck into, smearing his precum all over the spit-wet soles, he could do nothing but moan and whine in delight.   
  
Stiles didn’t seem to mind as much as he had pretended to the previous night, He watched with fascination as Scott fucked his short, but fat cock between his feet and toes, coming soon enough, painting those sour things with a hot, heavy load of cum, while he roared and hunched over, barely able to control his body anymore.  
  
Scott still had a promise to fulfill though, and he planned to do so, right as he started sucking his cum off of Stiles’ toes, the taste of it only adding to the already intoxicating cocktail. He pulled Stiles’ zipper down, releasing his hard, pale cock into the air. As soon as Scott had wrapped a hand around it though, Stiles came, not needing any stimulation but Scott’s mouth on his feet and a warm hand wrapped around his erection for him to spray all over himself, most of it landing on his shirt of face, some even in Scott’s hair and on his hand, wfrom where he could lick it off easily.  
  
Stiles didn’t throw those sneakers out, like he had planned to at first. Instead, he kept them around for the days he felt a certain itch that only Scott knew hot to scratch. And the wolf wasn’t about to complain.


	60. TW SH Crossover/Scott, Alec/Feet/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Hey what about a cross over fic. Scott meets an awkward Alec ans shows him how to be dirty. Scott loves Alec's hairy body and Alec loves how kinky scott is (though he'd never admitted it)_

 

Note to Alec; having a random warlock portal you away because you need a break from your family might not be such a great idea. In hindsight, there are so many things that could’ve gone wrong there…but someone or something seemed to have been looking out for him.  
  
He ends up on the other side of the continent, a town called Beacon Hills, and the first person to greet him introduces himself as Scott, aparently the local Alpha, though he seems awfully young for that kind of rank. It doesn’t really matter, Scott promises that he knows a guy or two that could portal Alec back to New York, he just has to come along.  
  
Again, it’s a stupid idea, because Alec doesn’t even know where this surprisingly friendly wolf is taking him, but he figures he can beat a single wolf in hand to hand combat if he needed to, Alpha or not, and if he saw any more of them, he could make a run for it.

Turns out, Scott was taking him to his lair…or as he referred to it himself; simply his home. There’s no one else in there, and Alec figures everything’s going well. Scott phones a friend, who’s name Alec already forgot, he even let Alec talk to the guy himself. A few minutes later, Alec is promised a portal back home, it’s just gonna take a few hours to set up, and he’s simply allowed to stay at Scott’s for the time being.  
  
Once the phone is put away though, something in Scott’s demeanor changes. He looks…sad, and worried all of a sudden, and Alec doesn’t understand what’s going on. Once he asked, Scott simply replied with a shrug, before sighing and giving Alec an obvious once-over.  
  
“You’re all pent up, I can smell it…” The wolf whines a little, and before Alec can question what he means, Scott is on him - quite literally. He is straddling Alec’s lap, has his head pressed against the hunter’s pit, inhales deeply, then drags it up towards his neck. “Let me help, please?”  
  
Alec doesn’t know what’s happening, knows he hasn’t showered after his training session, he must smell horrible to the sensitive nose of the Alpha - but then he feels a tongue on his neck, soft and wet and careful, and as soon as he does, Alec is putty in Scott’s hands. He has never been paid attention to like this, but all of a sudden, Alec’s body needs it, craves it, and he can’t do anything but mutter a weak, “Okay.”  
  
That’s all Scott needed to hear, apparently. Whether it’s the scent of his sweat or his arousal that drives Scott on, Alec doesn’t know, but seconds later, his shirt has been pulled off, and Scott has shoved his arms up to lick and lap at is pits in broad, long strokes.  
  
The wolf continues downwards, reaches Alec’s chest that has started to grow in some dark hair over the past year, starts to suckle on his nipples like a babe nursing from it’s mother, rocks forward and Alec can feel his erection press against Scott’s, and - he’s coming in his pants. Alec can feel his release ripple through him as he creams his underwear, sounding like a desperate, almost dying man.  
  
Scott just hums with appreciation, it seems, doesn’t stop, continues to rock against Alec during and after his orgasm, but as soon as it’s done, Scott leaves Alec’s lap. The hutner thinks that’s been that, but Scott seems to have other ideas; he’s stood up, snaked both his arms underneath Alec’s body, and before Alec can react, he’s been carried onto a bed and spread out.  
  
Scott undresses him fully, growls a little when he sees the mess spread on Alec’s cock, then quickly follows suit and loses his clothes, revealing an angry-red erection, pulsing underneath his foreskin. Moments later, Scott is on the bed as well, lying awkwardly between Alec’s legs, but seemingly the wrong way around. Alec’s about to question what Scott is doing, but before he can, he feels a nose press between his toes, and all the words seem to leave his mind at once.  
  
Alec moans, bucks his hips up, bumping into one of Scott’s legs that he has snaked over the top of Alec’s body. There’s a foot, big and smelly and sour, in front of Alec’s face now too. It takes him a few moments to consider, but the smell is so enticing, and Alec can’t help it…he pulls the foot closer, sniffs it and feels ashamed when his cock hardens again just from that.   
  
Scott started licking Alec’s sole, tasting the sweat and funk on it, before wrapping his plump lips around two of Alec’s toes, his skilled tongue playing around them both, tickling the sensitive area in between. Alec did his best to follow suit, sucks on Scott’s big toe, hums at the taste, but does it less skillfully, spit dripping down from the corners of his mouth, but Scott doesn’t seem to care much. He wiggles his toe against Alec’s tongue thankfully, and Alec figures he’s doing something right - especially when Scott begins to shift around until he lies on his back and stretches his second leg awkwardly.  
  
Alec doesn’t care much about that, not until he feels Scott’s second foot on his cock, toes massaging the length, using the still-warm, still-wet release from earlier to ease their way as they begin to jerk up and down. All it takes is one especially pleasurable suction on his big toe, and Alec is coming again, adding a second, just as copious and thick load to the mess that’s spreading over his stomach and Scott’s sour foot - which now smells even better.  
  
Alec thought they were done at that point, and truthfully, he’s so blissed out he doesn’t remember much beyond that point; only that Scott jerked himself to completion somewhere along the way as well, that he scooted in between his legs to lap up the two loads and suck Alec’s cock clean as well, bringing him to another, mind-shattering climax, only this time, Alec pissed himself instead of shooting a load, and Scott, without pause, drank that down too.  
  
There’s a gap in between that point and Alec lying in his bed that night. When he tries to recollect how he made it home, he doesn’t remember, it all seems more like a dream than anything else. The only two things that let Alec know it definitely wasn’t that, are his stained briefs, and a phone number scribbled onto his arm, which he almost didn’t notice between his runes.


	61. Sciles/Fleshlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _what about Scott walking in on Stiles using a toy on himself, then joining in the fun ..._

 

Listen, a fleshlight was probably the best investment Stiles had made this year. He had put some money to the side until he had enough to buy a really nice one, one with great reviews and so on. He was excited for it, okay? And once it arrived, it was everything he had hoped for; the thing felt so damn good, had this stretchy, weird material inside that wrapped around his dick just perfectly, and damn it - those were some of the best orgasms Stiles had ever had.  
  
He used the thing often, maybe too often. It was really only a matter of time before someone caught him…fortunately for Stiles, it wasn’t his Dad, but Scott. And they had shared so much in their lives already that Stiles wasn’t really ashamed or embarrassed about being caught like that.  
  
What Stiles hadn’t expected however, was the fact that Scott just paused in the doorway, looked down at the pulsing base of Stiles’ cock, with the rest of it buried in the toy. Now, they were no strangers to jerking off together, but this seemed a little…more intimate. Not that Stiles minded, really. He was a pretty open book when it came to the things he liked. So, when he nodded towards Scott and raised an eyebrow in question, it was no surprise that Scott scrambled to close the door behind him and get his dick out as well.  
  
It was a little tight. The toy was obviously meant for a single person, but the stretchy material made it possible, and with a little more lube, both Scott’s and Stiles’ cocks were inside soon enough.  
  
And Stiles had to admit; the toy in itself was great, but the feeling of having someone else’s pulsing, warm erection rub against his cock as well? Even better.  
  
What made Stiles come, however, wasn’t the toy, or even Scott’s cock and how great it felt pressed against his own. No, it happened when Stiles grinned and looked up for a moment, when he was met with Scott’s open, lustful eyes. Neither of them knew what came over them, but one second they were staring at each other, the next their lips were pressed together in an open mouthed, filthy, sloppy kiss.  
  
That’s what finally did it for Stiles - and apparently Scott as well. They both came, their cocks pulsing and pumping a load into the heated tightness of the fleshlight as Stiles jerked it for both of them. Their copious loads made the glide so smooth, it was easy enough to just continue, especially when neither of their erecitons really went down.  
  
They kept on kissing, touching each other’s chest, nipples, asses, and soon enough, a third and fourth load were filling the toy, beginning to drip out at the bottom to paint their balls.  
  
The toy was pretty used up after that; not ruined, but damaged, for sure. The material never went back to the tight pocket Stiles had used before, it was too stretched out now. Luckily for Stiles, that day he had found a partner in crime that was always willing to share.


	62. Sciles/Fleshlight/Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Stiles and Scott find a fleshlight in the sheriffs dresser and Stiles is a sneaky bastard and asks Scott if he can use it on him first- pretending to be nervous just so he can watch Scott fuck a tight hole right next to his face- smell his cock get creamy with pre and maybe an old loaf his dad forgot to clean up Not to mention Scott’s nasty balls just waiting to be played with_

 

It wasn’t exactly like Scott and Stiles never sneaked around - in fact, that was a huge part of how they spent their free time when they were bored - but the Sheriff’s room was usually off limits, since he stored his guns in there. But one they had literally explored every other part of the house they could, it wasn’t like it took them much to convince themselves to go in there anyway.  
  
At first, there was nothing spectacular going on; the two did manage to find the box in which the Sheriff stored his guns, but it was locked. (Luckily - could you even imagine what those two would do with a real gun??) They were about to give up on their quest to defeat boredom, when Scott, at the bottom of the Sheriff’s wooden dresser, found something…peculiar.

Stiles didn’t know why they both didn’t run out of the room screaming right then and there, because the last thing normal people would want to find in their parent’s possession is a damn sex toy - a fleshlight, to be specific. But there they were, just staring at it, nervous gazes flickering up occasionally, meeting the other’s eyes.  
  
“You should try it,” Stiles chuckled, making it sound like a joke, although it really wasn’t one. “Once in a lifetime chance.”   
Scott stared at Stiles as if he had lost his mind, but he couldn’t deny that he’d been curious about a toy like this before, and maybe his dick was twitching in his pants and slowly filling, okay? But…oh, who was he kidding. Not like Stiles hadn’t seen him do worse.  
  
“Fine…but if you tell anyone about this, you’re officially unfriended,” Scott muttered, his pants already almost halfway down to his knees. Stiles smirked - this was his win already.  
  
Soon enough, Scott had pushed his hard cock into the tight, slightly rubbery hole, was almost halfway in when Stiles sunk to his knees besides him. At Scott’s questioning gaze, Stiles just shrugged and looked back up at him. “I’m just curious, don’t let me distract you,” he hummed, before lowering his gaze again, watching as Scott began to jerk himself off, shallowly thrusting into the pocket in front of him.  
  
While Stiles slowly started rubbing up and down Scott’s calf, almost absentmindedly, Scott’s movements were getting faster and faster. It seemed as if he was leaking precum, because the sounds he, or rather the toy, was making became louder and wetter with each thrust.   
  
One time, when Scott had pushed his entire length into the sloppy hole, he paused, brows drawing together, before his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Oh my god dude! There’s an old load in here,” he yelled, making Stiles jerk a little, then stare up at him.   
  
There were a few moments of silence, Stiles looking up at Scott with a face that said ‘So…do you mind?’ and Scott seemingly carefully considering his answer. He didn’t say anything, but he started moving his hand and the toy again soon enough. Stiles just grinned, hummed happily as the sounds Scott was making became even louder and lewder with his dad’s old spunk acting as lube for his best friend.  
  
That alone would’ve been hot enough for Stiles to jerk off to when thinking back on it for years to come, but to make things even better, he was seated right next to Scott’s heavy, hanging breeder balls. The guy didn’t shower nearly as often as he probably should, so the rank smell wafting off of them was undeniable. For this entire time, Stiles had just watched, taken careful sniffs when he could manage, but didn’t do anything about it. He had more self-control than that.  
  
At least he thought so…unfortunately, he was proven wrong when the old load from the toy started dripping down Scott’s cock, mixing with the boy’s own pre, and slowly starting to froth around the base of his dick. The image alone was enough to make Stiles shudder with pleasure, and that was the breaking point. He needed  _something_.  
  
That something turned out to be Scott’s balls - just for convenience’s sake. Stiles leaned forward, started to lap and suckle at them, moaned as the ripe taste spread all over his tongue and settled on it, as if he would never be able to wash it off again…not that he’d mind that. Scott didn’t seem to mind what was going on either. On the contrary, he started to moan, panted a little louder, and shut his eyes.  
  
The moment the Sheriff walked through the door, undeniably lured there by the unmistakable sounds of sex, was when Scott came, adding his thick, musky load to the one that was still trapped in the toy.  
  
“Can’t leave my room unlocked without you sneaking around in it, can I?” John sighed, shaking his head at the two blushing boys in front of him - although, he didn’t seem all too bothered by what he’d found. In fact, one of his hands snaked down, cupped his crotch, and gave it a firm squeeze, making Scott whimper from the manly scent he now noticed wafting off of the Sheriff, and Stiles gasp in shock.  
  
“Guess it’s too late to try and hide anything now, huh?” Scott and Stiles looked at each other, then back at John. Neither of them moved away, although nothing sugested that they couldn’t.   
  
Here’s the thing; neither of them wanted to.


	63. Sterek/Felching/Cum Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Sterek and cum? Just...ridiculous amounts of it, felching, snowballing, whatever you want_

 

Stiles always figured sleeping with a werewolf would be kinda exciting and adventurous. Let’s just say, when he got together with Derek, he was not disappointed at all.  
  
From the musky, unfiltered, manly scent, to the dark hair all over Derek’s body - there was a lot to love. Sweaty pits, smelly feet, hairy crack, ripe balls, musky cock and foreskin. Stiles loved every single part, all of it.  
  
His favorite, however, might just have been the stupid amount of cum Derek could produce. The first night they spent together, Stiles literally asked whether Derek had just pissed in him when he finished (not that he’d have minded), only to be faced with Derek’s blushing face and the information that, no, this was pretty normal.  
  
It took a bit of convincing, a lot of reassuring kisses, and a shit-ton of talking before Stiles could make Derek understand that he didn’t mind one bit - that he enjoyed it, really.  
  
These days, there wasn’t an issue anymore. Stiles loved the feeling of copious amounts of cum gushing into his hole, starting to dribble out around Derek’s cock, before the werewolf would slip out to make a meal out of Stiles’ leaking hole. Derek could spend an entire hour down there, just letting his cream drool back out and into his mouth.  
  
Stiles was left there to mewl and grip at the bedsheets, at least until Derek would finally decide that he’d had enough, crawled back up, and connected their lips to pass at least some of his load on to Stiles.  
  
They made out like that lazily, passing the warm, thick liquid back and forth, scooping it into each other’s mouths, spitting it out again until they swallowed and got rid of it.  
  
By that point, they were usually both hard again and desperate for another round. More cum, more fun, right?


	64. Jalec/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask: _Could you please write something about Jace being cocky/smug after beating Alec and Alec submits and starts to worship his big feet and musky balls, finishing it off with some humiliation?_

 

It wasn’t like Alec was much weaker or slower than Jace - in fact, he had beaten him a couple of times before. Today was just not his day, and he ended up on the floor pretty quickly, Jace’s body on top of him, keeping him in place.  
  
“Damn, you reall didn’t try today, did you?” Jace chuckled, shaking his head as he stood up, his eyes still fixed on Alec. “You know what that means, right? Clean up duty’s on you.”  
  
Oh yes, Alec was fully aware of that. They’d been doing this for a while now, and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t mind it as much as he probably should have.  
Jace just grinned as he kicked his boots off, revealing his naked, sweaty feet. Alec could smell them from a few feet away, knew they’d be even worse up close and personal, and somehow that made a spark of excitement run through him. The sigh and reluctance when he crawled towards Jace’s legs was just for show - they both know he wasn’t about to complain.  
  
“Now get to it, these won’t clean themselves,” Jace sighed as he sat down on a bench behind him, waiting for Alec to come closer. The tone in his voice let Alec know that he wasn’t joking or waiting around.  
  
With a final gulp and a glance upwards, Alec grabbed one of Jace’s ankles and lifted his foot towards his face. He barely took the time to sniff it once, let the sour funk of it filter through his nose, before he stuck his tongue out and dragged it across the length of the sole. Alec knew Jace didn’t like when he wasted time with just sniffing, so he didn’t bother trying much. Instead, he focused on the real task at hand; using his spit-wet lips and tongue, Alec worked Jace’s toes, sucked on them, licked in between them, nibbled on the pads of them softly, watching as Jace unzipped his pants and dragged his small, but thick erection from his underwear, the musky smell of it immediately adding to the scent in the room.  
  
After a few minutes of licking and suckling on Jace’s toes and soles, once they’d been drenched with Alec’s spit, the blonde pulled his feet back and motioned for Alec to come closer. The elder knew what that meant, they’d been through this often enough.  
  
Jace just grinned smugly as Alec moved upwards and began lapping at his sweaty balls, sucking on each of them carefully, but never leaving them to even try and get to his cock. Alec knew his brother wouldn’t let him.  
  
“You’re a filthy slut sometimes Alec, do you realize that?” Jace sighed, finally closing his eyes, imagining god knows what as he jerked his dick rapidly while Alec continued to warm his balls in his mouth.  
  
A few dozen strokes later, Jace grunted, his rhythm stuttering as he began  to shoot drops of cum everywhere, most of it landing on Alec’s face or hair. And that was it - as quickly as it started, it ended.  
  
“Go and shower, you smell like my feet,” Jace muttered as he stood up and pulled his pants up again. He barely spared Alec another glance before he was walking off to his room, leaving the other on the floor, sighing and shaking his head. They really couldn’t keep doing this…


	65. Wincest/Feet/Frotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How about Sam and Dean back in season 1 doing those prank wars with Sam winning and getting his feet and pits worshiped from a small side bet they made_

 

Dean hated to admit defeat, but he had to hand it to Sam: how the kid managed to not only capture a damn skunk, but also lock it in the motel room with Dean, before leaving for an hour or so, was beyond Dean. It had taken a whole week to get rid of the stench on his clothes and body.  
  
And now, there they were. Really, Dean had only agreed to the bet because he was sure he’d win, but obviously, that didn’t turn out as he had planned. Instead of Sam doing this for him, now he had to go ahead and lick his baby brother’s body clean. And to make things even worse - or, well, better, but Dean wouldn’t admit that out loud - Sam had prepared for this by not showering since the whole skunk incident.  
  
Now, Sam was seated on the couch of a motel room, grinning smugly as he watched Dean pull his dirty socks off. He could already smell them from afar, so it must’ve been even worse for Dean, who had them pressed against his face.   
  
The joke was on Sam though, at lest Dean thought so, because the humiliation aside, this was basically what his wet dreams were made off. Not only the smelly feet, which tasted absolutely filthy when he dragged his tongue across them, but the fact that they were Sammy’s. Ever since he’d fetched the kid from his college, Dean noticed those feelings he had tried to push aside for years now reemerge.   
  
The thing is, he didn’t really try to hide them anymore either. Sam must’ve noticed how Dean had stared at his ass or crotch occasionally, the kid was smart. But even so, Sam never said anything, never told Dean to stop, so why would he?  
  
Remembering how it felt to suck Sammy’s first big toe into his mouth, let his tongue swirl around it and tickle the pad, would be enough for Dean to jerk off to for the rest ofhis life, he was sure of it.  
  
After having finished his duties on all of Sam’s toes, having sucked each of them individually and thoroughly, Dean moved upwards, not even trying to hide his rock-hard erection that was only slightly concealed by his pants. Sam didn’t really seem to care. He just lifted his arms and motioned for Dean to continue - which he gladly did.  
  
A moment later, Dean had pressed his face into Sam’s pit, sniffing and licking at it desperately. He moaned as he collected the tiny droplets of sweat and musk while he groomed the dense, dark hair growing there. Dean was so occupied, he barely noticed how Sam reached out with his other arm to grope at his crotch. Once he did, however, Dean’s eyes widened. He pulled back for a moment, spit-wet lips falling open as he looked up at his baby brother to find the kid already staring back at him with a lustful gaze.  
  
Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Dean climbed up Sam’s body, swung one leg over his brother’s lap so he was straddling him, and lowered his head slowly.  
  
Sam didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything to stop Dean. Instead, his gaze flickered between the elder’s lips and eyes, and with sudden resolution, Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and pushed him down so their crotches were rubbing together. They both moaned out as their hard cocks were pressed against each other, and in that moment, Dean broke. He couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
He surged forward, pressed his lips against Sam’s hungrily and started rutting against his brother. Right when their tongues touched for the first time, Sam seized and groaned into their kiss, his cock noticably twitching in his pants and wet warmth spreading against Dean’s. And that was enough for Dean - the knowledge of having made his brother cream his pants just like this, having it spread against his own crotch, was what made him come too, his cock spitting and dribbling enough cum to soak through his entire underwear as he kept on sucking on Sammy’s tongue.  
  
Neither of them quite remembered how long it took them to regain their composure, but once they did, Dean was the first one to speak. He grinned and rutted forward one more time, their warm, wet crotches connecting once more.   
  
“I think I got more cleaning up to do…”


	66. Liam, Jackson, Scott/Body Worship/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would you be interested in writing a prompt where Jackson beats out Scott and Liam for lacrosse captain and due to a bet, Scott and Liam have to be Jackson's personal towel boys? Cleaning up his ass, balls, feet, taking his piss and hot loads? Liam and Scott having to service him in front of the locker room_

 

Liam and Scott still weren’t sure how Jackson had managed it…there had to have been some type of performance enhancing drugs involved or something, because they couldn’t, for the life of them, figure out how he managed to become captain of the lacrosse team instead of either of them.  
  
There wasn’t too much time for them to contemplate their options either. Jackson made sure to get the two of them going on the bet they’d made beforehand soon enough - which wasn’t a bad thing, necessarily. They’d all agreed on the terms, they knew what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Jackson didn’t waste time on pleasantries or on getting Scott and Liam used to their new work. After the first training session with him as the new captain, the two had to stay behind with him in the locker rooms. Jackson was dripping with sweat, the ripe scent of it filling almost the entire room, but he made it very clear that he wasn’t going to take a shower. Instead, he’d have Scott and Liam clean him up. The two didn’t even bother trying to resist; they were high off the smell wafting off of Jackson, and if they weren’t into the idea of having to do this, they wouldn’t have agreed to the bet in the first place.  
  
As Jackson sat back on one of the wooden benches, Scott got to work on his pits. He lapped up the few droplets of sweat that were rolling down Jackson’s sides, then pushed his nose into the hairy, damp space to sniff and whine, until Jackson told him to get on with it and clean him up. Scott only whimpered, his wolf trying to resist the order, but being unable to. Moments later, he was licking and sucking along Jackson’s pits, collecting the leftover sweat on his lips and tongue.  
  
Liam, in the meantime, had gotten started on Jackson’s feet. He unwrapped them from the soaked-through socks he was still wearing, but seeing how Scott got scolded for it, wasted no time with sniffing. Instead, he got right to it, mouthed along the arch of Jackson’s feet, then sucked three of his toes into his mouth right away, sucking them clean while his tongue danced around and in between them, the sour taste doing nothing but spurring him on.  
  
Scott had just gotten to Jackson’s nipples, was sucking on them like a babe, when Jackson started jerking himself off, finishing less than a minute later, shooting his potent load all over Liam, who was still working on his feet. After that, he just grunted, pushed both Scott and Liam off, and was leaving.  
  
It didn’t take long for things to escalate from that point. The next week, Jackson ordered the two to clean him up while the rest of the team was still around, even went as far as pissing all over them while the team watched, more than one of them getting their own cocks out and stroking them while they watched Scott and Liam trying to drink down as much of their captain’s piss as possible before they went back to licking his balls and foreskin clean.  
  
It was only a matter of time before Jackson would let the team join in on the fun as well.


	67. Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Blowjob/Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Peter Parker/Steve Rogers. Steve and Peter getting off on each other's stink after a battle. Peter confesses he didn't shower after school; lots of mentions of Peter's dirty nuts and butthole and piss-scented dick and how much he smells and how eager he is to sniff Steve's funk on his nose and fingers. Rimming and spitting and farting._

 

If you asked Steve, he’d say he made it pretty obvious what his intentions with Peter were. Why else would he choose to follow the kid home after a long day out? For idle chit-chat? Discussions of a battle well fought? No. None of the above.  
Yet here he was, sitting in the kid’s room, taking a careful look around. There was this certain smell of teenage-sweat in the air, making his cock twitch in his too-tight uniform, which he slowly began to peel off. He and Peter both had been trapped in their costumes the entire day, trapping sweat and musk alike underneath the layer of fabric.  
  
“Sorry for the mess! Didn’t think I’d be having company over…I didn’t get to clean anything up after school. Didn’t even have the chance to shower,” Peter called out as he reentered his room, two bottles of water in hand - both of which quickly fell to the floor when he spotted Steve sitting on his bed, his uniform lying next tohim, eaving him in nothing but some sweat-stained underwear. “O-oh…sure. Yeah, it’s kinda hot in here, right?” Peter blushed lightly, making Steve smirk a little. Instead of opening a window however, the boy just took the shirt he’d thrown over off again as well, then went to pick up one of the bottles and throw it Steve’s way.  
  
“I see how you’re looking at me…no need to be shy about it now,” Steve chuckled as he opened the bottle, draining it’s entire content quickly. “Come here, don’t be scared now.”  
It’s like something within Peter finally snapped, something just clicked into place. Before he even realizes what he’s doing he’s walked over to his bed, pushed Steve down on it, and lied down on top of him, his head at Steve’s crotch and vice versa.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Steve is still the one to make the first move. He pulled down Peter’s underwear just in time to witness his cock harden to it’s full length right in front of him. Humming appreciatively, he pulled the tightening foreskin back to reveal the slightly wet head underneath. Taking a deep breath, Steve realized the cock in front of him not only smelled like musk and sweat, but also…piss. Peter must’ve taken a detour to the bathroom earlier. If Steve wasn’t turned on before, he sure as hell was now.   
While he began to lick and suckle the bitter, salty taste from underneath Peter’s hood, the younger one had been busy sucking on Steve’s heavy, sweaty balls. The taste was unlike anything Peter had ever experienced before - not unpleasant at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. He only managed to moan around his mouthful as Steve moved on from his now wet, desperate cock.  
  
There’s something about Peter’s ass that had always fascinated Steve. Now that he had it in front of him, he wasn’t going to let that opportunity go to waste. Pulling Peter’s cheeks apart, Steve finally got to glance at the pretty pink pucker buried between them, surrounded by a thick bush of untrimmed hair. It fluttered at him as it was exposed to the cool air, a squeaky, nervous fart making its way out. That’s all the invitation Steve had needed; Peter’s cock was delicious, his balls smelly, but his hole? Perhaps this was his favorite part.  
  
As soon as Steve’s mouth was on Peter, the younger one seemed to lose control. His rim was constantly clenching and unclenching, seemingly unsure how to handle the wet, insistent muscle of Steve’s tongue against it. Soon enough, however, Steve had worked his tongue inside, groaning and bucking his hips as he tasted Peter’s sweaty hole, sometimes even got a taste of the foul gas Peter couldn’t seem to contain any longer.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter had moved on to Steve’s cock. With his hole being stimulated like that, he was barely able to do anything but mouth at the tip of the pretty, pale cock in front of him, whining and moaning every so often as he felt Steve eating him out more and more eagerly each time he passed gas right onto his tongue.  
  
Peter came first, of course. All it took was for Steve to wrap his hand around his dick while his tongue was still assaulting Peter’s hole, and he was squirting and leaking pearly white cum all over the Captain’s chest, soaking him in even more musky fluid.  
  
Shockingly enough, Steve soon followed suit; Peter managed to push his index finger into the elder’s hole as his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, and that was enough to make Steve flood his mouth with potent, thick cream. Peter only managed to swallow one or two times before he needed to let go and let Steve shoot over his lips and face instead.  
  
With the musky seed seeping into his skin, Peter sighed happily, licked some of it off Steve’s shaft and continued to remove his finger, sniff, then suck it clean eagerly.  
Steve, who watched the display open-mouthed and panting couldn’t help but groan and flip them over so they were face to face, finally.   
  
“I hope you don’t have any other plans for tonight,” he growled as he started to lap at Peter’s face, cleaning his own cum off it. Peter, as per usual, only whimpered in response. A whole night of this? Yeah, he could get behind that.


	68. Thor, Peter Parker/Size Difference/Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Could you do something really raunchy with Peter and Thor? With some of that extreme comic book style size difference? Everything about Thor so big and bulging and dusted with blond fur, and so. Fucking. Rank._

 

It was easy enough to pass it off as training at first, then friendly banter, and lastly they both just accepted that they just enjoyed spending time together - well, it was mostly Peter who needed to accept this fact. Thor acted as if he’d known all along, and technically Peter couldn’t prove him wrong.   
  
Anyone who witnessed those two together realized that it was only a matter of time before something would happen between them, especially considering that Thor was a god of fertility…beyond what he was known for. So it was only natural for him to dive into something like this, and Peter was all too eager to follow.  
  
It was after a grueling day of training that they ended up in bed together; Peter shy and timid about his and Thor’s sweaty bodies, the god relaxed and at ease with them, telling the boy that they were men, and this wasn’t something to be ashamed of. And sure enough, Peter barely needed any convincing before he was situated between Thor’s massive, hairy legs, head encircled by muscular thighs which gave way to heavy, hairy balls and musky stench wafting off them and the crack below them.  
  
Peter could barely fit both globes of flesh that formed Thor’s ass in his palms as he pushed them aside to get at his hole. Once he did however, having taken a first, reluctant inhale of the potent stink, there was nothing holding Peter back anymore. The boy got in there, sniffed and dragged his nose through sweaty hair and flesh. At Thor’s encouragement, his tongue quickly followed, wetting the cleft and the ring of muscle in its center, which soon gave way to foul gas - which, in turn, served no purpose but to stir Peter on, it seemed.   
  
The boy was high off the stink, his little cock hard as he began to hump the mattress beneath him. Thor watched, his eyes glinting with amusement as he carded his fingers through Peter’s hair, grabbing onto it and pulling him away. The boy looked completely blissed out, his mouth and nose wet with spit and sweat. Thor swiped his thumb over Peter’s lips, cleaned them off, then sucked the mixture from his finger, before finally pushing the kid onto his cock.  
  
While Peter worked on the stupidly large cock in front of him, pulling the sticky foreskin back to reveal a shiny, wet, drooling head, which he happily suckled on, barely able to fit that much into his mouth, Thor had worked one leg beneath the boy’s body. It only took Thor a few seconds to find the cocklet dangling between Peter’s legs, and even less time to push it between his two biggest toes to give Peter something to rut against.  
  
The moment Thor flooded Peter’s mouth with his seed, so much of it dripping out of his cock that the boy wasn’t even able to keep it in his mouth alongside the head already in there, was also the moment Peter came, shooting - no, spraying - creamy, white cum all over the god’s huge, smelly foot.  
  
Thor’s erection didn’t even budge after their first round, and by the feeling of something hard still poking between his toes, he reckoned Peter was eager for another round too…which was perfect, really; Thor couldn’t wait to taste his own funky toes on the boy’s sweaty cock.


	69. Scott Lang x Everyone/Micro/Macro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about a totally off the wall one? Scott Lang developing a fetish for micro/macro what with his life the way it is? Maybe he shrinks himself down small enough to fuck another man's piss slit?_

 

Every one of them had their likes. They didn’t make a secret of it, rather encouraged each other to live freely amongst themselves; some of the public already saw them as freaks, no need to bring those negative thoughts to their group themselves too.  
  
So when Scott told them about what he liked, there was no complaining - especially ‘cause they wouldn’t even always notice. And he did it mostly when they were asleep anyway, shrinked himself down, then went to work.  
  
Scott loved pushing his entire body into Steve’s hole, loved feeling wrapped up by it, loved how he was surrounded by it, and how the stench of farts enveloped him completely every once in a while.  
  
Thor’s feet were probably Scott’s favorite; huge and sour smelling. Big enough that he could fuck his tiny cock between two toes, then rub his entire body through the gap between them so he would stink exactly the same once he was done. Even as he licked and sucked on individual toes sloppily, Thor didn’e move, didn’t wake up, probably didn’t even notice that they might still be slightly damp from Scott’s cum - he just passed it off as sweat.  
  
Hulk was probably Scott’s favorite. Huge, smelly body. Heavy hairy balls, and a cock that was bigger than his entire body in this form, even when soft. The head of Hulk’s dick was big enough to require Scott’s entire body to wrap around, and he did so when he fucked into the slit, his little cocklet barely able to penetrate it, though it certainly didn’t go unnoticed:  
  
More often than not, Hulk would eventually get hard from the small stimulation, would start leaking precum, enough to cover Scott’s lower body and make the glide of his cock smooth and easy. Soon enough, he was adding his load to the mess, often went as far as fucking through enough orgasms to be sensitive enough to piss into Hulk’s slit.  
  
No one ever judged Scott for what he liked and what he did. After all, every single one of them had their own likings.


	70. Liam x Pack/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Maybe Liam's a foot slut for his pack?_

 

They, quite literally, used him as a mat. Not to degrade him, not to make him feel bad, but because Liam actually wanted it this way, because he enjoyed it, because he was getting something out of it as well.  
  
It mostly happened during pack nights, when they were watching movies together, most of them carmped onto one couch, the proximity only encouraging their overheating bodies’ reaction. Some of them even played with each other while Liam worked on their feet.  
  
Theo, Scott, Stiles, Jackson - he didn’t care. He’d take all of them at once if he got the chance. The more his body smelled of stinky feet and sour toes, the better he felt, the harder he got off to his own scent afterwards.  
  
Liam never payed attention to the movies they were watching these days. He was too occupied with sucking on Scott’s toes, letting his tongue slide between them until they were wet and sloppy, and he could taste the stink on his tongue.  
  
At the same time, Theo often rubbed his feet all over Liam’s body, especially his chest and face, tried to get into his mouth once Scott was done so they could switch. And Liam gladly let him, rubbed Theo’s feet while he waited, then sucked and licked them just as eagerly when Scott would let him.  
  
Jackson, as much as he hated to admit that he loved this so much, was eagerly rubbing Liam’s rock-hard cock, either through his jeans or, if it was later in the night, in the nude. More often than not, he’d demand to be repayed in the same way, to which Liam gladly complied, jerking Jackson’s cock off with his own funky feet, until he shot all over them, the musky cum only adding to their strong scent.  
  
Stiles, if he wasn’t occupied with servicing the other guys in other ways, gladly fucked Liam’s hole with his toes, made him whine and beg to be filled by more than just one, sometimes even went as far as pushing almost half his foot up there, knowing that Liam had practiced, knowing that he could take it, that he wanted to.  
  
Pack nights were Liam’s favorite, how couldn’t they be?


	71. Wincest/Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would love some Dean Winchester in a truckstop bathroom. He's got this addiction for spunk and filthy cock, thinks he's hiding it well. Little does he know every time he's doing understall or gloryholes one of those smelly dicks belongs to his baby brother._

 

Really, Dean should have expected it, should’ve seen it coming (no pun intended). Maybe he was just willfully ignorant…or maybe he got too high of the idea of cum and cock alone to think straight, to properly function, because there was no other reason for him to have ignored what his brother had been doing for so long. Not that he minded, once he found out, not at all…it just made it easier for them both to access wht they were after ultimately, besides each other, of course.  
  
It started almost innocently, with Dean making use of a gloryhole or two at truckstops. He lets some random guy suck him off, that’s it. But soon enough, he needs more, craves more, switches places, sucks others, let’s them cum on his face, piss all over him, lets them fuck him once in a while, though only with condoms - he’s not that reckless.  
  
There’s one dick that seems to be haunting him, though Dean brushes it off as wishful thinking or just his imagination; but this dick, it’s perfect. Long, girthy, uncut, and so damn smelly, it’s damn near sinful. Now he knows it has always been his baby brother, but back when he didn’t, he was just thankful for, what he thought to be, a similarly hot dick at each of his stops.  
  
Whenever the thing is pushed through one of the holes Dean sits behind, he smiles, looks forward to pulling the foreskin back slowly, to sniff along the tip of the beautiful cock, moan and whine as he begins to lick and suckle at the tip, soon enough adding precum to the mix.  
  
Dean swirls his tongue around it, cleans of every ridge and curve, before he sucks it down, begins bopping his head back and forth until the entire, impressive length is squeezed into his tight throat, making him gag and almost cry, but he loves it. Let’s the cock fuck his mouth, make it froth with spit and pre, then come and add that to the mixture of filthy liquids as well.  
  
These days Sam and Dean are exclusive. Dean’s need for smelly, filthy cocks is fully satiated, as long as he can have Sam’s whenever he pleases, His baby brother never cleans much down there anymore, always let’s Dean take care of that for him, and is glad to reciprocate.


	72. Liam, Sheriff/Feet/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _OKAY BUT the sheriff and liam?? i dont think we've gotten one of those. maybe liam gets arrested for something dumb and the sheriff keeps him locked up at the station overnight as punishment and stuff happens :3 definitely some kind of foot thing but also piss stuff cuz the sheriff needs to piss on liam plss_

 

Of course it was on purpose. Liam had always lacked some structure in his life, and when he first laid eyes on the Sheriff…well, he thought he might’ve just found the person to provide that structure. He’d just need to get close to him.  
  
It was harmless, really; all it took was Liam very obviously trying to steal some gum from the local gas station and half an hour later, he was sitting in a tiny cell at the station. The Sheriff joined him soon enough, having recognized Liam as one of the wolves and wanting to talk to him.  
  
“Why’re you doing this? You ‘n I both know you could’ve aesily gotten away. So why did you end up here?” the Sheriff asks, arms crossed in front of his chest as he regards Liam. The boy simply shrugs, smirks, stands up and walks closer towards the elder, almost corners him before dropping to his knees, promising he could make it up.  
  
All it took was Liam leaning forward to mouth at and sniff the Sheriff’s crotch, tastingthe musk of piss and sweat trapped underneath, even through the heavy fabric, and that was it. John could only take so much, okay? The kid was looking up at him so prettily, and it had been a while since he…well.  
  
Moments later, the Sheriff’s pants were gone. He looked down at the boy in front of him as he kicked off his boots and socks, then growled, “You’re gonna stay right down there. Gonna make you understand why you can’t just walk around as if you own this town.”  
  
And with that, John took his half-hard cock, pointed it towards Liam’s face, and released, a hot stream of piss gushing out soon after. At first the liquid was running down Liam’s face and neck, some of it matting his hair, before he finally opened his mouth and began swallowing eagerly. John groaned above him, especially when Liam leaned forward to lick against the exposed tip of his cock, suckled on it as if he was trying to get more out.  
  
Before John was completely done, however, he pulled away, angled his dick even lower and let the rest of his piss flood over his stinking, sweaty feet. Liam watched, eyes wide, gaze flickering up and down, before he finally got to work, lowering himself to the floor and taking one of those damp feet to sniff. The mixture of heady sweat and musky piss was enough to make the boy hard in his pants, his cock twitching desperately against his pants as he licked the piss off John’s feet, then suckled on his toes.  
  
John, in the meantime, was jerking his cock, spreading some leftover drops of piss with his foreskin as he flexed his toes against Liam’s tongue, pressed them deeper into his mouth, made the boy gag on them. He could smell them from up where he stood, he could only imagine how the scent must’ve been for Liam up close and personal. And still, the kid was down there, sucking and sniffing as if his life depended on it. It was with that image that John finally came, the first spurts coating Liam’s back, before he raised his head to capture the rest of that load with his mouth.  
  
Even after John was done shooting, his chest heaving a little, Liam kept sucking, trying desperately to get more out of John, to make up for the bit of creamy cum that had missed his mouth.  
  
“Stop it already, will ya?” John eventually huffed, tugging his pants back on. At the hurt look on Liam’s face, he simply grabbed the boy’s arm and helped him back onto his feet. “If you’re that damn hurt about missing some of this, you know how to find me. We’ll make up for it, no problem,” he muttered, before getting clothed properly again.   
  
“Now clean that up,” John said, pointing towards the puddle of piss on the floor, “and then get outta here.” With that, he left, the door staying open behind him.  
Liam sighed happily, only now noticing the dampness in his pants. Maybe next time, he’d get to actually pull his dick out too…


	73. Thor, Peter Parker/Ass Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Could you possibly do a Thor ass worship story with literally any character? I’m all for any kind of dirty raunchy nastiness except farts if that’s ok with you?_

 

When a literal god invites you into his chamber, telling you how beautiful you are and how you’re worth being cherished, you don’t exactly think twice about following - especially not if said god is Thor, the literal image of perfection…at least for Peter, who always thought he’d be too busy for love and sex. But there they were, locked in a room together, and Peter couldn’t have been more happy about it.  
  
They were making out lazily - well, at least Thor was. Peter did his best to try and keep up, because it seemed as if Thor could literally do no wrong. His tongue swirled and danced around Peter’s in smooth motions, made the boy mewl and whine and rut against Thor’s thigh. By the time they pulled apart, strings of saliva still connecting their lips, Peter’s pupils almost swallowed up his irises entirely. He was panting, cock hard and leaking, body shivering from the sheer pleasure. And to think they had barely even started…  
  
Thor, smirking as he did so, slid down the boy’s body until his head was positioned between Peter’s legs. “Relax. I will show you how to take care of another man,” he whispered, voice gravely, so much so that it sent another violent shiver up Peter’s spine.  
  
Before the boy could figure out what Thor even meant by taking care, there was an intrusion against his hole. When he looked down, Peter found the god, eyes closed in pleasure, it seemed, licking and suckling on his hole as if it was a delicacy. Peter moaned, reached down to wrap a hand around his cock to jerk it, knowing he’d be able to come right now but stay hard regardless. How couldn’t he, when Thor was around?  
  
Thor darted his tongue into Peter, tasting the boy’s sweat and musk that had collected in between his cheeks after a long day. He made out with the pink bud like he had with Peter’s mouth, his tongue moving just as swiftly and skillfully, just as insistently. Thor reached deep, his scruff scratching against Peter’s cheeks, but the boy didn’t seem to mind, tried to press closer, jerked faster and faster, until, finally, he seized, his back lifting off the bed as he thrusted into his hand violently one last time and then shot all over his stomach, up to his neck.  
  
Peter didn’t know how long it took him to regain his senses, perhaps he had passed out for a moment, because the next thing he remembered was Thor looming over him, licking up his seed with his spit-wet mouth, humming appreciatively as he drnk down the liquid.  
  
Now Peter was nothing if not cooperative and willing to learn, so once Thor had cleaned him up somewhat, he pushed against his chest until the god was lying on his back, eyebrows raised, only to fall again, accompanied by a grin, when Peter did as he had just done and shoved his face between Thor’s huge, hairy cheeks.  
  
Peter wasn’t nearly as skillful as Thor was, but he was doing his best, was encouraged by Thor’s moans and panting, thinking he was at least doing something right. And indeed, he was. Thor didn’t care much for technique, but rather for the act itself. He didn’t mind one bit that Peter made his hole sloppily wet, that he matted the hair growing around it with his spit, that he sucked on his rim a little too eagerly perhaps. Thor simply jerked himself off, carded his hand through Peter’s hair and encouraged him to keep going. Only once he felt himself get close did he tell the boy to pull away.  
  
Peter did so, and instead crawled towards the god’s huge, pulsing erection. He gazd up at Thor’s face for a moment, taking note of the blissful expression on it, before licking at the tip of his cock, tasting salt and sweat and precum on it. And with that, Thor came, painting Peter’s entire face with his musky seed, coating the boy’s lips, chin, even cheeks with thick cream.  
  
Peter was at a loss for words, though sure that this was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to him…at least until Thor pulled him up into a kiss. Well - more of another clean-up session. The god lapped at Peter’s face, sucked off his own cum, only to feed it into Peter’s mouth soon thereafter.  
  
The two laid in bed all day, making love and exploring each other’s body. Peter had a lot to learn from Thor indeed. How lucky he was that the god didn’t mind teaching him one bit…


	74. Wincest/Ass Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would you be willing to write a story about Deans favorite past time being driving his tongue up his younger brothers hairy musky crack and hole?_

 

It really shouldn’t come as a surprise. Dean loves Sam, more than anything else in the world. But the one thing Dean never enjoyed about his little brother, is how much bigger he actually is. In every sense of the damn word.  
  
Sam’s cock is large and beautiful, proportionate to his tall, muscular body, and so damn delicious, Dean could spend hours sucking it.   
His feet are just the same; huge and sour, with long toes that Dean loves to worship like they’re little cocks.  
  
Everything, every single thing about Sam is big - except for his ass.   
Yeah, that’s it. Sam’s ass, though still perky and pleasant, is comparatively small. And Dean is so damn satisfied with that. It’s the one thing he’s still got over his little brother, size-wise. And he makes sure to let Sam know just how much he enjoys that.  
  
Dean quite literally spends hours between Sam’s cheeks. He doesn’t fuck Sam often, would rather let Sam fuck him, but Dean enjoys eating ass. And Sam’s is perfect for it, really.   
  
When Dean pushes those almost hairless cheeks apart, he’s greeted by the most delicious crack, covered in thick, dark brown hair, damp with sweat more often than not. And right in the center sits Sam’s pink, fluttering hole. And the smell…god, the smell is something else. Musky and ripe, thick and heavy, just like Dean likes it. He always spends a minute or so just sniffing that beautiful crack whenever he gets to work on it.  
  
What follows after that is an extensive process or Dean starting with tiny little licks, doing little more than further dampening the hair around Sam’s hole, while simultaneously collecting some of the sweat and musk on his tongue to taste it. Slowly but surely, Dean’s licks get broader and more insistent. His tongue catches on Sam’s rim a few times before he actually pushes the tip inside, where the taste is even more amazing, so much so that all his other senses seem to stop functioning. The only thing Dean can focus on is what’s right in front of him.  
  
Soon, he has his tongue as deep inside of Sam as he can manage, slurps and spits, makes out with his brother’s hole like he would with his mouth, gets it wet and open. Sam writhes, pushes back against Dean as he jerks off. He comes, most of the times, when he feels Dean seizing up as well, when he knows his brother’s done so much, gone so far, that he just creamed his pants without even touching himself, just from the pleasure of getting to eat Sam out.  
  
It’s a weird thing they got going when you really think about it. But it works - and the best part is, it’s just the start. As if either of those two would be satisfied with just one orgasm…


	75. Stiles, Scott, Sheriff/Follow up Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Continuation of the Stiles and Scott find the Sheriffs Fleshlight plzzzz plzzz I defiantly trust u as a amazing writer can fill in the blanks but they find more of his cum and mabey underwear_

 

Ever since that one afternoon, Stiles and Scott didn’t feel nearly as guilty as they had before when rummaging through the house, and especially the Sheriff’s belongings. After the last incident, they had a…conversation. They came to the agreement that, once in a while, neither of them were opposed to the Sheriff joining in on some fun times. So, getting caught wasn’t nearly as horrifying as it had been before.  
  
Like now, for example. Scott and Stiles were looking through a basket full of dirty laundry specifically to get at some of the stuff John had worn when he was out on patrol. And sure enough, thanks to Scott’s superhuman nose, they didn’t have to search for too long before they hit the jackpot; a pair of socks, as well as some briefs that had to have been pearly white at some point. Now they were stained with yellow spots from when John didn’t shake properly after taking a piss, and…damn.  
  
Scott held them to his nose, only to be assautled by the scent of cum. Ripe, musky, potent cum. So potent, in fact, that it couldn’t have been over a day old. Sure enough, when he turned the briefs inside out, Scott found a big patch of cum, still wet in the center. He groaned as he stuck his tongue out to lap at it, the salty, bitter taste immediately assaulting his taste buds, making his eyes roll back.  
  
Stiles, in the meantime, had one of John’s worn out socks held to his nose to sniff, while the other was wrapped around his leaking dick as he jerked off. The thought of how wrong this was, how he shouldn’t be doing something like this, did nothing but turn him oneven more, making his hand jerk faster and faster.  
  
Before either of the boys could finish though, they heard the door unlock. They barely wasted any time to look up from where they currently stood, before running down the stairs to find John there, taking off his jacket and kicking off his boots. The elder only raised an eyebrow when he looked the boys over, noticing how one of his socks was still wrapped around his son’s dick, and how Scott had brought the underwear with him.  
“Couldn’t wait for me, could you?” John chuckled, shaking his head a little before unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
A few minutes later, he was situated on the couch, completely naked, chest and pits damp with sweat from the day worth of work. Stiles was seated at his feet, was massaging the fevered soles as he sucked on individual toes and nosed along the arch, the sour smell sending a jolt of lust through him every time he inhaled.  
  
Scott, in the meantime, was nibbling on the Sheriff’s foreskin. The scent of piss, cum, and sweat was undeniable, and the taste was even better. His tongue slipped out to clean the head of John’s erection, to slip underneath his foreskin and make him hum with appreciation, his toes flexing against Stiles’ tongue in the meantime.  
  
All it took for John to come was both of his boys suckling on the smelly, dirty tip of his cock, looking up at him with such innocent eyes. He painted their lips and faces with his load, made them lick it off his shaft and each other, before standing up and ordering them to sit down on the couch.  
  
“Your turn boys.”


	76. Stiles/Fleshlight/Sciles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How about another fleshlight story? Stiles finds one in Scott’s room, it’s filled with so many loads, the lips of the asshole are crusty with old cum, and the inside tastes filthy- he obviously is torn between ducking into it and slurping out all he can_

 

This must’ve been new…Stiles had snooped through Scott’s room so many times before, but the only things he’d ever been able to find were some socks. But now, here he was, with what seemed like a brand-new fleshlight in hand, which was hidden underneath Scott’s pillow.   
  
Well…maybe not quite brand-new.  It did look like it’d barely been used. However, on closer inspection, the traces of the time Scott had undoubtedly already spent with his new toy were obvious. All it took was for Stiles to turn it over to release a thick, copious stream of old, still wet cum. It must’ve been a dozen loads at least, enough to coat Stiles hand with it, the potent musk wafting up, making his head dizzy, his knees weak, and his cock twitch to hardness in his pants.  
  
One quick glance out of the door to make sure Scott was still not around, and Stiles was on it; he pulled his pants down, scooped some more of the creamy liquid out of the toy to spread over his dick and make the glide easier, then slowly pushed into the pocket. It suctioned around Stiles’ cock, the leftover cum inside making it easy and slick for Stiles to fuck the tight heat.  
  
While one of his hands was occupied with keeping the fleshlight in place, Stiles raised the other, sniffing the leftover cum on his fingers, shuddering as the heady scent filtered into his nose. Soon enough, he had his lips wrapped around his digits, was sucking them eagerly, wanting to get as much of the taste as he possibly could.  
  
A minute or so later, Stiles was coming, sucking on his index finger as he bucked his hips through his orgasm, filling the toy up with another thinner, but still copious load. The mess spread all over Stiles’ softening erection as he pulled out, ending with a lewd popping sound as the head of his cock plopped free.  
  
Footsteps downstairs alarmed Stiles of the arrival of his best friend. He barely had enough time to tuck himself back into his pants and deposite the toy where he’d found it.  
Needless to say, it took Scott all of ten seconds to figure out what had transpired - he could easily smell the wet cream on his friend’s member, could pracitcally taste the lust and sex in the air. That night, Scott’s toy came in handy again more than once…

 


	77. Wincest/Micro/Macro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Young Sam getting shrunk down by some witch magic, and Dean taking him and putting him in his stinky ass crack for the whole day, and putting his clothes back on and going for a run, so Sam practically gets coated in sweat and farts._

 

The sad part is; this is not even the weirdest thing to happen to them, not by a long stretch. Sam and Dean were used to way worse. A shrinking spell? Yeah, that was no big deal. Especially considering it was supposed to wear off after about a day or two. So all they had to do was wait.  
  
However, as always, they had to make the best of any given situation. In this case, the best was for Dean to deposit his (literally) little brother in his underwear. Worn, sweaty underwear, mind you! Some cum and piss stains in the front, skid marks in the back.  
  
Sam couldn’t really complain, not when he was surrounded by the most intoxicating scent like this. It was difficult to stay where he was, given the fact that Dean’s ass moved whenever he took a step, but Sam did his best to stay near his brother’s increasingly sweaty crack.  
  
This was where he could go to town, without Dean even really noticing; Sam licked and sucked, rubbed his entire body over Dean’s hairy crack and hole, bathed himself in the scent of it all, moaned and came when Dean farted.  
  
Sam stayed down there for almost an entire day, the only thing keeping him from actually inserting his entire body into Dean’s hole being the fact that he might suffocate or actually get crushed between Dean’s cheeks. It didn’t really matter, Sam still had fun, even switched to the front at some point to jerk his brother off using his entire body, smirking like an idiot when he succeded in making Dean cream his pants, covering Sam’s entire body with cum in the process.  
  
Afterwards, Sam did his best to clean Dean’s cock up, though his tiny tongue did little but taste the head of Dean’s cock when he tried to lick the cum off of it. It seemed, however, like Sam had given Dean an idea, so a moment later, he was pulled out of Dean’s pants and lifted towards the elder’s face.  
  
Confused at first, Sam shivered a little as his now wet body was exposed to the cool air. Dean just smiled at him, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to lick along Sam’s entire body, cleaning the cum off of him in the process. Sam shivered again, this time for entirely different reasons, moaned and bucked his hips when Dean didn’t stop, when he was assaulted by a slippery, wet tongue over and over again. Soon enough, Sam’s entire body was coated in spit, instead of cum.  
  
What made Sam come one more time, was when Dean sucked his body into his mouth, leaving just his head out so Sam could still breathe. It was the weirdest sensation ever, to be surrounded by Dean like that - not that Sam wasn’t used to something similar, given the fact that he was usuall the one to top between them, but this was different; this wasn’t just his cock buried in his brother, this was his entire body, and somehow that wet warmth made him come so hard, he almost blacked out.  
  
The spell did eventually wear off. However, it didn’t take long for Sam and Dean to find out how to replicate it…


	78. Wincest/Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _How do you feel about somnophilia? Like maybe Dean's been trapped in the car with an incredibly rank Sammy all day, leaking a puddle of pre in his briefs from the smell, but he's not ready to admit he likes dudes yet, let alone his brother. He waits until their motel and Sam passing out in the other bed to creep over, get naked, and start masturbating as he, oh so carefully, worships his brother's smelly, sweaty body._

 

Sam didn’t realize how infuriating he was at times. Whether it was when he just wouldn’t stop arguing, when he was trying to lecture his brother, or, like right now, when he was sitting in the car with Dean, smelling like a man who hadn’t showered in almost a week; rank, ripe, and musky. Dean would like to say that he hated Sam for all of the above, but that simply wasn’t true. He loved him. More than he’d like to admit. More than was healthy for either of them, he supposed, which is why he felt justified in not telling Sam about it.   
  
But this drive? It nearly drove Dean to the edge…in more than one way. Sam was already half-asleep next to him, exhausted from the hunt they’d finished a few hours ago. He was sweaty and dirty, so much so that it filled the entire cabin of the Impala. And Dean could do nothing but sit there and bear it, try to adjust his cock so Sam wouldn’t be able to notice his erection, or the growing wet spot of precum he was sporting.  
  
When you think about it, it was a mircale that they made it to their next motel without Sam noticing any of that - it was probably due to his severe exhaustion and tiredness. Dean realized just how true that really was when they made it to their room: Sam, barely awake at this point, simply pulled his clothes off, everything except his underwear, lied down, and that was it. He was out the second his body hit the mattress. 

Though Dean would’ve much preferred if Sam had just taken a damn shower first, he couldn’t say he was mad at having some private time - which, in turn, meant being able to finally take care of his leaking, achingly hard cock.  
  
And at first, that was all he wanted to do. Jerk off, easy and quick, then lie down as well. But then…well. Sam was lying there. He still smelled so obnoxiously good, and Dean, well - he was curious, okay? Nothing more. Just curious. So he got closer.  
  
His hand was already wrapped around his dick, and it stayed there as Dean watched Sam for a few moments, the rise and fall of his chest, the few droplets of sweat that were rolling down his temples. Damn it, why did Sam have to have such a perfectly built body? In Dean’s mind, that was the only reason for his fascination with it. Nothing else…obviously.  
  
He could’ve almost believe himself, until he dropped down next to his brother, unconsciously at first, but soon enough, his face was so close to the younger one’s pits, Dean could focus on nothing but their ripe scent filtering into his nose and mind. It made his damn mouth water, and…well, Sam seemed so out of it, he was asleep, had been tired the entire day, so he wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t wake up, right?  
  
Dean gulped, at war with himself, even as his resolve crumbled and he stuck out his tongue to taste. It was nothing more than a faint touch - Sam didn’t even move - but to Dean, it was too much and not enough all at once. He sampled the salty taste of his brother’s skin and the damp, musky notes of his sweat. It was infuriating, it was intoxicating, it was addicting - and Dean couldn’t stop himself, he had to try again, longer, less careful this time. He kept going, tasted his brother’s pit and chest, even flicked against his nipple at one point.  
  
It was almost worrying how little Sam moved, given that he was trained to wake up at the slightest disturbance, but Dean blamed it on his exhaustion, still. Which also meant he had more time to explore, right? Just out of curiousity, he kept telling himself, even though his slowly stroking hand and his weeping erection begged to differ.  
  
The next stop were Sam’s feet; long and a little pale, surprisingly soft, and the smell? God, the smell…Dean couldn’t think of anything more ripe, more funky, or more foul he had ever smelled, and it made his cock twitch and release a few drops of pre, enough for some of it to leak down underneath his foreskin, and for some of it to dribble to the floor, from where his erection was now exposed completely. Dean couldn’t help it, jerked himself off as he simply sat in front of Sam’s feet and stared at them, his mouth hanging open, his mind so far gone, he was drooling a little.  
  
Dean hadn’t even realized it was happening, but at some point, he had leaned forward, pushed his nose between Sam’s toes, just to get even more of that scent. As soon as he had done so, however, Dean knew it was a mistake. The damp, sweaty gaps between Sam’s toes must’ve trapped even more of that sour scent. Dean could feel his balls draw up, just from inhaling there.  
  
With Dean’s eyes falling shut, he resigned himself to what he was doing. There was no fooling anyone like this anymore. He stayed there, at his brother’s feet, where he now thought he belonged, sniffed and breathed against damp soles and dexterous toes.  
  
And…he was already doing this, right? He was already doing things he shouldn’t, so…might as well make the most of it, then never do this again. At least that’s what Dean told himself as he slowly opened his mouth, leaned forward slightly, and wrapped soft lips around Sam’s big toe.  
  
At first Dean just kept it there, the scent already so much more intense, but the moment his tongue flicked against it, the moment he got to taste the sour funk, the ripeness, he was gone. Dean didn’t even register Sam moaning breathily as his tongue kept siwlring around the toe in his mouth. He was too occupied with the pleasure of his sudden orgasm, rolling, washing over him in wave after wave as he painted the floor with his thick cream, some of it sputtering far enough to reach Sam’s feet - and Dean hadn’t thought those could’ve smelled any better, but mixed with his own, musky seed? There had never been anything in the world like this.  
  
Feeling thoroughly fucked out, Dean pulled away from Sam’s toes, a string of saliva still connecting his lips with them. But as he stood up, and before he could walk away, hoping to forget about this ordeal, about the shame he felt deep within, Sam was looking at him. Awake.  
  
Dean felt the color drain from his face, felt his heart sink, his stomach turn, his knees quiver, his eyes almost tear up. There were a million thoughts running through his mind; how Sam would be disgusted with him, how he’d want him to leave. Dean thought about how he had just ruined the best thing he had in his life, how he’d just driven his damn brother, the man he lvoed most in this world, away, just because he couldn’t keep his boner in check.  
  
But none of that happened. Sam just stared, blearily, almost desperately. He sighed, and his body twitched, as if electrocuted, and it was only then that Dean noticed the erection hidden by Sam’s briefs. The elder’s eyes widened - he didn’t understand, couldn’t process what was happening, but before he could overthink what was going on, Sam found the courage for both of them.  
  
“Stay…please?” he pleaded, his voice rough, as if it was hiding tears. And Dean - he thought about what a horrible idea this was. How he couldn’t ruin Sam like that, how this was the stupidest thing he could ever do. But then again, Sam was always the smart one between them…  
  
“Please Dean, just - please,” Sam tried again, chest heaving in what seemed to be desparation. And what could Dean say? He was weak, he was only human, he could only hold for so long.   
  
He lied down next to his brother, kept his gaze on him, felt his pulse race nervously underneath his skin. Sam just looked back at him, as if Dean had just gifted him the moon, carefully wrapped an arm around his brother. Dean flinched at first, made Sam stop, but soon enough melted into the soft touch, felt some dam break inside of him, emotions washing over him like a current that ahd been held back for years. And suddenly, he felt right. He felt like this was where he belonged.   
  
Dean smiled, uncertain but hopeful, which Sam reciprocated. And Dean reached out, had barely touched Sam’s rock-hard cock, had barely wrapped his hand around it, had barely noticed how long it was, before he felt a wet warmth blom underneath his palm, Sam’s eyes falliing shut in pleasure, his mouth opening in a silent moan.  
  
Dean grinned, slipped his hand underneath Sam’s waistband, felt the hot, creamy cum as he continued to stroke Sam, until he was writhing desperately, almost crying it seemed. Dean didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, not when his brother was looking so beautiful, when he was falling apart so perfectly.   
  
A few strokes later, the wet, lewd sounds making Dean’s own, spent cock twitch with interest, Sam seized, a high-pitched whine sounding from his throat, as he couldn’t hold back and soaked his underwear, Dean’s hand, and the sheets beneath them with his warm, musky piss as well.  
  
Sam immediately looked like he wanted to disappear along with the embarrassment, as if he just realized what a horrible idea this had been after all, but Dean wouldn’t have any of it. The elder leaned forward, a careful brush of his lips against Sam’s, and that was it. That was all the reassurance either of them needed.  
  
They slept through the night in their mess, continued where they’d left off the next morning, were suddenly more than just brothers.  
  
Neither of them could say they minded.


	79. Scott x Twins/Spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Bottom!Scott/Top!Twins? You're hot enough so, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks, I just request sweaty balls_

 

Ethan and Aiden worked out a lot, way more than any regular boy their age probably should, but with werewolf metabolism and all that, they could manage quite some strain. The only thing they didn’t enjoy about that, was the long and thorough clean-up such workouts would require to get them to smell somewhat normal again afterwards.  
  
Luckily, there were two things that made their after-workouts tolerable nonetheless. One; if they didn’t have to go out, or be anywhere in particular, neither of them really cared about the smell. And two; even if they did, they had found the perfect little… ‘asset’ to keep them clean.  
  
This asset was Scott, who apparently enjoyed sweat and the musk it brought on way more than he should. The twins only found out about that when they caught him in the locker room, going through their dirty underwear or socks, sniffing them happily.  
  
From that day on, one thing led to another, and now they had this sort of agreement; whenever necessary, Scott would be ready and on stand-by to clean either of the twins, or both of them (preferably both of them) up.  
  
This clean-up mostly consisted of Scott, on his knees, licking and suckling on either Ethan’s or Aiden’s balls and cock - because that was obviously where most of their sweat and musk had collected. And Scott didn’t mind. There was something really satisfying about having a slightly wrinkly ballsack in your mouth, feeling it move against your tongue while you taste salty skin and smell manly sweat. He loved it, didn’t even care that, at this point, he was basically a sex toy. Not like he didn’t want to be there.  
  
Things went on from there: At first it was just either of the twins jerking off while the other was sucked clean, then switching places, eventually both shooting over Scott’s body or face. Then they started letting him clean up other parts of their body; damp pits, large feet and toes, almost hairless cracks. Scott loved every minute of it, but his favorite had to be when the two would fuck him.  
  
One of the twins, Scott couldn’t care less which one of them, was plowing his hole, while he was sucking the other off. The weird thing about them being twins - or maybe it was just random coincidence, who knows - was that they always came at the same time; one of them breeding Scott’s hole, the other feeding a load into his mouth.  
  
At some point in this development, Ethan and Aiden had started to end up more sweaty after their little sessions with Scott than they had before…not that Scott - or either of the twins - was complaining. It just meant that Scott had some more cleaning up to do. 


	80. Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Feet/Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _A story with Peter worshipping Steve after a mission, with him covered in sweat. Licking his soaking pits, sniffing his sour feet, offering himself as a chair as he cleans Steve's asscrack. Maybe with some gas and Peter being especially attentive to Steve's giant, sweaty chest._

 

Peter wasn’t allowed on most missions yet - something about him being too young still, even though he, as well as the people around him, knew very well that he could handle himself. Still, Peter figured he’d just go along, at least for now. Because not being able to go on missions meant that he had other…duties. Namely; clean-up duties. The good kind. And he wasn’t mad at that.  
  
Steve always wanted to make sure Peter felt appreciated and needed, so he made sure to make use of his services as often as he could. Today was no different; after returning to his room, sweaty and roughed up, he called Peter in. While waiting for the boy, Steve got undressed, lied down on his bed with his arms behind his head, revealing his ripe pits.  
  
Peter came in, took one long glance at Steve, and knew what was expected of him. He closed the door behind himself and got naked as well, all but stumbling out of his clothing as he moved towards the bed.  
  
This was the part where Steve could just lean back and relax - he trusted Peter knew what to do, they’d been through this often enough. And of course, Peter did not disappoint. He got started on Steve’s pits, lapped at them with flat, broad strokes of his tongue. He cleaned them until the salty, slightly sour taste of sweat was almost gone from them - which took quite some time.  
  
Once he was finished there, he moved further down, kissing along Steve’s collarbones, then his chest, pausing to suckle on each of his nipples for a bit, then licking across and collecting the beads of sweat all over his damp pecs.  
  
By this point, Steve was hard, but Peter knew he wasn’t allowed to go there yet. Instead, he skipped Steve’s crotch for now, and instead went on to sniff at his feet, being hit by the tangy, sour smell of them instantly and figuring he needed to clean up down there as well.  
  
Sure enough, he did just that, sucking each of Steve’s toes clean individually, before he moved on to the soles of each foot, mouthing at them, getting the stink all over his own skin as he cleaned up.  
  
A soft grunt and a movement of Steve’s head signaled for Peter to finally get to the main course. He grinned, felt his body heat up in expectation of what was to come already, then crawled up towards Steve’s crotch again - not getting to his cock right away, but burrying his face between the pale, plump cheeks of Steve’s ass instead. While he started his clean-up down there, getting his tongue into each wrinkle of Steve’s hole, eventually pushing past it as well, Peter began to slide his own, hard cock between Steve’s now wet toes. The Captain was happy enough to help out, tightetning his grip around Peter’s cock slightly so he had something to rut against as he finally moved away from his hole, after having been blasted with hot, fetid air a few times.  
  
With all the work he’d put in already, it barely took a minute or so of Peter suckling on the tip of Steve’s exposed cockhead to get him to come down his throat, the feeling of the hot liquid gushing into his mouth enough to make Peter come as well, painting the tops of Steve’s feet with pearly white liquid as he shoved his cock between those long toes one last time.  
  
Peter couldn’t wait to get to go along on missions as well…or at least he couldn’t wait to get to be cleaned up by the others after one.


	81. Stucky/Feet/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about something with Cap and Bucky before the time jump? Two soldiers with no privacy and no luxury of clean clothes or showers, but still incredibly active sex drives? Filthy fucking in front of their whole regimen and showing them how fun kink can be._

 

They tried to hide it at first, they really did. They kept to themselves, nothing more than touching underneath a blanket - if they could even afford the luxury of one - mostly on their own at first, but as time went on, they started sharing sleeping spaces, figuring they could brush it off as wanting to take up as little space as possible, since there were enough other men around them.  
  
But the longer it went on, the dirtier and nastier their bodies got, the less they cared about hiding it. Steve’s feet were rank enough to be smelt even while he wore shoes…torn, and worn-out shoes, to be fair, but still. James’ ass never smelt great before, but now? Now it was damn near sinful, the scent of it enough to make Steve’s mouth water with anticipation.  
  
They started going at it more freely, seeing as inhibitions, even around them, seemed to decline over the weeks. The first time someone walked in on Bucky sucking Steve’s funky toes, they barely spared a few seconds to stare at the man they couldn’t even remember the name of, before continuing. Said man just watched the whole thing, waited as James licked between Steve’s toes, smeared his cheeks across the tacky arches of his feet, then let Steve come all over his face.  
  
It took another few weeks of more and more of the other men walking in on them, before things actually started to escalate. James and Steve started fucking their hairy cracks out in the open, pissed on each other and drank it down, just for the fun of it. They farted, sniffed pits, fucked every part of each other’s body, and did so proudly and openly.  
  
What started as one single watcher soon turned into a whole audience of dirty, ripe men watching and jerking off around the show Steve and Bucky were giving them. Soon enough, the first ones joined in on the fun, and before they knew it, all of them had started fucking each other like rabbits, just to destress, to take their minds off of everything that was going on outside the safety of this special group.


	82. Scott/Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Maybe a Scott focused ass focused story? Like scots musky furry hole being the center of attention in the locker room or something_

 

At first, Scott had hated all the attention. It felt uncomfortable, made him feel open and vulnerable, when he absolutely didn’t want to feel that way.  
  
It started with some of the other guys staring at him whenhe dropped his pants. At that point, Scott hadn’t yet realized what was happening, was scratching his hairy, sweaty crack after practice and sniffed his fingers afterwards, thinking no one would notice.  
  
But of course, that was not the case. Slowly, the staring turned into ‘accidental’ touches, which Scott was just confused about at first, but when they kept coming and coming, he felt strangely more at ease with them. It still took quite a while for things to go further than that; mostly because Scott needed to be ready for something like that.  
  
Eventually though, he started dropping his pants and underwear more freely, let other boys grope him while he did so, leaned over to all but present his musky, dripping crack, sometimes even pulling his cheeks apart to show off his dusky hole.  
  
The people who’d just touched him before were now jerking off behind him, staring at his ass, mouths watering, cocks dripping. Scott can’t quite remember for sure who started it - probably Isaac, who was simply the neediest of them all - but eventually, he wasn’t just stared at anymore.  
  
People started sniffing his crack, lapping at it, digging their tongues into his hole, cleaning it off sweat as they did. Scott always ended up dripping with spit, blushing furiously, and desperately hard. At first, he saved that erection for home, when he’d whip it out, and play with the loads the other boys had shot across his ass and crack, and left them there.  
  
At some point, Scott just shrugged and gave it up. No more need for privacy to jerk off. He stroked his cock while the boys around him worshipped his crack - sometimes even fucking him. More often than not, someone would offer a friendly blowjob or handjob, sometimes a footjob, if Scott was lucky, in return for him showing off his juice, hairy ass for the team.  
  
The slightly uncomfortable feeling slowly subsided and made room for pure pleasure - and Scott couldn’t have been happier about that.


	83. Jackson x The Pack/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Maybe Jackson is the Hale pack urinal?_

 

Jackson, as much as he hated to admit it, loved the feeling of belonging, of being part of a pack. This was his home, this was his family, and he gladly showed how much he appreciated them all…well, he wouldn’t say that out  loud, but they all knew that’s what it boiled down to.  
  
It started with little things, like getting up to grab drinks for everyone, maybe a massage here and there, but it soon got more intense.  
  
Jackson’s favorite were movie nights, when everyone was too focused on the screen in front of them to think of anything else, especially getting up. That’s when he had to take over and make sure his pack was feeling comfortable. The fact that this included taking care of their bodies’ needs didn’t bother him much, though he always made a show of grumbling and sighing dramatically before he’d get to it.  
  
Scott was the first one to bring it up, and because of that, Isaac and Liam quickly followed suit. They pissed into Jackson’s mouth, musky and bitter, let him drink it down, gulp around his mouthfuls. Whatever he couldn’t take ran down his throat and soaked into his shirt, which he rarely washed anymore, rather being surrounded by his pack’s scent than the smell of detergent.  
  
It was only natural for Jackson, and the rest of the pack, when he started jerking off while doing things like that. Being helpful wasn’t something Jackson had ever thought would turn him on, but it just so happened to do just that…well, either that or he just enjoyed piss way too much.


	84. Thor, Steve Rogers/Rimming/Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _im dying for some face sitting, hairy sweaty ass, farting content between thor and steve rogers, with steve submitting to thor as his fart slut_

 

Thor was a hedonist and everyone knew it. He ate and drank to his heart’s content, truly lived his best life. It was enough to make a man jealous, really. Many wished they could enjoy that same freedom.

Occasionally, Thor would share - not in the way most people would anticipate, but more subtly, if you will. He wasn’t a selfish god after all. And one such lucky man, who Thor would share with, was Steve. The god knew how the soldier looked at him, how he watched, how he lusted. It was easy enough to invite him in, to smile seductively, let him come closer.

Steve was overwhelmed at first, didn’t expect things to turn out the way they did. He even thought he was being made fun of for a few moments, only to realize that Thor was serious, once the god started undressing, ripping Steve’s clothes off as well soon after.

“Come now Steve, no need to be shy,” Thor hummed, smiling once more as he guided Steve’s head down between his cheeks. Steve’s brows drew together for a moment; he still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t a dream or a cruel joke, but then he came face to face with Thor’s hairy, meaty cheeks, with the ripe scent of sweat wafting off the crack between, and…well. Steve was only a human after all, he could only deny what he wanted for so long.

The moment he surged forward, tongue slipping from his mouth to lap at the god’s crack, Thor was moaning and cupping Steve’s neck, urging him to go deeper, faster. Steve did just that, started to drag his tongue through the sweat-damp, blonde hair covering Thor’s rim. It was salty, almost bitter, it was enough to make a man go crazy, it was certainly enough to make Steve’s cock harden, achingly so.

With Steve’s tongue at his entrance, loosening him up insistently, making a wet, sloppy mess, it was only a matter of time before Thor lost a bit of control. He rumbled happily as the first fart, loud and lewd, spilled from him. Steve paused for no more than a second, then sniffed, groaned, pushed his hand down and around his cock to jerk as he inhaled the foul gas Thor was passing, alternating between pressing his nose into Thor’s hole and licking into it.

Thor was a hedonist, no doubt. He enjoyed what he did; the feasting, the fighting, the lusting. And now, it seemed as if he wasn’t alone in all of it anymore.


	85. Sterek/Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Derek comes back from wolfing out and smells, and it turns Stiles on. Stiles sucks Derek's smelly cock and Derek releases a huge load on his face, uses his own cum to fuck Stiles and releases his knot in him_

 

There was this silent agreement between them. Sometimes, they just did things that the other didn’t have to understand - because seriously, Derek had no freaking idea why Stiles needed to watch the Star Wars trilogy (yes,  _all_  of the movies) every damn month. In the same way, Stiles didn’t need to understand why Derek just wanted to run around as a wolf once in a while. He supposed it had something to do with connecting to nature, feeling free or something along those lines.

Once Derek was back from one of these runs though, everything was fair game - because, even though he had shed his wolf skin, a few things remained. Be it the stray bunch of hair on his chest or back, or the smell. Oh dear lord, the scent of pure, musky, heady wolf. No wonder Stiles let Derek go on these runs whenever he wanted to.

Because when he was back, it barely took Stiles a minute, maybe two, to get on his knees in front of Derek, who, luckily enough, had already lost his clothing through his transformation. He just smiled down as Stiles nuzzled into his heavy balls, licked the sweat from them, moaned around a mouthful, then swirled his tongue underneath Derek’s foreskin where some of that fantastic, animalistic odor had turned into a concentrated taste.

Stiles had barely gotten half of Derek’s cock wet when the wolf shot for the first time, some of it down Stiles’ throat, some of it coating the boy’s face. What didn’t make it into Stiles’ stomach was used again, Derek humming as he scooped it up, spread it all over his length and turned Stiles over.

Their fucking was sloppy, the sounds wet and lewd, turning them both on even more as Derek picked up his pace, felt his cock swell and swell, until, finally, the base of it had gained enough girth to not fit as easily into his mate anymore.

A few thrusts, slower, more careful, yet insistent, later and Derek managed to fit his knot into Stiles. Moments later, his orgasm hit, taking Stiles over the edge with him as Derek shot into him, twitched against his prostate, whined, leaned over, draped himself on top of Stiles and pulled him close.

They stayed like that - not that they had much of a choice, seeing as they were literally locked together - basking in the afterglow, kissing lazily or simply chatting. Stiles didn’t ask Derek to join him for a shower afterwards. Instead, they stayed on the couch together, cuddling, pressing their sweaty bodies together, spreading the other’s scent on themselves. 

Oh yes, Stiles didn’t mind Derek’s occasional run at all. Neither did he mind what came afterwards.


	86. Stucky/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _hey! can i request steve rogers/anyone (bucky or peter maybe?) and him being a cum and piss slut? just loving being filled to the brim with cum until hes sloshing with it, then covered in piss/drinking it down_

 

At one point in his life, Steve might’ve been ashamed of…this. His preferences, the things he liked. But now, he was basically living in the future, where things were different, more complicated in some ways, less so in others.

What had definitely changed was people’s attitudes, especially towards acceptance and tolerance. And so, Steve found himself in a position where he could live freely, like he’d always wanted to, like he’d dreamed off. Who would’ve thought that, of all people, it would be an old friend who’d come to join him in his explorations?

Bucky seemed more acquainted with this new world in some ways. He inveited Steve in, told him it was alright, let him know that there was nothing wrong with what he wanted. Their relationship might’ve started out strangely and slow, but it was only a matter of time before they got to this point:

Bucky didn’t mind fucking into Steve, even through numerous orgasms, one bit. Why on earth would he? There was something empowering about filling that man with his seed, making him moan and gasp, beg for more, more, more. It barely took Bucky a week or so to figure out what it was taht made Steve go especially wild; that feeling of being filled, of having his hole stuffed with cum.

Not too long after his discovery, Bucky had returned with a plug, much to Steve’s surprise, who’s eyes just widened, somewhere between shock and curiousity, when he saw the thing. Once he figured out what they were going to do with it though, he was on board immediately.

It was a rare occurance for Steve to walk around without having at least two loads plugged into his hole these days. And on days when he and Bucky were feeling especially adventurous, Steve would let his lover take some more liberties, let him piss and mark him up with it, let him soak his smooth, muscled chest, his blonde hair, his spent cock. 

Of course Steve started to enjoy the whole process. Of course he loved to see Bucky so happy about being allowed to do this. And of course he started to dive deeper, opening his mouth around the still streaming slit of Bucky’s cock, taking it in and starting to drink the bitter, pungent liquid down, watching as Bucky’s eyes fell shut and he groaned, his cock twitching in a desperate attempt to come again.

The future was a strange place at times, of course, but Steve and Bucky were glad to be able to live in it.


	87. Thor, Peter Parker/Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _You don't normally do fluff, but I can't get it this out of my head. Peter parker sees Asgard for the first time right after his wedding to Thor. His excitment is adorkable._

 

Things had settled down, at least as much as they could, given the life both Peter and Thor were living. There was no imminent threat to the world, no supervillain to take care of, nothing else to worry about. And that meant they finally had some time to themselves.

Their relationship was a strange one - one that grew slowly and without either of them really realizing what was happening until they were both too far in to turn back. Not that either of them wanted to, it was just a weird fact to remember. But love is strange sometimes, and it connects the most unlikely of couples. The thing is; once love hits, there’s no way to really turn away from it. You just have to accept it.

And that’s what Peter and Thor did: They got married under Earth’s costumes, celebrated under Asgard’s, made love in the privacy of their home like only they could together. A few days later, they went away, leaving Earth behind for a while, neither of them sure for how long.

Thor wanted Peter to see his home, he wanted him to be there, and so he took him to Asgard. Thor just smiled at the glimmer in Peter’s eyes, at the almost child-like excitement and marvel, at the way his heartrate picked up and he jumped from one leg to the other as if he was unable to contain himself any longer.

Slowly walking towards him, Thor slid an arm around Peter’s shoulder, squeezed the human closer towards himself, and chuckled. He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, smiling against him and sghing contently.

“Come now Peter. There is much to see.”


	88. Wincest/Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Sam knows Dean is uncomfortable with "gay stuff" but he can also tell it's because his older brother is into it. He decides to do Dean a solid, help him get more comfortable with himself and starts walking around naked, talking about sex, even openly masturbating. He didn't anticipate really liking being watched by a blushing, tenting Dean, but he nuts harder and harder every time. Up to you how it ends/escalates._

 

The first time Sam walked out of the shower without a towel wrapped around his waist, Dean stared at him, blushed a little and told him to “Get dressed already, damn it!” Sam just looked back at him, raised an eyebrow and shrugged. There wasn’t the usual heat behind Dean’s words, so Sam knew he couldn’t have done anything too bad.

Things got a little more out of hand when Sam couldn’t help but start to chub up every time Dean caught him walking around naked. He always got the usual ‘get dressed’ line, but it was so damn obivious how Dean was looking, how he was on the edge of giving in and accepting the thoughts and feelings ghosting through his head. 

What did finally get Dean to that breaking point was when Sam just openly started jerking his dick a few times after being called out. At that point, Dean realized he was encouraging his little brother more than anything else, had been this entire time, and now, well…here they were.

Dean dropped to his knees right there in front of his brother. Sam wanted to tell him they could at least make it to the bedroom, that he could at least take a shower first, because it had been a while and he was happy enough with getting a blowjob, as it seemed, he didn’t need Dean to do it when he smelled and tasted musky and raunchy, at least not the first time - but before any of that could happen, Dean’s wet, open lips were wrapped around Sam’s heavy balls, and from there on out, there was no going back.

Dean nursed at them for a while, didn’t seem to care one bit about the scent of of sweat on Sam’s skin. Soon enough, he was pulling Sam’s foreskin back to put his mouth to the tip of his cock. It was pretty obvious that Dean had no practice with this, but Sam was still so damn horny from being caught naked once more, and then there was his brother’s tenting pants…really, there were a million reasons no one could blame him for coming after less then two or three minutes of Dean suckling at the first few inches of Sam’s cock with his tongue swirling and licking mostly around the tip.

Sam bucked his hips through it, barely noticed how he was painting Dean’s face with his seed, felt too far gone, too good to really care. Thank god Dean didn’t either, because there had been a realistic chance of him completely losing his mind about this. It seemed however, as if Dean had finally reached that point of no return after having crossed his line with his brother…

“Don’t you dare get dressed again, we’re not done yet…and you better return the favor,” Dean growled as he got up again, cheeks growing redder and redder as he wiped some of the cum of them. Thank god Sam didn’t mind one bit.


	89. Peter Parker x Avengers/Gloryhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Peter Parker/Avengers. The new avengers facility is set up so the avengers each have a glory hole in their bathrooms, with Peter hanging around on the other side._

 

The investment had been absolutely worth it. Not only for Peter - who obviously got the most out of this new…arrangement - but for everyone else who got to enjoy his services too.

There were obviously no secrets as to who was in need of relief at any given time. Believe it or not, the dicks of all the guys around were very distinct - Peter could probably tell them apart without even looking, just tasting and smelling.

Steve’s was nice, in every sense of the word. Decent size, trimmed hair, mostly clean, with porcelain skin, and a foreskin that was long enough to hang over the tip of his erection. It wasn’t Peter’s favorite, but it wasn’t bad by any stretch of the word. He enjoyed sucking the occasional clean, thin load out of it, though Steve did not take up Peter’s services all too often.

Then there was the Hulk…and that was an entirely different calliber. Literally. His cock was stupidly large, so large in fact, that Peter could barely fit the head of it in his mouth. Needless to say, he had both hands full whenever he was handling that specific monstrosity, though the copious, seemingly never-ending loads made it well worth the effort and time.

And then there was Thor. Probably Peter’s favorite. His cock was beautiful, with a thick bush of blonde hair at its root. When it was hard, Thor’s foreskin pulled back enough to expose a bit of his cockhead, and with it the intense smell wafting off of it. The god never really cared too much about cleaning up down there - and why would he? Not like he could get an infection. His cock was ripe, always, traces of bitter piss and leftover cum always caught underneath the dirty hood, accompanied by some musky smeg which Peter took his time licking off, before taking Thor’s entire length, making the god moan as he flooded Peter’s mouth and throat with his potent seed.

Oh yes, Peter was having the time of his life. He could barely wait until the first of his ‘customers’ finally gave in and ordered him to their room to play, instead of having him hide behind a wall with a hole in it.


	90. Sterek/Somnophilia/Farts/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Ugh someone beat me to somnophilia, rude. Well how about some with my teen wolf boys? Maybe some Dutch oven and some rank feet thrown in? Stiles or Derek being a nasty slut and crawling into bed late to suck on some ripe holes and toes, coaxing out gas with their tongues and breathing in the thick nasty fumes all night?_

 

Stiles had been out helping his Dad move a bit of furniture and redecorate some rooms. The house sure seemed a lot more spacious, now that Stiles had moved out and into Derek’s apartment - though Stiles was pretty sure it wouldn’t be too long before someone else would move in there instead of him to keep the Sheriff company…

All that aside, it was past midnight when he finally left there, tired, exhausted, and sweating. All Stiles could think of was going to bed and sleeping for approximately 13 hours…well, until he actually entered his and Derek’s bedroom, only to find the wolf already asleep, snoring softly, blanket loosely wrapped around his waist.

Derek looked so damn beautiful, even more so than when he was awake. The stern expression he usually wore on his face was lax, his muscles relaxed as well. If he hadn’t been so tired, Stiles might’ve just stood there to watch his boyfriend sleep for another hour.

As it was though, Stiles was ready to fall over. And that was his plan, honestly. He didn’t expect the quite, but definitely audible sound from under the blanket, he didn’t expect the scent of rancid gas to hit him full on, he didn’t expect for Derek to smack his lips and wiggle a little, looking like the most adorable little fucker there was.

So, honestly, who could blame Stiles for his change of plans? Another few minutes before he went to bed wouldn’t hurt, right? Right. 

A few moments later, Stiles had pulled his shirt and pants off and got down to his knees at the edge of the bed, ready to crawl underneath the blanket to get at the source of that addicting scent he adored so much. On his way there though, he had to get past Derek’s feet, huge and and hairy, ripe from a few days without showering, and…well, Stiles just had to taste, okay? He took a few moments to sniff at them, lick across the soles, mouth at long, hairy toes, suckle on them for a bit, before moving on.

Derek sighed in his sleep, seemingly more than content and at ease. As Stiles moved underneath the blanket, Derek released even more gas, making Stiles mewl and jitter as he hovered above his boyfriend’s ass - which, luckily, was turned his way. 

Stiles got in there soon enough, careful little licks at first, which quickly turned into a loud, nasty rimjob. Occasionally, Derek would whimper or moan, move a little and fart again, which did nothing but spur Stiles on even more. The boy dug in, his tongue drilling into Derek, all while he rutted his clothed erection against the mattress.

Stiles had no idea how long it took exactly, but a while later, he shot his load, making a sticky mess of his underwear. When he pulled away from Derek’s hole, finally content and happy, crawling upwards to lie down next to his lover, he was met with Derek’s already open eyes.

“Had fun down there, hm?” he rasped, grinning lazily - that stupid grin that always got Stiles to blush and sputter, no matter the circumstances. He couldn’t say that he minded though, not when Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close, pushed his hips forward to rub his own heavy cock against the damp mess between Stiles’ legs until he was adding to it.

They fell asleep like that, not even caring about the cum drying between them. There’d be enough time in the morning to clean each other up…


	91. Sterek/Scisaac/HS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _The Stilinski's are recent arrivals in Beacon Hills and Stiles was accidentally signed up to attend the Werewolf highschool instead of the human one. He walks into a school of teenagers (And teachers) that don't like wearing clothes, have full body hair when Stiles can't even grow a mustache, have most of their classes under the hot sun and more. The musk filled halls draw Stiles in and by weeks end he is stripping out of his clothes and diving into the naked piles of sweat during gym._

 

Stiles would call it a culture shock - to put it mildly. He was aware of the werewolf society, of how they acted differently, lived their lives differently. He had no problem with that, obviously, and neither had his Dad apparently, since he was the one to accept the job offer from Beacon Hills.

But as Stiles walked into his new school on the first day after the summer holidays? He didn’t expect what he was confronted with.

There weren’t all too many students at the school, but this early, the halls were filled…filled with the bickering of mostly, if not completely, nude teenagers. Filled with musky, rich scents that Stiles couldn’t even begin to identify. Filled with grunting and obvious displays of affection amongst the crowd, which even some teachers - who were also naked - seemed to participate in.

Stiles? Well, he was oogled like a strange animal, probably because he still had his clothes on…or maybe because, unlike his schoolmates, he wasn’t prone to lycanthropy…What the hell was Deaton thinking to sign him up for this school? The old bastard claimed that Stiles would fit right in, that he had a place there or something like that, but right now, Stiles saw none of that.

His first few days at the school were…interesting. To say the least. Surprisingly enough, Stiles had made a few friends. A boy named Scott with child-like eyes and a goofy smile explained to Stiles how wolves knew who they could trust, simply by their scent, which is why there was no reason not to accept him right away. And Stiles was beyond grateful for that fact. He would’ve hated to be seen as an outsider right away.

Soon enough, Stiles was running around the school half-naked too. He really attracted less attention that way, so why not join in?  
Stiles also soon learned that wolves were very active when it came to their romantic life - another thing Scott explained, something about mates, as in soulmates or something like that…at the time it sounded strange, but once Scott introduced Stiles to Isaac, he understood. Those two were basically inseperable, made out at every given chance, hell, they even dry-humped in the halls - something that didn’t even seem to bother the rest of the students or teachers.

Speaking of which, Stiles noticed this soon too; apparently, the people around had been holding back right after coming back to school, but the longer the year went on, the more couples he saw making out in the hallways, licking and rubbing each other, some even fucking on the toilets and not even trying to be subtle about it.

By far the strangest thing about the school though, was Derek Hale. Apparently the son to some kind of important werewolf-mother, had missed the first few days of school due to ‘family-obligations’. He was maybe the most attractive person Stiles had ever laid eyes on - which wasn’t an achievement in and off itself. No, the weird part was, as soon as he sat foot into the school, he was on Stiles. Quite literally.

The first time Derek came across Stiles, his eyes widened, his nostrils flared, his jaw dropped open slightly, and he walked right up to him, introducing himself before leaning forward and sniffing along Stiles’ neck. Naturally Stiles didn’t know how to react, feared that Derek could somehow tell he was a pervert who was more than glad about the fact that the guy was basically nude, afraid of having a scent that somehow offended Derek. Apparently though, this wasn’t the case at all.

From that moment on, Derek only left Stiles’ side when he really, really needed to. He was being more than friendly - not in a talkative kind of way, but he was very courteous, rubbed against Stiles whenever he could, greeted and said goodbye accompanied by lasting hugs and the rubbing of his face against Stiles’ neck.

It always made Stiles break out in a sweat, made him blush with a deep red color, made his dick twitch and harden. Now, Stiles was a smart kid, he realized what was going on soon enough - not that Derek really tried to hide it, he was just…tentative in his approach, simply because he wasn’t really used to people who weren’t some kind of shapeshifter.

By the end of the month though, he and Stiles joined the disgustingly clingy couples. Stiles couldn’t even tell his own sweat and Derek’s apart after an intense makeout session, he wore the small bruises and hickeys proudly, didn’t care that there happened to be a load of cum drying on his stomach after a particularly enjoyable break between lessons. And neither did anyone else.

Yes, the school might not’ve been what Stiles expected, but he sure as hell was glad he ended up there.


	92. Thor, Peter Parker/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Would absolutely love to see more of Thor and his giant musky feet. Maybe some musk and muscle play for a lucky person he rescued?_

 

Of course, the one time Thor went out to safe the day on his own, the one time he kicked away a toppling statue to rescue the human who was going to be crushed by it, something like this would happen.

Turns out, this wasn’t a regular human at all - or, well, at least not in the way he talked or acted. Apparently this human, this…Peter Parker, was more than aware of the work superheroes had been doing for the past years, and once Thor flew in to safe the day, Peter barely even cared about the 20 tons of stone that would’ve almost killed him.

Instead, his eyes widened with child-like joy, his mouth split into the brightest, warmest smile Thor had ever seen, and well - the kid was so damn excited, and not even in an obtrusive kind of way. Thor couldn’t quite explain why he didn’t decline the boy’s invitation to at least bring him home. He certainly couldn’t explain why he went through with it so quickly, and why he didn’t even mind following Peter up to his room, where he was bomarded with about 200 questions on what it was like to be a superhero.

Up until that point, everything seemed normal and nice enough - maybe even more so when Peter offered to at least pay a little of what he owed back. Now, Thor wasn’t usually someone to accept such offers, but with the way that kid looked at him, with how he almost pouted as he waited for an answer, there was no way the god could decline. Looking back at it, he was more than glad that he didn’t.

Soon enough, Thor found himself naked from the waist up, while small hands were massaging him with unrefined movements. It felt more like he was being groped - and the weirdest part was, he didn’t even mind. Thor let Peter do as he pleased, let him cup his chest and squeeze, let him run his hands up and down his muscular arms, and, eventually, let him lean forward to kiss and lick along his neck, across his chest and between his nipples, finally taking one of them into his mouth to suckle, swirling his tongue around it as if he was sampling it. 

Thor had been sweaty before, and he could feel more and more of it forming under Peter’s ministrations. He had been with countless lovers before, most of which had been more skillful than this human, but none of them quite as charming and eager.

Peter was beyond joyful as he continued massaging Thor’s chest, occasionally pausing to kiss along his arms or sample the ripeness caught underneath them. Thor wasn’t quite sure for how long this went on, he just remembered the boy eventually moving down from his lap, where he was sure he had to have noticed his erection by now.

Peter settled at Thor’s feet, pulled off his boots, didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was basically drooling as soon as those huge, sour, hairy things were revealed. 

Again, Peter possessed little skill, but was eager - so much so that Thor couldn’t help but undo the pants he was wearing, pull his thick cock out and stroke while Peter kissed the soles of his feet, his face almost disappearing behind them.

The human barely even seemed to care about the fact that Thor was currently jerking himself off, even though he must’ve noticed. Those wet, lewd sounds of a tacky foreskin moving across the musky head of a cock was unmistakable. But Peter was occupied with licking between Thor’s long toes, spit drooling down between as his tongue wrapped around one of those digits, his lips suctioning onto it. He moved his head slightly, whimpered at the sour taste and the scent filling his nose. His hands settled on the foot he wasn’t currently occupied with, massaging up and down its length, while he continued to lick and suck every toe on the other.

By the time Peter had worked his way to Thor’s biggest toe, taking it into his mouth, tongue massaging it as if it was a cock, the god was coming in thick, white ropes that matted the fine hair growing all over his torso. He had closed his eyes for it, but once he opened them again, Peter was staring at him, wide eyes, flushed cheeks, heavy breaths.

Thor chuckled heartily, stroked himself a few more times to release the last bits of his seed, before sighing and letting his arms slump down next to him. “Now let me…”  he hummed as he moved one of his feet out of Peter’s grip, down his chest and towards his crotch…only to find that it was already sticky and wet. 

Thor raised both eyebrows, watched as Peter’s blush darkened and the human had to look away. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled, only to look up once more, hopefully, as Thor kept his foot down there and squeezed his toes around the damp mess. 

“Next time then,” the god decided - and he knew how bad of an idea this might’ve been, but none of that mattered, because his offer was worth it, just to see that light on Peter’s face, to feel the way his fingers jittered with excitement. 

“Yeah…yeah! Okay. Next time,” the boy replied eagerly.


	93. Thor, Peter Parker/Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Seriously, you got me crazy for the Thor and Peter Parker stories, I need more! How about some birthday bash for Peter but it was pretty shitty and Thor decides to take care of things and make it one filthy, musky mess with Peter alone in his special room? Feet, sweat, belching, farting and worship, pretty please?_

 

As great as this day had started out, there was no denying as to how horrible it had turned out. The youthful, glowing, happy expression Peter had worn just this morning was now gone - instead his shoulders were slumped, his smile had faded, and even that sparkle behind his eyes wasn’t there anymore. And Thor just couldn’t watch that anymore.

“Come Peter, let me take your mind elsewhere,” he whispered into the boy’s ear as he took his hand and lead him away. Thor was sure he would be able to cheer Peter up again, he just needed some time, and, more importantly, privacy.

As soon as they had made it to Peter’s room, Thor was pushing him down on his bed. “Relax. Let me take care of you,” he hummed, watching as Peter squirmed in his place, as if he was trying to get more comfortable. Still, his arms were crossed over his chest and he wasn’t meeting Thor’s gaze yet.

The god sighed. He could understand why Peter was so sad, he really could, but he would be an awful lover if he didn’t know how to make him feel better again too. It was quite simple, really; Peter did these sorts of things all the time for him, and it always made Thor feel better, no matter his mood.

Slowly, he was pulling Peter’s shirt off, tugging at it to get him to unfold his arms. Peter barely resisted, just grumbled under his breath, though he was soon silenced when Thor lifted his arms, intertwined their fingers, leaned down and started sniffing and licking his pits. The scent wasn’t the same ripe one Thor would accumulate there after a day out in the sun, but it was intoxicating and prominent nonetheless. As he continued to lap at the damp hair, tasting salt and bitterness, Peter seemed to loosen up slightly. By the time Thor was kissing down his chest, the boy’s face was flushed and his pants sporting a visible tent.

“Just like that, let me make you feel better,” Thor whispered as he continued downward, lifted Peter’s feet into his lap and brought them up to his face. They felt almost tiny in Thor’s hands, but precious. They stunk, reeked, were damp and funky, and Thor enjoyed every second of getting to lick across them, taking all of Peter’s toes in his mouth at once, suckling and licking in between, his spit dripping down across the tops of Peter’s feet.

By the time Thor had properly cleaned them, Peter was desperate, was sporting a wet spot where his erection was pressed against his underwear and pants. Thor pulled both off in one fell swoop, marveled at the pretty cock, shiny with pre, lifted Peter’s legs onto his shoulders to reveal his musky crack where he went next.

“Wait…shit, I-” Peter stuttered, but didn’t manage to hold back. The moment Thor’s tongue was at his entrance, a wet fart spilled from his guts. Peter’s face went beet red, the rest of his trouble from earlier immediately replaced by embarrassment. Of course, Thor had made love to him before, but something like this had never happened then.

It didn’t matter. Thor groaned, repeated his motions, spread Peter’s cheeks and inhaled the fetid gas, then dug his tongue into the boy’s hole, as if begging for more. Peter swore the god was eating him out deep enough to almost get at his prostate. It was a matter of seconds before he came, not even touching his erection before it spattered and jerked, spraying cum all over his stomach.

“Feeling better?” Thor asked as he pulled away, lips shiny with spit, some of it left in his beard as well. He hovered above Peter, their faces only an inch or so apart.   
“I will once you let me taste some of that,” Peter chuckled, wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him down to suck on his lovers tongue.

The day might not have turned out like either of them expected, but neither of them could say they minded much - not when they at least got to spend the end of it together like this.


	94. Sciam/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _What about Scott teasing Liam with his feet and sweat stains on his underwear and armpits, smelling so strong that he’s actually hypnotising him into doing nasty stuff while Liam being kind of in a confusing state?_

 

Liam was new at the school. Just got transfered after he was bitten and went a little out of control. The new environment was supposed to help him find his balance, cool off a little - but it did nothing like that, at least not at first. Not until Scott came across Liam.

Scott was an Alpha, alright. Though he didn’t always act that way, Liam’s wolf was naturally drawn to him. The boy was still a bit unsure of these animalistic urges and needs, but somehow, his new side just wanted to roll onto his back and show off his stomach in submission, wanted to reveal his neck and be marked up by Scott. It was the weirdest thing Liam ever felt, and it got to a peek after one particular lacrosse session.

Scott was sweating as if he’d just run a marathon - and truthfully, he almost did. That wasn’t the point though, the point was that he was sporting huge stains under his pits, and when he kicked off his shoes, revealing damp socks underneath, they stunk so much, Liam’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull.

It took all he got for Liam to not get on his knees in front of Scott right then and there, to not whimper and beg in front of the entire team. Instead, he sat back, waited till everyone was gone, hoped to get away alone and back home where he could calm down.

But Scott noticed, of course he did. He saw right through Liam’s charade, saw how his nostrils flared, his eyes flashed, his cock twitched at the scent. Scott stayed, waiting for the team to leave until only he and Liam were left.

“You need an Alpha dude, you’re not gonna survive alone,” Scott hummed thoughtfully, leaning back against the bench he was seated on. Liam’s eyes went wide, something inside his mind telling him that Scott was absolutely right. He got down on all fours, scrambled closer towards Scott and looked up at him, pleading, begging for him to understand, his wolf taking over almost completely.

Scott chuckled, carded a hand through Liam’s hair, then pushed his head down towards the floor. “I can take you in, don’t worry about it. Just gonna need to see that you won’t rebel,” he explained, and somehow, Liam understood. He didn’t even notice when he started sniffing and licking Scott’s wet socks, when he took them off and started treating his bare feet the same.

Scott smirked, knew how Liam was feeling right now - he’d been there before. And he’d be good to this kid, he’d take good care of him. 

“Come on up here pup, you wanna show your Alpha that you can be good, right?” Liam immediately pulled back at those words, nodded eagerly and watched as Scott pulled down his pants to reveal his hard cock. Liam was on it a moment later. He couldn’t remember ever feeling the need to please someone like that, and he certainly couldn’t remember ever feeling so damn good and right about it. Scott wasn’t hurting him, was just taking care of him, and Liam wanted to reciprocate.

He sucked Scott off, not caring about the sweat and grunge on his cock as he swallowed a thick, musky load of cum. In return, Scott used his feet to jerk Liam to completion, let the boy clean his cum off afterwards too. And once all was said and done, they rubbed their faces together, Liam ducking away blushing, but smiling, Scott patting him on the shoulder, knowing he had just found the newest member of his pack.


	95. Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Micro/Macro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _any chance for an big!Steve Rogers and tiny!peter parker fun? maybe where petey cant be killed while small and steve constantly sitting/farting on him either on purpose or accident bc he knows pete enjoys it?_

 

Tony hated it when people were screwing around with his gadgets, but Steve and Peter couldn’t help but try out this particular one a few times. And it worked marvelously - a little zap, and that was it, Peter was suddenly tiny, about an inch or two big, nothing more.

Oh the places he could go with this, the things he could explore…there was a lot, and he certainly tried a bunch of different things, like the curious boy that he was.

His favorite, by far, however, was spending time in Steve’s pants. Peter could go hours and hours upon end in there, just exploring, sniffing tasting. By the end of it, he always ended up as a sweaty, nasty mess, smelling of Steve’s sweat all over, being completely drenched in it.

The best part was getting between Steve’s cheeks. Peter could fit his entire body in there, felt it when Steve clenched around him to keep him in place while he blasted hot, stinking farts - so many of them, Peter was sure he was getting high off the smell.

The boy could lick and suck to his heart’s content. If it weren’t for the chance of suffocating, he’d probably get his entire body, or at least his head inside Steve’s hole, just so he could be wrapped up by him in a way no one else could ever experience.

Steve was just happy that Peter was happy, let him indulge, let him do his thing, and jerked off afterwards - just as Peter did, if he didn’t already come just from smearing his body across Steve’s twitching hole when he was small.


	96. Sterek/Scisaac/Thiam/Sheriff, Jackson, Parrish/Literally Everyone.../Just take a look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _HEAT WAVE PROMPT. Partly inspired by this fucked up weather in my country but yeah a pretty darn heaty heatwave in beacon hills. Maybe makes the town's wolf boys a Lil crazy for basically any and all men. All I want is to see the sheriff in this, I'm a simple man._

 

So much for ‘global warming isn’t real’. If this heatwave didn’t prove that statement wrong, nothing else would. It had been months since it last rained, and at first it was nice and all; beach parties, hainging out outside, even when it got late…but now? Now there was just this heavy, humid heat. One that quite literally pressed down on everyone.

At some point, the wolves started to go a little crazy. And who could blame them? The constant sweating was driving them wild, made them into literal animals at some points. 

Scott and Isaac hadn’t left Scott’s room for days it seemed, were glued to each other, constantly fucking around, blowing their loads all over themselves and each other - their bodies couldn’t get much stickier than they already were anyway.

Theo had pretty much grabbed Liam and decided that, after almost a year of dancing around each other, he was over it and just needed to get to taste. Liam went with the program soon enough, and by the end of the day, he had a boyfriend and his cock was aching from having come so much. Theo was pretty much insatiable - not that Liam minded much.

Stiles and Derek were a whole different story. With Stiles being a human, Derek knew that he couldn’t just go wild like the other wolves did. He just made sure to let Stiles know how great he smelled all of the time, cuddled a bit closer than usual, at some point started to shyly groom the boy. It wasn’t until Stiles gave him the okay (which took all of 5 hours) that Derek let loose. His mouth, by then, was constantly on Stiles’ body, his dick always hard, and Stiles all too happy to let his boyfriend indulge and take care of him.

It seemed as if the Sheriff would be the only one who wasn’t getting any loving around this time…that is, until he decided to take in the other few stragglers. It was an accident really. Not like he could do anything about the shining layer of sweat that coated his entire body after having to wear his damn uniform all day. Not like he could help that his feet were constantly wet, trapped inside thick boots. Not like he could just stop the sweat literally dripping down from his chest, into his thick bush or over his cock. When he was stroking the latter, all the liquids just made it that much easier.

At some point, Parrish and Jackson had taken note of the Sheriff, how he was alone in his office most of the time, and it was only a matter of time before they made a habit of joining him in there; Parrish happily sniffing and lapping at John’s pits, suckling on his nipples, while Jackson worshipped sweaty soles and toes, fucking between the latter and coming all over them on the daily. The two shared John’s cock though, loved how it was always dirty and nasty, even though they were cleaning him up regularly. The sweat and cum and piss just collected under John’s foreskin again and again, keeping his two boys busy.

Maybe the heat wasn’t so bad after all…


	97. Alec/Solo/Micro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Micor / macro Alec tries creating a ruin in the changing rooma dn falls into jaces sweaty jock_

 

Note to Alec: Don’t try and draw runes on yourself when you’re agitated. His last training session hadn’t gone as he had planned, he had been kind of a mess because his thoughts kept circling around a certain guy…or, well, more like multiple guys. That was kinda the issue.

Whatever the case, he was back in the changing room, some bruises on his arms, trying to draw a healing rune, but his movements were a little too jittery. One or two wrong flicks of his wrist and…well. Let’s just say he didn’t get what he anticipated.

All of a sudden, the room seemed to expand around him, walls drawing up higher and higher, but he stayed the same - that is, until Alec realized what had just happened. Damn it…whatever rune he had just drawn on himself had shrunk him down. He noticed as much when he turned around to find a few shoes that towered over him, a bag or two, and…just a few inches away, one of Jace’s jocks. Alec knew it was Jace’s because…well, he might have ventured into his brother’s closet once or twice. Wasn’t like it was a big deal. At least that’s what he always told himself.

But this? This was something else entirely. This was huge - no pun intended. And reason soon gave way to lust when Alec caught a whiff of that sweaty piece of fabric. This was new. This was filthy, and Alec could feel his cock harden immediately.

He didn’t quite remember how it happened, but at some point, he had walked over towards that jock, leaving his now completely oversized clothes in a pile. It was as if Alec was completely mesmorized by what was in front of him. The scent alone was enough to drive him mad, the thought of the places the jock had touched even more so.

The inside of the jock was still warm, as if it had been worn recently. And the smell…god, Alec could die happily in there. He touched the fabric, leaned forward, his nose pressing into it entirely, and he  inhaled. Jace had never been the cleanliest guy, and his underwear showed as much; it reeked of musk and sweat, it was maddening, it was filthy, it was disgusting, and it made Alec want to cry from happiness.

He licked at the fabric, tasted it, groaned as he started to rut his cock against it, the soft scratch making him shiver. There was nothing but Jace’s scent all around him, and the feeling of literally fucking into it. Alec wished he could say he felt guilty for coming all over the fabric in front of him - but he didn’t. He felt too good as he smeared his spunk across his skin and Jace’s underwear, thinking about how he’d put it back on later, walk around with it all day…

The guilt settled in as soon as Alec stepped out of the jock. He was messed up, and he knew it, but he couldn’t change, had tried to for so long, he knew it wouldn’t happen. But he could cry himself to sleep about that thought later. For now, he had to find a way to reverse this rune.


	98. Thor, Peter Parker/Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _ok so how about peter giving thor a bj and thor filling him with liters of cum_

 

It took a lot of practice to get to the point where Peter was now, able to swallow down almost the entirety of Thor’s cock without immediately heaving around it. That in and of itself was an impressive feat, but not gagging while cum was almost continuosly pumped down Peter’s throat? That was quite an accomplishment.

The boy loved worshipping Thor’s thick cock, loved the way it smelled, always confined in tight clothing. He loved how that unique scent stuck to it, how it was ripe, reeked of sweat, and musk, and salt. And he could taste all of that on the shaft as well.

Thor always groaned happily when Peter pulled his foreskin down, exposing the grimey head of his cock, the tip of it already glistening with dampness from the drops of pre that were continuosly leaking from it. The smell was even more intense that way, and Peter often couldn’t help but nuzzle against it, kiss it softly and carefully lick, tasting what days worth of sweat and skipping showers tasted like on Thor’s most intimate areas.

Before long, Peter would always pull more and more of the god’s length into his mouth, first the entirety of the head, suckling and swirling his tongue around it - not very skillfully, but effectively, making Thor hum with appreciation as he stroked a hand through Peter’s hair.  
Then he’d go down, further and further, the girth of Thor’s cock spreading his lips, making spit trail down from them, catching in Thor’s thick bush, making even more of a mess of it.

When Thor started coming, it was down Peter’s throat, filling him to the brim with thick, heavy seed. Peter drank it down, savored the rich taste of it, whined as the stream broke off eventually. Thor swore he could see the boy’s stomach bulge with it at times. It mattered little when Peter pulled away, smiled and looked up at his lover, placing one last kiss to Thor’s cock before treating the god’s lips to one as well.


	99. Sterek, Scott/Micro/Macro/Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Hi can I get a Scott/Stiles/Derek Micro/Macro/Feet prompt. Derek shrinking down both scott and stiles to ant-sized and having them lick his giant dirty feet clean_

 

Listen, magic was weird sometimes. You wouldn’t know how half of it was ever used before - certainly not like this. But apparently, someone took the time out of his or her day to discover it…or invent it. Or whatever. Not like this was an exact science. Or science at all.

Long story short, it started out as experimentation, Stiles wanting to find out what he could actually do with this ominous spark inside of him. The fact that, at some point, he only started to think about all the sex-related things he could use magic for…well, that was mostly due to him being young and constantly horny.

And of course, Scott had to join in at some point, was too fascinated not to. He had heard way too much about how amazing the sex between Stiles and Derek had become to not be at least a little curious. 

The two still wouldn’t let Scott fully join in on the fun, but they talked and eventually decided, there were still a few things Scott could partake in, at least until he found someone else to be with - or until he got bored, whichever came first.

The most fun those three had together was probably when Derek came back from a run through the preserve, sweating and stinking, having skipped a few showers because he knew how hot and bothered it got Stiles, and because he didn’t mind doing so one bit himself. It was then that Stiles decided to test out one of his newer discoveries, namely a spell to shrink someone down. And it worked perfectly! In a matter of moments, he and Scott were standing at Derek’s feet - literally - and staring up at the giant in front of them, eyes wide open, mouths hanging agape. 

From this close up, the scent of Derek’s sweaty feet was completely intoxicating, was surrounding them entirely, made them almost go mad with lust. They were on those feet as soon as they had removed their tiny clothes, started rubbing their bodies against them, licking and sucking on the balls of Derek’s feet - the only part they could reach when he had propped them up.

Derek just hummed, barely felt the tickle of tiny little tongues cleaning up his dirty soles, barely felt the hot sprays of cum with which both Stiles and Scott eventually painted his feet. At some point, he simply told them to back off for a moment, so he could put his feet flat on the ground and have them walk up to him again.

While Scott started with laving at the tip of Derek’s big toe, Stiles got in there immediately, pressing between the first two of Derek’s toes, feeling his entire body smear across the tacky skin and take on the funky smell. Stiles was sure he was getting high of it as he licked and kissed all around himself, as he humped sour skin and moaned, and came again, Scott eventually getting with the program and doing the same.

When the spell eventually wore off, Derek’s feet weren’t any cleaner - just dirty with something else than sweat. Scott was completely satisfied and fucked out, put his clothes back on and said his goodbyes, bumping against a wall or two as he walked out of the room.

Stiles stayed back with Derek. Obviously, he still had to take care of the wolf’s erection. Now that his entire body was reeking of dirty feet though, Stiles was pretty sure that wouldn’t be a problem.


	100. Wincest/Feet/Socks/Pits/Watersports/Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Ask:  _Another Winchester prank war but it turns sexual? Dean smothering Sam in his sweaty pits, Sam hiding his sour socks in Dean's things, Dean farting in Sam's face, Sam pissing in Dean's shoes. Just gets raunchier and raunchier until they somehow end up in smelly race to make the other cum first?_

 

You’d think those two would’ve outgrown the whole pranking stuff at some point int heir lives - but no, apparently they’d just always continue with it as something that kinda kept them sane throughout a pretty messed up life.

It all started after one particularly adventurous night at a Mexican restaurant. Dean had never taken that kind of food too well, and it showed on the way back. He had basically lost control over his bowels entirely, started blasting hot, rancid air every few seconds. Sam acted as if he was absolutely disgusted, tried to breath through his mouth and cursed the window for being broken and not rolling down. Dean just took a few extra turns, prolonging the car ride for as long as he possible could, chuckling uncontrolably every time he farted and Sam groaned. Little did Dean know, after they finally made it back to their motel room, Sam just disappeared into the bathroom and under the shower to jerk his persistent erection until he came against the wall.

From there on out, the stage was set, because Sam was not going to lose at this. It started out slowly, Sam leaving wornout socks everywhere he went, mostly in Dean’s duffle, sometimes even under his pillow so he’d smell them throughout the night. Every time Dean found one of them, he glared at his brother, but Sam simply broke out in a fit of laughter.

However, just like his brother, Dean wasn’t as mad at the situation as he acted. After all, those socks were great material to jerk off with, to wrap around his cock and imagine he was actually fucking in between Sam’s large feet and coming all over them…yeah, Dean knew he was kinda messed up, but he had stoped caring about that years ago.

Things just escalated from there, as they always did. Dean would shove Sam’s head into his pits and keep it there for as long as he could hold his brother, Sam started pissing over Dean’s belongings, even came on Dean’s underwear or in his boots at some points. It was only a matter of time before one of them broke. Before one of the admitted what was really happening, how this was just a bridge for them to finally cross and get their shit together, to admit what was going on between them and finally deal with it.

It all came to a peak one day when Sam returned from a run. Dean was just heading out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist, looking for some sort of soap, because obviously this shitty motel wasn’t providing any.

Sam smirked, kicked his shoes and socks off, grabbing one of them and strolling right over to his brother. Dean’s eyes widened as he figured out what was going on, but he was too slow to get away. A moment later, he had a ripe sock shoved against his nose, damp with sweat, sour and funky. It made his knees weak, made his vision blur, made his cock hard in a matter of seconds, madehim moan uncontrollably.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the sound, swallowed around a lump in his throat as he stared down, first into his brother’s eyes, which were staring right back at him, caught somewhere between shame and lust, then further down to see the bulge forming at Dean’s crotch. That was the moment Sam finally gave in - and Dean let him. 

The younger one pulled the sock away, leaned down to lick the sweat and funk from Dean’s lips, Dean gasping into it, but not shoving his brother away. He waited patiently, Sam’s tongue trailing across his plump lips, until finally - finally - their mouths met in a kiss and they both melted into it.

Sam reached out, grabbed Dean’s cock and pulled the towel away, started jerking him off right then and there as they kissed, made out, bit and sucked, trying to make up for all the time they’d wasted. Dean pulled down Sam’s running shorts, groped his ass, pulled him closer until their erections were pressed against one another, spreading a mess of sweat, and salt, and precum between them.

They both came shortly after, painting each other with musky, heavy jizz, but they continued making out way past that point.  
From there on out the pranks didn’t stop - they just got a little more friendly and interactive. After all, it’s what got them together in the first place.


	101. Closed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

So...that happened. 100 nasty little prompt fills.  
I didn't really think I'd ever write so much filth, but here we are.

I'll be closing this work for now, because any more than 100 chapters seems kinda ridiculous. I will start uploading any new prompt fills into a new work - I guess we'll see how far I'll be taking that one, huh?  
If there are and prompts you'd like me to fill, feel free to drop me an ask or send me a message via Tumblr!

So long,   
Peanut out!


End file.
